Les démons se cachent pour mourir
by DedeLeRital
Summary: [TERMINEE] Le temps passe et cela fait bien trop longtemps que Balthazar survit alors que ses amis sont morts, alors que le Cratère a changé... Affaibli, chaque jour parait être un combat contre la vie, dans une société où l'Eglise de la Lumière a réussit à s'imposer. Difficile... même si son démon intérieur se contente d'hiberner... Mais pour combien de temps ?
1. Chap1: A chaque jour suffit sa peine

**LES DEMONS SE CACHENT POUR MOURIR**

 **Disclaimer :** _L'univers d'Aventures est la propriété exclusive de son créateur et de son cast. Aucun argent n'est donc touché de ces écrits. Toute copie partielle ou complète est interdite sans mon autorisation préalable._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 (?) : A chaque jour suffit sa peine…**

Tard, il était beaucoup trop tard pour un réveil, et pourtant il se sentait encore faible, ses yeux brulaient de fatigue et ses os lui criaient de rester couché encore quelques minutes, quelques heures. Chaque matinée était plus douloureuse que la première, une véritable éternité éphémère à survivre, telle un soleil d'hiver qui se levait quelques minutes en retard par rapport à la veille. Balthazar tourna légèrement la tête vers le côté afin d'observer la vieille horloge familiale installée dans un coin de sa chambre. 11 heures et 23 minutes, 5 minutes de décalage avec sa sortie du lit d'hier. Telle était sa malédiction, en retard des jours passés et juste en avance de ceux à venir, condamné à vivre face à cette pendule parfaitement réglée qui continuait à fonctionner à merveille, dans le silence, sans douleur et sans trace de son ancienneté.

Il rabattit son drap sur le côté de son lit, jonché d'une épaisse couche de couvertures en laine, alourdissant le poids de la fine pièce de tissus, ainsi même se lever paraissait être un calvaire. Il s'efforça à la faire tout de même, se décalant doucement, centimètres par centimètres jusqu'à pouvoir décaler ses jambes sur le côté et les poser au sol. Bien sur à l'image du reste de son corps, il eut du mal à se redresser afin de se mettre debout, ça ne le surprenait plus, d'un autre côté, avec le temps, plus grand chose ne le surprenait. Il s'étira vers sa table de nuit contre laquelle était posée sa canne, faisant craquer tous les os de sa colonne et de son épaule. Une fois en main, il la cala au sol et s'en servit pour se mettre debout. Il fit quelques pas en avant, s'appuyant sur son bâton de vieillesse, puis de nouveaux deux ou trois mètres, gardant la canne sans l'utiliser, encore une avancée, puis il la souleva du sol et la prit horizontalement entre ses mains, c'était sa plus grande fierté chaque matin, n'en avoir besoin que pour le démarrage. Le pommeau d'argent en forme de crane de dragon avait perdu toute sa splendeur d'antan, surtout depuis que son propriétaire d'origine, Enoch, son père, était mort suite à l'évènement du Titan… Quand cela était il arrivé ? Il devait bien s'en souvenir, mais il préférait de ne pas se trop remuer les vieilles blessures du passé. En continuant son inspection de l'objet, il arriva au niveau du manche, mais surtout de sa main, faible, pale, couverte de tâches brune de vieillesse, faisant ressortir ses veines bleutées, sculptant son corps de reliefs. Ses doigts se terminaient en ongles noirs et cassés, tels des morceaux de charbons, tout comme la pulpe, là où étaient habituellement ses empreintes digitales, comme carbonisés par le feu qu'il invoquait et maniait. A force de joueur avec le feu, on finit par se bruler, comme disait le dicton.

Celui qui se faisait appeler Bob arriva face à une imposante armoire à glace, elle aussi, usée par le temps, la paroi réfléchissante était comme recouverte d'un film grise opaque, ne laissant que des ilots de surface permettant encore de se contempler. Son œil croisa l'un de ces vestiges, où il arriva à se voir. Tragique portrait qui se dressait face à lui, sur lui. Des cheveux mi- longs d'un gris sombre, une barbe courte qui cachait sa mâchoire et les taches qui la recouvrait, d'immenses poches sous ses yeux surplombaient ses pommettes, sur lesquelles étaient disséminées des écailles, autrefois rouges, ayant toutes perdue leurs éclats, ne ressemblaient plus qu'à une croute jaunasse. Celles ci avaient commencé à recouvrir ses plaies, en guise de cicatrices, il y a quelques temps de cela. Il pouvait les apercevoir sur son torse nu. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait déjà été musclé, mais il était sec… maintenant, il était juste terriblement osseux, courbé… et froid. Avec le temps, son démon intérieur avait lui aussi finit par se faire vieux, à avoir besoin de plus de sommeils, il ne ressentait plus cette chaleur qu'il connaissait d'autrefois, il n'y avait plus que du froid, comme un hiver continu dans ses entrailles, ses artères et ses membres. Il finit par briser sa contemplation, ouvrir son armoire et se saisir d'un pantalon de lin, d'un haut de soie, qu'il recouvrit d'un autre de laine rouge et d'une veste en cuir noir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné les robes de mages, lui donnant une allure grotesque et dégénérée, et bien qu'il n'accordait que peu d'importance à cela, ce n'était pas le cas de la société… Et diable sait qu'il avait besoin de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, et qu'il devait tout faire pour rester discret.

Il enfila ses vêtements, une paire de chaussure en daim usé, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa minuscule chambre, l'ouvrit et quitta la pièce. Il descendit les escaliers en bois qui grincèrent sous ses pas et sortit dehors.

Un vacarme monstre parvint à ses oreilles, les voitures filaient et sifflaient tout autours de lui, dont le bruit des moteurs, des pas et des paroles des passants montaient jusqu'en haut des immeubles et gratte-ciels qui émergeaient du goudron de la route et des trottoirs, touchant de leurs pointes les nuages grisâtres formant un dôme au dessus d'eux, rendant Balthazar minuscule par rapport à l'imposante démesure qu'avait pris la cité de Mirage. Le Cratère avait eu le temps de bien changer en 1358 ans, les Eglises avaient disparues, les guildes, les élémentaires et les ordres aussi, ne laissant que pour seule survivante de l'époque qui l'avait vu naitre, l'Eglise de la Lumière, que l'on surnommait simplement l'Eglise ou la Religion. En effet, elle avait tout fait pour se rendre comme seule espoir et rempart contre le chaos crée par les évènements du dernier millénaire, car contre les ténèbres, les êtres les plus communs ne voient que la lumière divine comme recours. Avec le temps, ils avaient réussît à constituer l'armée la plus important du cratère, et décimer celle des autres Partis, occupant les points. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient les dirigeants en tout point, politique, finance, armées, polices, éducations, etc.. De par ce fait, hormis la magie lumineuse avait survécue, mais était devenue bien trop faible à force d'être distribuée tous leurs partisans, quelques miracles arrivaient de temps à autre, mais rien de plus. La magie dont disposait encore l'ancien aventurier était juste un artefact de la puissance du démon qui sommeillait encore en lui, l'imposant à survivre, tout en s'affaiblissant chaque jour passant, dans ce monde qui avait trop évolué à son gout. Shin, Grunlek, Théo… Tous mort l'un après l'autre. Que restait il ? Existait il encore d'autres comme lui ? Tel était le type de questions qu'il se posait chaque jour.

Il posa des lunettes de soleil aux verres rouges bordeaux, afin de dissimuler ses yeux de félins, et se mit à avancer le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait, malgré la douleur que lui provoquait la marche rapide, en se forçant à esquiver toutes ses personnes qui avançaient dans la rue, sans lui prêter attention, sans prêter attention à rien, ni à personne, hormis à leurs téléphones auxquels ils étaient fixés à longueur de journée. La technologie, ca aussi il n'avait pas réussît à la suivre, et ne pensait pas qu'il allait réussir à y survivre pendant très longtemps encore… Si seulement son démon le laissait mourir un jour. Après un bon quart d'heures de marche, il arriva à un bar-tabac dans lequel il pénétra. En arrivant, il salua le patron, qui l'accueilli chaleureusement de sa voix profonde et de son embonpoint.  
« Mais c'est le Vieux Bob que voilà ! Entama t-il, encore en retard, bientôt ce n'est plus un café que tu viendras prendre, mais un déjeuner. Une grande tasse, noir et serré je suppose, avec le dernier Quotidien du Cratère ? »

L'intéressé hocha la tête en souriant de façon amicale, et alla sa placer à une table à l'extérieur. En attendant qu'on lui serve sa commande routinière, il farfouilla le fond des poches de sa veste et en sortit un paquet de tabac et de feuilles, puis roula habillement une cigarette sans filtres, c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire les choses de façon appliquée quand on sait que ca peut nous tuer, pensa t-il. Il saisit un briquet et l'alluma. Celle ci fut consumée au moment où le serveur lui déposa sa boisson et son journal devant lui. Il entama les deux, prenant le temps de profiter des quelques bonheurs que pouvaient tout de même apporter la société moderne, et même si la lecture du journal ne valait pas un bon grimoire et que les informations recensées à l'intérieur était clairement filtrées par l'Eglise, lire lui apportait un réconfort et un passe temps non négligeable.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Balthazar n'arriva pas à se concentrer, les mots se brouillaient à leurs visions et dans son esprit, lui rendant impossible de savourer son petit bonheur quotidien. Il plia la gazette, la fourra dans une des poches intérieures de son haut, puis se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer son addition. En s'en approchant, il remarqua que le patron était en pleine discussion avec un inconnu, tout en noir et dont le crane était recouvert d'un bonnet, le dialogue paraissait mouvementé. Il se déplaça le plus discrètement possible pour arriver dos à l'inconnu, et posa la main sur son épaule. Si une chose n'avait pas changé depuis le temps, c'est qu'il avait toujours été curieux, un peu trop, et encore une fois de trop aujourd'hui. En effet, il comprit que ce n'était pas un bonnet que portait la personne, mais une cagoule, et qu'il n'était pas en train de communiquer, mais en train de braquer le gérant du bar, le tenant en joue à l'aide d'un revolver. Etant surement un amateur à son coup d'essai, et surpris par l'intervention du vieil homme, le malfrat appuya sur la gâchette. Tout fut bien trop rapide, la balle partit, la douille fut expulsée, la cervelle du patron fut rependue sur tout le bar, et le tueur commença à déplacer son arme vers celui qu'on surnommait « Le vieux Bob ».

Si le démon était fatigué, il en avait un appétit que plus gargantuesque, et à l'image d'une bête sauvage, il n'attendait pas une seule seconde quand la proie était facile à attraper. La douille se heurta enfin au sol, dans un léger bruit aigu… Et se fut le déferlement.  
De l'extérieur, on n'entendit qu'un hurlement, et une irruption de flammes vint exploser les vitrines et les façades du bâtiment, telle une station service dans laquelle on aurait tiré. La population alentours se mit à crier, et à fuir la zone. Des décombres, on aperçut sortir une forme humaine ailée, encore fumante qui s'envola rapidement, se heurtant aux parois miroitantes des immeubles, avant de disparaître complètement dans l'épaisse brume couvrant la cité, pendant que les voitures de pompiers, policiers et journalistes arrivaient en trombe… Il faut dire que Mirage était devenu bien calme depuis que les Intendants avaient tous été tués, enfermés, ou du moins se terraient on ne sait où, et ce genre de phénomène n'était plus censé avoir sa place dans le Cratère.

Quelques heures plus tard, Balthazar se réveilla, nu, entre les décombres d'un château d'eau dans lequel il avait surement foncé, pour se refroidir, dans tous les sens du terme en déduit il.

Dans un bâtiment de police, deux enquêteurs visionnaient ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer des vidéos de surveillances du bar et des bâtiments alentours. L'un des deux, apparemment le supérieur de l'autre, en voyant l'explosion et ce qu'il comprit être un démon s'enfuir, laissa échapper une grimace. Il saisit un téléphone ce trouvant dans un coin de la pièce et composa un numéro. Quand quelqu'un répondit, il ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter et entama directement avec sa demande.  
« Envoyez l'Inquisitor au bâtiment 5B, porte 14, dites lui que c'est une urgence. Je le veux ici dans moins de 30 minutes. »

Puis il raccrocha instantanément, et se remit à visionner les preuves en attendant l'arrivée de celui qu'il venait de convoquer. Ce dernier ne dépassa pas le délai qu'on lui avait imposé et se présenta en vingt minutes. Celui qu'on surnommait l'Inquisitor était couvert d'une armure technologique militaire intégrale noire bordée d'or, à l'image de celle que l'on trouve dans ces bandes dessinées de Super Héros, et avançait d'une démarche lente, en marquant bien chacun de ses pas. Arrivé à hauteur de policier, qu'il dépassait de plusieurs tête, il ôta son casque, sur lequel était gravé un crane, surplombé d'une auréole verticale métallique, comme encastrée au milieu de la tête, à l'image des iconographie religieuse que pouvait propager l'Eglise de la lumière. Son visage apparut, bourru, carré, mal rasé et laissant tomber quelques mèches devant ses yeux aux regard sévère, on ne lui donnait guère plus de 25 ans. Puis il se mit en garde à vous.  
« Silverberg, à votre service. »

* * *

 _En_ _espérant que cela vous a plu, je ne sais pas si je dois continuer l'histoire ou pas, j'avais juste envie d'imaginer l'un des héros_ _vieillissant_ _, avancer comme il pouvait dans la société moderne. N'h_ _ésitez_ _pas à mettre une review, si vous avez des conseils, des avis ou pour me dire si vous_ _désirez_ _un deuxième chapitre :)  
_ _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire :)_


	2. Chap2: Les générat se suivent mais

_Salut à tous, comme ça avait l'air d'être demandé, voilà la suite de l'histoire, oui j'ai été rapide, vos retours m'ont tellement donné envie qu'elle est déjà là!  
Merci déjà à tous ceux qui ont fav/suivis la Fic.  
Merci particulièrement à Yumei Mizuki, Ninlhinn, dry1410, PKClarine et Lilia Purpurea pour vos reviews, la rapidité et l'intérêt dont vous faites preuves ! C'est toujours plaisant de voir qu'étant peu connu sur la fandom, on __s'intéresse tout de même aux nouveaux "auteurs".  
 **Bonne Lecture à tous**_ **!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Les générations se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas.**

Vivant, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour se décrire, d'avoir survécu au braquage, à sa métamorphose, au choc avec le château d'eau, et simplement par rapport son corps. En effet, il n'avait pas ressenti une telle chaleur, une telle puissance ni une telle vivacité depuis bien fort longtemps. Bon, il restait toujours le problème de sa nudité et de sa distance par rapport à Mirage. Heureusement pour lui, l'incident en ville avait surement attiré toute l'attention pour qu'on ne s'intéresse à la vulgaire et simple destruction d'un château d'eau. En jetant rapidement un coup d'œil aux alentours, il remarque une aire de aire de repos à quelques centaines de mètres de sa position. Il y trouverai tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour se couvrir et de sympathiques voyageurs pour se faire remmener chez lui. Il s'y rendit donc, à sa vitesse habituelle de vieillard, et utilisa ses dons télépathiques pour convaincre des vendeuses de le laisser se servir parmi les différents vêtements disposés. Il se contenta d'un col roulé rouge qu'il recouvrit d'un imper ceintré 3/4 noir et de ce qu'ils appelaient « jean ». La sensation n'était pas désagréable, et ne le ralentissait pas dans ses mouvements. Une paire de bottines un peu trop grande, des lunettes de soleil prises au comptoir, et le tour était joué. D'honnête vieillard, le voilà devenu voleur… Qua dirait son père s'il le voyait comme tombé aussi bas ? D'un autre côté, qu'est ce que cela changeait, Enoch avait il déjà connu la fatigue, le froid, la douleur dans chaque acte du quotidien… Ou juste atteint l'âge vénérable de 1358 ans ? Et puis, de toute façon, depuis quand se souciait il de ce que son malhonnête géniteur pouvait bien penser de lui ? Etait ce une préoccupation commune chez les personnes âgées de cette époque ? Peu importe, il se rassura en se disant que c'était par nécessité, et non par envie.

Une fois changé et sortit, il interpella une voiture qui accepta de le prendre en stop, qui se méfierait d'un papy désorienté, perdu au milieu de nul part ? Le conducteur lui demanda même gentillement l'adresse de sa maison de retraite, la question fit sourire Balthazar, qui n'avait jamais compris le principe de gâcher le temps des jeunes à s'occuper jour et nuit de ceux dont le leur était compté, ni de même celui de se donner tant de mal à retarder artificiellement la mort de toutes ces personnes qui ne demandaient qu'un long repos… La société actuelle était-elle si addict à la technologie qu'elle avait besoin de toujours l'utiliser, quittes à en abuser sur ceux qui n'étaient plus en capacité de la manier ? Comme ces toxicos que l'on force à prendre des doses tellement élevées de leurs drogues afin de les dégouter à vie… A peine quelques heures avaient passé depuis sa re-transformation et le voilà déjà à déprimer de nouveau sur la condition de la société humaine moderne… Tout paraissait tellement plus ordonné et pourtant plus illogique et insensé qu'auparavant. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur la route qui défilait autours de lui… qu'était il devenu des grandes plaines sauvages, des forets dont la cimes des pins surplombaient les immenses étendues d'eau, des collines habitées par la liberté d'où l'on pouvait observer chapiteau enneigé des monts éternels ? La seule splendeur que l'on pouvait trouver aujourd'hui était l'œuvre de la mégalomanie commune de l'Homme, tout ce qui n'était pas bâti de Ses mains n'avait pas lieu d'être. La nature ne faisait que trop leurs rappeler qu'il y avait surement un autre créateur plus puissant qu'eux. Son œil se posa sur une cathédrale de la Lumière, il connaissait cet endroit : un ancien temple du Sang conquit, comme tous les autres lieux de cultes des anciennes puissances, c'est fou ce qu'une simple croix, quelques statues, des vitraux et de nouvelles sculptures pouvaient faire oublier l'origine d'une place… Comme tout le reste, cela rappelait la fascination qu'avait la population actuelle pour tout ce qui était éphémère.

Puis il se tourna vers le rétroviseur, tout d'abord de façon très rapide, mais il fut interpellé par un léger détail, extrêmement anodin pour n'importe qui… mais pas pour le Vieux Bob. Sa main. Alors que le matin même, elle ne ressemblait encore qu'à un vieux bout de parchemin desséché, elle était maintenant simplement usée, ridée et tachetée, mais la chair semblait être réapparue de nulle part, les ongles et la pulpe étaient toujours noirs, cependant il arrivait de nouveau à la mouvoir sans ressentir une intense douleur, juste de légers craquements et picotements. Il la passa rapidement sur son visage, le diagnostic était le même, les écailles telles des croutes, traits tirés, anciens, fatigués et non plus squelettique. La malédiction du démon intérieur, c'était ça aussi…Une cure de jouvence quand on le laissait prendre le dessus. Rien de faramineux, pas de quoi lui rendre sa jeunesse et sa vigueur de l'époque où il était aventurier…juste de quoi le garder en vie… ou les garder en vie pour être plus précis. Même sur ce point, le démon se moquait de lui, alors qu'il pouvait commencer à caresser la joue de la mort pour lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué, qu'il revenait lui rendre la puissance nécessaire pour tenir de nouveau un siècle, telle une claque sur la caresse en train d'être effectuée, comme s'il savait que ca allait être le moment où les deux personnes allaient être prêt à s'embrasser… Et si tout ca n'etait qu'une moquerie de la Mort elle-même, après qu'il ait réussît à la faire disparaître physiquement du Cratère… Tuer la Mort… Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient pu être stupide ce jour là… Et … Il allait partir sur une autre pensée quand le chauffeur lui tapa sur l'épaule pour lui signaler qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Pour une fois que le temps lui paraissait trop court… Balthazar hésita à lui redemander une escapade en voiture, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se replonger dans son état de méditation et de contemplation… La fatigue post métamorphose s'expliqua t-il à lui même. En descendant, il remercia chaleureusement son hôte de route… en fait, il avait retrouvé dans cet inconnu la sensation des compagnons de voyages, sans lui adresser un mot pour autant. En lui serrant la main, il apprécia la chaleur du contact physique, là il n'avait souvent trouvé que du froid lors de sa jeunesse.  
« Si vous avez besoin d'un autre coup de main, n'hésitez pas à m'appelez de nouveau Monsieur… Monsieur ?  
\- Appelez moi Bob… Le Vieux Bob ! répondit il en souriant. »  
L'inconnu lui tendit une carte sur laquelle était griffonné un numéro, puis le pyromage s'écarta et s'engagea dans l'entrée de son immeuble. Comme il s'y attendait, tout n'avait pas changé, toute sa force n'était pas revenue par miracle et la montée des escaliers lui mit les muscles des cuisses en feu et l'essoufflât. Et pourtant, il n'était qu'au troisième étage. Arrivé devant sa porte, il prit une pause de cinq minutes comme à son habitude, et l'ouvrit. Heureusement qu'il la laissait toujours ouverte, il n'y avait rien à voler de toutes manières, parce que s'il avait du compter sur ses clefs, il aurait mieux fait de rappeler cet inconnu pour lui demander de dormir dans son accueillante voiture.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement, alluma la lumière et s'apprêta à s'asseoir sur son lit… avant de se rendre compte que la place était déjà occupée par un homme en armure… technologique, une fois de plus, son casque, qui avait tout pour être un heaume de son époque, était posé sur sa table de chevet. Le soldat attendait, patiemment, les mains jointes entre elles, les avant-bras posés sur les genoux, comme s'il savait que le demi démon allait revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Son visage se voulait sévère, mais c'était encore un jeunot de la nouvelle génération… Il était juste enjoué et sûr de lui… Et puis surtout, il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

« Théo ? Balbutia t-il, comme persuadé que l'heure des délires de vieillesse était arrivé. »  
L'intéressé ne donna pour seule réponse qu'un simple rire, avant d'expliquer la cause de son hilarité.  
« J'avoue que le coup du nom au pif on me l'avait jamais fait… c'est plutôt bien tenté, mais y a pas de Théo ici !  
\- Théo de Silverberg ? Retenta Balthazar, persuadé de ce qu'il avançait. »  
Pour le coup, l'Inquisitor ne rigolait plus…  
« Juste Silverberg, on a perdu la particule avec l'avènement de la république… Comment tu connais mon nom de famille papy ?  
\- Oh… Tu es donc un descendant ?  
\- Si tu savais le nombre de Théo qu'on a eu dans la famille, difficile de répondre non. Il inspira longuement et redressa sa posture, Bon tu es quoi précisément ?  
\- Un vieil homme qui habite dans une chambre de bonne, rien de plus gamin…  
\- Les vieux hommes ne font pas exploser des bars, avant de disparaître avec des ailes de chauve souris dans le dos…  
\- Alors selon vos dires, je suis un démon c'est ca ? Ironisa le vieux Bob, dans un rire jaune, mêlant inquiétude et fatigue.  
\- Les démons se cachent pour mourir en paix et on une apparence éternellement jeune… D'ailleurs tu es plus jeune que sur les vidéos d'hier… Et celles d'avant hier et des jours encore avant… J'aurais bien dit que tu es un vampire, mais j'en connais aucun capable de provoquer ce que tu as fait hier… Et peu importe ce que tu es, pourquoi tu te défends pas ? Ils essayent au moins d'habitude.  
\- Parce que je ne suis qu'un vieillard… A moitié, l'autre moitié, c'est en effet un démon qui a pris la place…  
\- Oh je vois ! S'intéressa le soldat, Tu as réveillé le démon hier… Forcement, il s'est déchainé… Logiquement, "vous" êtes suffisamment vieux pour pouvoir reprendre le dessus et le rendormir pendant plusieurs années… »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se leva, attrapa son casque qu'il plaça sous son bras, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, sous le regard incompréhensif de Balthazar, qui se pressa de lui demander des explications.  
« Vous vous en allez déjà ? Je ne connais même pas votre prénom.  
\- Et bien… Vous étiez en situation de défense, un peu exagérée certes, mais je met ça sur le réveil de votre… « Locataire ». En revanche, que les choses soient claires, vous êtes, et vous restez une hérésie en sommeil, si ca se reproduit, je saurais vous retrouver, et ca ne sera pas pour vous examiner. Fred…Frederic Silverberg…  
\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, ou juste Bob, le « vieux Bob » comme on m'appelle, répondît il en riant tout en toussant.  
\- Et bien Bob, faites attention à vous, je vous ai à l'œil, et mon service aussi, les secondes chances que j'offre sont rares. Dirons nous que c'est une faveur que je vous accorde par respect pour mon aïeul, concédât il, d'un ton plus sec, en avançant de nouveau d'un pas vers la porte.  
\- Vous êtes bien différent de lui… moins nerveux en tout cas.  
\- Juste pour info… Vous l'avez connu il y a combien de temps ?  
\- Il y a plus de 1300 ans… Je vous laisse calculer le nombre de générations qui nous sépare, railla t-il en souriant.  
\- Ha… Ce Théo là… Tristement célèbre. Sur ceux, Monsieur Lennon, j'ai d'autres hérésies à chasser. »

Il passa à côté de son hôte, qui suivit des yeux le départ de la personne. La porte fut ouverte dans un grincement strident, et la sortie ne se passa pas exactement comme prévue… ne se passa pas du tout en fait. Sept personnes se tenaient sur le pallier, deux rangées de trois personnes, en tenues de mercenaires, armés et en joue, visant l'intérieur de l'appartement, faisant valser la lumière des lasers sur les murs, avant de rechercher les corps des deux dialogueurs. Entre ces formations, se tenait un homme, grand, dont le physique était dissimulé par un long cache poussière en cuir bleu nuit, et dont le bas du visage se caché derrière ce qui pourrait se caractériser de mâchoire métallique, une pièce unique d'un noir chromé. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient rangés en une queue de cheval désordonnée. Dans son regard, brulait une intensité malveillante hors du commun, une haine sans nom, un mélange de rage, de colère et d'autosatisfaction. Il avança de quelques pas seulement, inspectant le décor de fond en comble, posant ses mains gantées sur les différentes surfaces de la pièce. Une voix rauque sortie de là où aurait du se tenir les lèvres de la personne, non modifiée, ce qui renforçait l'étrangeté du dispositif. Il dégagea un pli de son cache poussière pour dévoiler un fourreau dont il dégaina une longue rapière de style italienne, qu'il plaça sous le menton du Vieux Bob.

« Salut Lennon, ca faisait longtemps depuis la Cité des Merveilles, hein ? »

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà !  
J'espère que le style, le concept et la direction que prend l'histoire vous plait toujours !  
Lachez vous en reviews pour tout ce qui est conseil, impressions, envies.  
A la prochaine !_


	3. Chap3: Nos démons sont ceux que l

_Ce chapitre a mit un peu plus de temps à arriver,_ _problème d'ordinateurs que voulez vous ^^._ _  
_ _J'ai réussit à m'en procurez un nouveau temporairement, donc je vais essayer de vous en poster un nouveau dans le week end pour me faire pardonner :p  
_ _Encore merci pour les favs et follows, ainsi qu'à Lilia Purpurea, Klervia, dry1410, Noyale, PKClarine, Yuma Kurotsuki et Yumei Mizuki pour leurs reviews.  
_ _J'ai un peu plus galèré pour l'écriture de ce chapitre, l'envie de placer beaucoup d'éléments, mais j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop à la lecture._

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Nos démons sont ceux que l'on se crée.**

Balthazar sentait le contact froid de la pointe de la lame sur sa gorge, dévisageant celui qui la tenait, d'un regard froid et fatigué, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'un homme qu'il avait tué plus d'un millénaire plus tôt, carbonisé jusqu'au plus profond de ses os pour être plus précis, détruisant l'anomalie qu'avait créé le plongeon dans le puit du Néant et la monstruosité qu'il était déjà à l'origine. Et pourtant, il était là, devant lui, jeune, intimidant et rapide. Durant cette confrontation visuelle, il en venait presque à envier celui qu'il avait détesté une éternité auparavant. Il laissa doucement son iris glisser vers l'Inquisitor. Ce dernier suivait la scène avec une incompréhension intéressée, il venait rencontrer un coupable qui était devenu une victime alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le quitter, et dont l'assaillant provenait d'une autre organisation, ou du moins ne semblait pas agir sous l'initiative de l'Eglise. Sa posture pouvait rappeler celle d'un cowboy, les bras tendus, raides, prêt à dégainer les pistolets rangés au niveau de chacune de ses hanches, à affronter les six personnes braquant des points rouges sur le plastron de son exosquelette. Bob aurait pu continuer à détourner son attention pendant longtemps si le poing de l'Homme à la rapière ne s'était pas abattu sur son visage. L'impact avec ses dents lui mirent la muqueuse de sa cavité buccale droite en charpie, imbibant sa langue et ses papilles d'un goût amer de sang et de chair pourrie. Il recracha le tout d'une salve qui se répandit sur le sol, accompagné d'un peu de bile jaunasse et de dignité. Les doigts gantés lui saisirent le bas de la mâchoire, l'imprégnant du contact glacial du cuir ayant goûté à la fraîcheur de la nuit et des horreurs qu'elle engendre, afin de replacer son visage face à celui de l'Escrimeur, dont les traits qui n'étaient pas dissimulés derrière son masque métallique se tiraient et s'étiraient d'une rage dont il se délectait au cours de ses paroles, prononcées avec fierté et vivacité.

"Regarde moi Balthazar ! Je te tiens en respect, tu me dois donc le tien ! Où est donc passé ce ridicule aventurier qui ne détournait pas son regard du danger ?  
\- Il a disparu en même temps que mes compagnons je suppose. Tout a disparu avec eux…  
\- Mais moi je suis encore là… Et dans bien meilleur état que toi. Il se stoppa un instant avant de reprendre. Grâce à toi... et tes amis."  
Le visage du demi démon se décomposa instantanément, ses rides ses contractèrent sous l'incompréhension et ses yeux, toujours fixés dans ceux de l'Homme à la Rapière se perdirent dans le vague. Ils l'avaient éliminé, lui et le chevalier Vlad, il pouvait encore se souvenir de la carcasse mi humaine, mi arachnoïde, fumante au sol, sujet aux spasmes de la douleurs précédant la fin de toute vie. Il voulut protester, se révolta, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, juste des tremblements de lèvres, similaire à ceux qui apparaissent avec l'âge, mouvements qui furent captés par son interlocuteur, qui éclata de rire en reculant, tout en continuant à pointer sa lame vers l'ancien aventurier. Après s'être ressaisit de son éclat d'hilarité, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la vieille pendule, l'heure qu'il y lut lui provoqua un léger tic au niveau de la paupière droite, et il enchaîna en faisant un signe de main à ses hommes, qui pénètrèrent complètement dans la chambre, détachant leurs viseurs de Silverberg, toujours aussi raide et concentré, afin de se placer en cercle autours du trio. L'épéiste continua de marcher à reculons afin de sortir de la nouvelle formation qu'avait adopté ses acolytes, puis reprit la parole.

"Tu m'as bien entendu Balthazar ! Tu pensais que ton brasero démoniaque m'avait achevé, n'est ce pas ? Je l'ai cru aussi en sentant mes membres et mes organes se rétracter sur eux même à cause de la chaleur, mais ma courte descente dans le "puit", et la mutation qui en avait découlé m'ont renforcé… Pas suffisamment pour me permettre de survivre, ni de régénérer, mais suffisamment pour avoir la volonté et la force de ramper quelques mètres. Mourir écraser par l'éboulement d'une montagne alors que je souffrais déjà le martyr, ou tenter le grand plongeon vers quelque chose qui, juste en l'ayant approché m'avait rendu plus fort ? Le choix fut vite fait, surtout quand j'ai vu Vlad, embarqué par, et avec le paladin, y chuter. Le chevalier savait ce qu'il faisait, et croyez moi, il avait déjà envisagé cette option. Alors je me suis fait violence, me forçant gaspiller mes dernières forces vers cet ultime but, pendant que les pierres chutaient tout autours de moi. Mais j'ai finit par y arriver, laissant mon corps se glisser dans le vide pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité."  
Il marqua un temps de pause, afin de pouvoir observer de nouveau l'horaire actuel, son tic se produisit de nouveau, et comme s'il s'en rendait compte, secoua rapidement la tête, tout en posant son index et son majeur sur sa tempe quelques secondes. Puis sans transitions, il reprit le cours de son histoire.  
" Je te passe les détails de ce qui se passa une fois arrivé "à destination", le temps que cela a duré, ce que j'ai pu vivre ou ressentir... d'un autre côté, je ne saurais ni vraiment t'expliquer, ni te décrire non plus … Le fait est qu'un jour, une brèche apparût au milieu du Néant, puis deux, et ensuite une multitude. Vous veniez de libérer l'un des plus grands habitant de mon univers. Le Titan. Or, inutile de t'expliquer que là où peut passer un titan, un simple homme peut s'y glisser aussi… Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de pouvoir enfin me contempler comme je l'étais auparavant… à quelque détails près."

Il accompagna ses derniers mots en faisant tinter sa lame contre l'appareil recouvrant sa mâchoire.  
"Mais je ne suis pas sortit seul… Un de mes comparses m'offrit ce don, en échange de mes services, de continuer à être ce que je suis, à me libérer des affres du temps… Contrairement à toi, Lennon… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, pour lui, que je ne te tue pas. Mais ne t'imagines pas que tu vas bien t'en sortir pour autant."  
Il expliqua cela en riant de nouveau.  
"J'ai vu ce que tu étais capable de faire au bar, tout le monde l'a vu… Et je ne compte pas te laisser te rendormir. Et croies moi sur parole...Ça sera bien pire, je ne vais pas te ménager."  
L'Escrimeur jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'horloge et sembla sourire sous son masque, bien que rien ne permit de le confirmer, il fit demi tour sur lui même, se trouvant dos au vieux Bob, rangea sa rapière et marcha vers la sortie.  
"Dépêches toi de me rejoindre si tu veux que des innocents puisse recevoir le sacrement saint. Vous autre, faites en sorte que Silverberg puisse passer le bonjour à son ancêtre de ma part."

Il disparut sur le pas de la porte, laissant le duo de Lumières et de Ténèbres au centre des hommes de mains de leurs agresseur. La retombée d'adrénaline fît tambouriner le coeur du demi-démon dans sa cage thoracique au point qu'il crut que ce dernier allait exploser. Ses membres tremblaient et son cerveau ne savait que faire. Un sifflement lui parvint aux oreilles, puis il perdit son équilibre et tout contrôle de ses jambes, à tel point qu'il finit par mettre un genoux à terre, se tenant la poitrine d'une main victime de secousses. La dernière fois qu'il avait dû se confronter à l'un de ses adversaires de si près remontait à une éternité, tout comme le temps qu'il passa dans cette position de faiblesse. Son seul repère était sa respiration qu'il sentait résonner en écho dans son crâne. L'Homme à la Rapière n'avait pas mentit, il aurait été plus rapide de le tuer, son corps n'était plus apte à subir les conditions qu'il arrivait à assumer dans sa jeunesse… Et que faisait son démon cette fois ci ? Aucune réponse ne lui fit apporter, alors il se contenta de fixer sans but son parquet…. Jusqu'à ce qu'un corps ne tombe inerte à ce même endroit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et lui, un bond en arrière. Du sang commença à se répandre là où le macabé avait atterri, avant de se rendre compte que cinq autre était reparti dans l'espace de la chambrette. Seul Frederic était debout, tenant un large pistolet dans chaque main, l'armure couverte de giclées de sang, tel des tatouages tribaux recouvrant la peau tannée des hommes les plus valeureux de leurs tribus. Le Pyromage ne savait pas s'il devait être apeuré ou satisfait, à tel point qu'il n'osa pas se mouvoir pendant quelques minutes, toujours essoufflé par sa douloureuse expérience qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser, ce ne fut pas une arme braquée, mais une main tendue qui se trouva devant lui. Il accepta de la saisir et se redressa avec un peu de mal, profitant largement de l'appui offert par l'avant bras du plus jeune des deux. Ce dernier laissa du temps à Bob d'observer avec lassitude les dégâts causés dans son appartement. Cette pièce, c'était le symbole de la vie de tranquillité qu'il s'était forgé… Et le voilà percé de balles et de sang. L'Inquisitor lui posa une main sur l'épaule et tenta de la questionner.

"Désolé de ne pas vous laisser plus de repos… mais il me semble que vous avez un rendez vous urgent avec votre dernier invité."  
La remarque fit naître une légère lueur dans le fond des pupilles de Lennon, et un petit sourire en coin, qui s'estompèrent toutefois rapidement.  
"En effet… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment suivit mes cours de catéchisme vois tu ? Je n'ai donc pas compris ce qu'il a voulu me dire. Si tu as une idée, je ne suis pas contre…  
\- Il n'y a que la messe de minuit qui accorde le sacrement saint, et à cette heure-ci, il n'y a que la Cathédrale des Archanges qui officie encore… Et il est 23h43.  
\- Il nous faut combien de temps pour s'y rendre?  
\- En voiture ? Une vingtaine de minutes.  
\- C'est foutu gamin… Je n'ai ni permis, ni voiture et on arrivera en retard…  
\- Et bien, tout dépend... vous êtes déjà monté sur une moto?"

Le deux roues du militaire traversait la ville à une allure défiant toute notion de sécurité, grillant les feux rouges, doublant tout véhicules pouvant les ralentir. Le vieux Bob laissait ses cheveux gris voler au vent de la nuit, sur lesquels pouvaient se refléter les quelques éclats d'une lune pleine. La sensation était à la fois nouvelle et mélancolique, lui rappelant les chevauchées épiques qu'il avait pu connaître lors des traversées du Cratère au cours de ses quêtes, ou de ses fuites. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Mirage pouvait changer lors de sa période nocturne. Les lumières des bâtiments offraient à la cité une majestuositée sans nom, il imaginait se retrouver dans ses forêts de lucioles où l'on croyait se baigner parmis les étoiles, un voyage au centre d'une galaxie terrestre. Le vrombissement de seulements quelques moteurs, et les bribes de discussions par ci et par là, accompagnaient l'endroit d'une symphonie silencieuse… pour combien de temps encore ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, dès qu'ils se stoppèrent sur le parvis du lieu de culte, des cris emergèrent de l'intérieur, se mixant aux sinistres sonnements des cloches annonçant le nouveau jour, jouant le rôle actuel d'un glas des plus sordide. Quand le dernier coup résonna dans toute la cité, les hurlements cessèrent instantanément. Une silhouette se dégagea des imposantes portes de bois, alors que nos deux hommes couraient pour s'en rapprocher. Un enfant, effrayé, à juste titre. Sa fuite se stoppa soudainement, l'abdomen transpercé par un dard argenté, autours duquel commençait à fleurir les pétales d'une rose macabre. La silhouette de l'Homme à la Rapière, droit et serein, dissimulé dans son cache poussière se tenait derrière le petit être qu'il fit glisser le long de sa lame vers le sol afin de se débarrasser du corps sans vie, et entreprit la descente des marches en rengainant. Il identifia rapidement l'aventurier et son nouveau compagnon dans leurs courses vers lui, et son contenta de sortir un petit objet d'une poche intérieure de son long manteau qu'il dressa au dessus de sa tête. En reconnaissant ce qu'il montrait, l'Inquisitor stoppa le vieux Bob dans sa course essoufflée contre la montre. Puis l'escrimeur referma son poing… Et la cathédrale explosa de toute part, entraînant un tremblement de toute la place alentours, qui désiquilibra les retardataires, les faisant lourdement chuter au sol, alors que le terroriste disparaissait derrière les nuées de fumées et de poussières engendrées par son acte.

Une fois libéré de l'emprise du jeune Silverberg, et remis debout, aussi difficile qu'était l'effort, Balthazar s'empressa de courir parmis les ruines encore chaudes de l'endroit où se tenait quelques minutes auparavant un des monuments les plus important de Mirage. Le Soldat restait bouche bée de ce qu'il venait d'assister… Tout cela ne faisait aucun sens. Immobile, il se contenta de rester à genoux devant le désastre face auquel il était impuissant. Devait il prier ? Il n'en sut que trop rien, et fut coupé par une voix familière provenant de son dos. Il se redressa sur ses deux jambes et fit face à celui venant de l'interpeller, il ne nécessita pas beaucoup de temps pour reconnaître l'inspecteur l'ayant convoqué pour l'affaire de l'explosion du bar tabac. Ce dernier était accompagné de plusieurs soldat de l'Eglise qui se placèrent en arc de cercle derrière l'Inquisitor. Le policier le fixa d'un air las et désespéré.

"En avance sur les lieux d'un crime pour lequel vous n'avez pas été affilié, hein ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire, balbutia le militaire, sur les nerf.  
\- Tout comme celle qui vous a sûrement poussé à ne pas éliminer l'hérésie dont on vous avez confié la traque, à discuter avec lui, celle qui vous a permi de laisser vous prendre en otage avec ce dernier par un inconnu, celle qui vous a fait venir ici avec le démon à l'arrière de votre véhicule, et la destruction d'un bâtiment de la Lumière au moment de votre arrivée.  
\- Comment ? interrogea t-il, hésitant.  
\- La caméra sur votre casque et celles de circulation. Les vidéos de surveillance autours du périmètre de la Cathédrale ont été étrangement désactivées, chose facile à faire au vue des privilèges dont vous bénéficiez avec votre rang. Sans oublier la disparition de votre prétendue cible après ce second accident  
\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Il est juste...  
\- On ne peut plus sérieux."  
L'inspecteur fit un signe à ses hommes, qui saisirent le jeune homme, en lui ôtant de force les pièces de son armure, les laissant dans une simple tenue en lycras, afin de lui placer les menottes.

" Frederic Silverberg, pour trahison envers la Lumière, l'Etat, le Cratère, complicité avec une hérésie et ses méfaits et avoir déshonoré votre nom et votre grade, vous êtes destitué de votre rang d'Inquisitor ainsi que de toutes charges qui incombent à votre profession, et en état d'arrestation"

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà,  
_ _j'espère que ça vous a plut et que ça a répondu à votre grande question dans les reviews !  
_ _Comme d'habitude, lachez vous dans les reviews, je suis toujours preneur pour des conseils, ressentiments, avis (théories ?)  
_

 _Bref, merci encore de m'avoir lu et de me suivre, la suite au prochain épisode ;)_


	4. Chap4: Confrontations inattendues -Fred-

_C'est un chapitre un peu particulier qui va suivre, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi ^^  
Merci à Dry1410 et à PKClarine pour les reviews du chapitre précédent ! (et à Rain_Flicker pour ses retours par twitter, et ce depuis ma première fic !)  
Y a pas mal d'éléments qui s'enchainent, j'espère que ça restera lisible et compréhensible !  
Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Confrontations inattendues -Frederic-**

La garde à vue avait duré des heures entières où l'on avait submergé Silverberg de questions, d'accusations et de regards désespérés. L'incompréhension de la majorité les avaient poussés à prendre des conclusions hâtives à son égard, surtout en considérant que d'avoir laisser une hérésie en vie représentait un plus grand crime que d'être devenu son allié. Depuis la création du poste d'Inquisitor dans la police, c'était bien la première fois que l'un d'eux se retrouvait destitué de son grade par autre chose que la mort, quelle déception il pouvait représenter pour ses collègues, sa ville et l'Eglise. Quand l'aube sembla arriver, à passer la nuit assis, observé et jugé de ceux qui furent autrefois ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme ami, Fred commença à effleurer du bout de la pensée ce que pouvait ressentir le vieux Bob à devoir avancer dans un monde opposé de bout en bout à ce qu'il avait toujours connu jusque lors, ignoré et incompris de ses semblables qui paraissaient soudain n'etre plus qu'une horde d'étrangers aux visages aussi similairement qu'étrangement familiers. Son corps demeurait impassible à la tornade d'événements qui ravageait son quotidien, hormis un léger rictus qui trahissait toute l'ironie qu'il captait de la situation… A moins que ce ne soit ses nerfs qui commençaient déjà à lâcher ? Ou peut être un mélange des deux, dont l'un prenait le dessus sur l'autre par intermittence, comme une vieille balance déréglée par les générations. Il se rappela une tape sur l'épaule, une évocation à sa famille qui serait si honteuse… puis l'apothéose : Une dernière formule de politesse, un bras qui soudain le redresse, la marche guidée par une laisse, un véhicule qui s'empresse, l'agglutination soudaine de la presse, des têtes qui s'abaissent, un couloir hurlant de détresse, un verrou qui sent la graisse, des barreaux en attendant qu'il se confesse, sa liberté aussi peu perceptible qu'une caresse… puis il se laissa glisser au sol.

L'effondrement complet d'un rythme. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, tout était si flou, aussi vitreux que son regard à l'instant présent, sa réaction face au demi-démon, le fait de l'avoir épargné, comment il était devenu un pion de l'homme à la rapière en une seule rencontre, pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à se défendre durant son interrogatoire, la raison pour laquelle on ne lui avait pas rasé de près le crâne et la mâchoire selon le protocole à son arrivée en prison, ce qui l'attendait, un jugement ou une condamnation directe comme celle réservée aux hérésies. La veine de sa tempe battait de plus en plus fort sous l'avalanche de question si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de l'étreinte que lui offrit Morphée.

La journée du lendemain fut du même acabit, en plus du rituel imposé par son nouveau statut de prisonnier. Il sembla cependant déceler un léger traitement de faveur à son égard, sympathie de la part d'anciens collègues en mémoire des faveurs qu'il avait rendu au Cratère ou simple mesure de prévention afin d'éviter de se retrouver roué sous les attaques physiques et psychologiques de détenus qu'il avait placé en ce même lieu ? Une fois de plus, la question resta et resterai sans réponses. Le seul moment qui le marqua fut le retour dans sa cellule qu'il s'imposa pendant la période de temps libre, mesure de précaution et manque d'envie liés lui firent rapidement considérer cette idée comme la plus raisonnable. Et pour la première fois en accord avec lui même en deux jours, il finit par trouver le sommeil qu'il avait tant chassé la veille au soir. Un sommeil sans rêves, accompagné d'un orchestre de cris dans son crâne, jouant la symphonie de vieux souvenirs douloureux, et d'autre si récents… Tellement récents qu'il paraissait réalistes. Ou peut être simplement parce que c'était le cas. Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un garde arrivant en titubant devant ses barreaux, sur lequel il s'effondra, les enduisant d'un sang collant et poisseux, plus visqueux que celui qui sortait de sa bouche, de laquelle sortit une simple phrase, aussi douloureuse sembla t-elle à être prononcée : "Inquisitor...Sauves nous… ou sauves toi." La conclusion fut apportée par une salve de tir qui heurtèrent le malheureux en plein crâne, le dégageant violemment de l'accroche qu'il exerçait pour se maintenir debout.

Il contempla le liquide vermillon se répandre dans les interstices du carrelage au sol dessinant un macabre labyrinthe, sans savoir comment réagir, apparement la menace était déjà trop proche pour envisager la seconde solution proposée, elle était là, et elle s'avançait vers lui, à un rythme qui lui était quasiment inconnu et pourtant distinguable entre mille. Un pas sans doutes ni remords, feutré par le contact du sol avec un manteau et accompagné d'un tintement en accord avec le rythme de la marche, celui du battement de la ceinture contre la garde métallique d'une arme. Puis le son fut engloutit par de nombreux autres, plus pressés, discoordonnés qui se joinrent à lui, sans le dépasser. Une dizaine de mètres et ils seraient devant lui. Si on l'avait considéré injuste dans sa vie, qu'on l'honore au moins pour sa mort, il était un Silverberg, un vrai, ceux qui meurent pour la Lumière. Ses muscles se bandèrent, ses poings se compactèrent, ses yeux de sang s'injectèrent et les quelques rides de son visage se contractèrent. Il était calme, il était prêt. Son sang bouillonnait et son esprit était focalisé sur l'attente de voir sa cible apparaître. Puis le masque de l'Homme à la Rapière surgissa de l'angle mort du mur, comme il l'avait prévu, et sans hésiter, se jeta sur lui, à mains nues, à l'image de ce genre de monstres qu'il avait pu traquer dans les rues étroites de Mirage auparavant. Il le frappa, une fois, deux fois, puis trois, thorax, côtes flottantes, plexus, tout devait y passer. La rage l'habitait, et l'aveuglait. Au point qu'il ne vit pas la lame argentée sortir de son fourreau et se planter à une fulgurance impressionnante dans son épaule, perforant sa chair et ses muscles d'un bout à l'autre si sa scapula n'avait pas bloqué la pointe de l'arme.

Il lâcha sa proie ainsi qu'un long cri de douleur alors qu'on l'aggripait dans tous les sens afin de séparer les deux combattants, la rapière encore plantée dans la haute articulation de son bras gauche. Il fut forcé à se redresser pendant que l'on aidait son opposant à faire de même. Ce dernier s'approcha en titubant légèrement d'un Frederic épuisé, et quand il fut arrivé à distance, attrapa sévèrement le pommeau de sa lame, et la fit tourner d'un grand coup sec dans la plaie, puis continua le mouvement plus doucement, sans s'arrêter pour autant, comme s'il cherchait à la visser définitivement dans l'os. Les regards se noyèrent les uns dans les autres, chacun avait son but, mais l'honneur bafoué se ressentit chez tous deux. L'Escrimeur saisissa le bas de son masque de sa main et le réajusta parfaitement à sa mâchoire, avant de se lancer dans quelques réprimandes envers l'Inquisitor, sans pour autant stopper sa torture.  
"Silverberg, Silverberg… Vous êtes bien les mêmes d'une générations à une autre" Il appuya un peu plus fort sur son arme et la fin de sa phrase, enchaînant après quelque secondes pour bien laisser s'ancrer son message.  
" Je sais que tu n'as rien à voir avec toute cette querelle de vieux pleins de remords, mais tu es devenu un pion si interessant que ça serait bête d'en profiter quand tout concorde… Ne crois pas que je me cherche une excuse, je suis pleinement satisfait de tout ce qui se passe !" Sa main vint tapoter la joue du militaire, ironisant une marque de consolation.  
"Mais le timing est serré, je ne dois pas trainer ! Je viens tout de même d'attaquer la Prison de Mirage… enfin tu as l'air de t'en être rendu compte tout seul. Soit un bon chien Silverberg, et tout se passera bien pour toi à la fin... peut être."

Les deux derniers mots furent accompagnés du retrait de la rapière, accompagnés de l'écoulement de sang qui commença à se répandre de la blessure. L'intéressé ne savait ni quoi répondre, ni s'il en avait seulement la force, ou si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Il observa plus d'une vingtaine de mercenaires en tenues para-militaire lui passer devant, équipés de lance-flamme, se répartir les différentes salles de la prison. Moins d'une minute fut suffisante pour que la chaleur et les fumées commencent à envahir l'enceinte complète du bâtiment. Des mains sévères lui placèrent d'ailleurs de force un masque à gaz sur le visage. Le groupe de "terroristes" se retrouva de nouveau rapidement dans le couloir des cellules d'où notre soldat avait assisté à la scène complète. Ils firent sauter les vitres et les barreaux qui bloquaient les fenêtres et entreprirent la descente en rappel. L'Homme à la Rapière qui était resté, muet et immobile à le surveiller pendant que ses hommes acomplissaient leurs tâches, le dominant de sa hauteur alors qu'il était vaincu, à genoux, lui adressa un dernier message…

"Et la prochaine fois que tu me fonces dessus Silverberg… Prend un bouclier, histoire que l'on s'amuse un peu plus!" Puis il se retira vers l'issue fraîchement créée, jusqu'à s'apercevoir que les cinq seuls hommes équipés de simples mitraillettes entreprirent de le suivre. D'un geste de main, il leurs fit comprendre qu'ils devaient rester ici, en leur fournissant pour seul explication : "N'oubliez pas qu'il faut qu'il soit vu ou récupéré par vous-savez-qui, là vous pourrez ensuite nous rejoindre… Si vous échouez, souvenez vous de ce que vous devez faire… Sinon, le mécontentement du Lord sera pire que ce vous ne pensiez. Pour le Lord.  
\- Pour le Lord !" Reprirent en choeur mais sans y mettre, les désignés volontaires pendant que leur chef disparaissait du lieu.

Il resta là, à attendre comme un vieux lion de cirque au milieu de la piste pendant que ses dresseurs tournaient autours de lui, prêt à faire claquer leurs fouets de plomb à la moindre tentative de désobéissance, chose qu'il ne comptait pas leur offrir, même si son état le lui avait permis, ce qui n'était pas le cas. La chaleur environnante l'etourdissait encore plus que sa faiblesse, si bien qu'il fût persuadé d'apercevoir une ombre animalière se dessiner et onduler dans les flammes qui obstruaient le bout de couloir. Les contours de l'illusion prirent bientôt une forme un poil plus humaine, bipède pour le moins, sans que ses "geôliers" n'en remarquent rien pour autant. Il faillit tomber dans l'inconscience en voyant la forme surgir en bondissant hors de l'incendie, saisissant le mercenaire le plus proche de lui par le coup, le faisant chuter au sol, et quelques secondes plus tard, lui arracher littéralement la trachée d'un coup de griffes bestial. Le deuxième eut juste le temps de réagir qu'il se trouva déjà éjecté dans le bûcher, dont naquit un souffle enflammé qui vint lécher, puis déguster la chair du troisième, sans toucher Fred, à demi-conscient de ce qui se produisait, sur son passage. Le prochain eut plus de chance, il se retrouva lacéré au niveau de l'abdomen, les organes à l'air sous ses protections militaires, mais encore en vie. Le dernier eut juste le temps de tirer une salve vers la chose, qui lui sectionna presque les deux avants bras, avant de porter le coup de grace au visage, le demandibulant et l'énucléant par la même occasion. L'Inquisitor n'avait pas vu le sort réservé aux deux dernières victimes, mais la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'il ferait mieux de rester immobile et de se faire oublier, car son éphémère sauveur n'avait rien d'humain, et qu'il serait surement le prochain sur sa liste au moindre mouvement. L'entité s'approcha de lui, il put clairement distinguer une peau quasiment semblable à un cuir marron rougeâtre, des membres secs et musclés à bloc, le visage était sombre, dissimulé sous une crinière cendrée d'où émergeaient deux petites proéminences noires et derrière laquelle luisaient des reflets jaunes maléfiques. Un frisson lui partit de la nuque et se répandit tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le mouvement de trop. En effet, son nouvel assaillant dirigea sa main aux griffes noires ébènes son épaule valide, par laquelle il fut soulevé et remis sur pied sans questionnements ni approbations. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut quand il découvrit la voix rauque et profonde lui dire que ça allait être douloureux, qu'il allait essayer quelque chose. C'est ce moment là que choisit le seul militaire en vie, tenant ses intestins entre ses mains, pour crier de ses dernières force.

" Ca ne te sauveras pas de Lord Azau, Silverberg !"

Après ces dernières paroles pauvres en espérance, le poing du monstre se referma et se crispa, en simultanée une boule de feu se dégagea du reste de l'incident, qui gagnait du terrain, et la "jeta" hors de la prison par la fenêtre utilisée par l'Homme à la Rapière. Quand celle ci atteignit le toit d'un bâtiment opposé, qui était à plusieurs centaines de mètres, ce fut à tout le corps de l'entité de se contracter, alors les langues incandescentes se précipitèrent vers eux et les devorèrent, corps et âmes, dans la fatigue et la douleur.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a "plu",  
_ _C'est en effet peut être plus violent que les précédents chapitres, et je m'en excuse si vous ne vous y attendiez pas (bon après j'ai tué un gosse dans le chapitre précédent, ça annonce la couleur, mais c'est plus une tradition dans Aventures ^^)_

Lachez vous dans les reviews pour avis, conseils, aperçu,

 _théories, ce que vous voulez, ça fait toujours plaisirs de voir vos retours (et ils sont bons en plus !)_

 _J'annonce aussi, dans le prochain chapitre, ça sera les mêmes moments, mais avec le narrateur de nouveau axé sur Bob (comment il réagit face à l'arrestation de Fred, l'incendie de la prison, où est il, qu'est ce qu'il fait,..) , comme je disais, c'était un chapitre un peu particulier ^^_

Bref, merci de m'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !


	5. Chap5: Confrontations inattendues -Bob-

_Salut à tous, la suite est là parès un petit mois d'absence (et oui, les partielles, les fêtes, ça prend du temps tout ça ;) )  
Merci à Dry1410, Yumei Mizuki, Lilia Purpurea, PKClarine et Yuma Kurotsuki pour vous reviews.  
Pour y répondre rapidement, en effet le passé simple du 3ème groupe me vient instinctivement sur papier, mais à l'ordi je doit toujours, et mon correcteur auto n'a pas l'air de plus les apprécier que moi, mais je vais y prêter deux fois plus attention.  
Quand aux ressentis de Théo pour Yumei, j'espère que tu auras plus de réponses dans ce chapitre.  
_

 _Merci aussi pour avoir remarqué l'effort stylistique du dernier chapitre, ça ma touche sincèrement !_

 _Comme prévu, vous allez savoir ce que faisait Bob pendant les péripéties de notre Inquisitor.  
vous devriez commencer enfin à voir ou cela va nous mener, quoi que... ^^_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Confrontations inattendues -Bob-**

Bob avait subi visuellement l'arrestation de Frédéric par les collègues de ce dernier, alors qu'il était dans la quête désespérée de quelques survivants parmis les décombres fumants de la Cathedrale des Archanges,bien vaine tentative. Par lâcheté ou parce qu'il lui sembla que ce fut le choix le plus réfléchis, il favorisa l'option de la retraite, profitant de l'embrumage cendré et poussiéreux des lieux. Où aller et pourquoi y aller ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais peu lui importait, le plus avisé indiquait clairement qu'il devait ne plus voir cette ville, tout comme cette ville apprécierait de ne plus le voir pendant un temps, là où l'Homme à la rapière ne pourrait plus placer sa pointe sur sa gorge, ni l'inclure dans ses manipulations. Instinctivement et sans que ça ne l'étonne pour autant, ses jambes de vieillards le conduisirent jusqu'au Disque de Charbon. C'est ainsi qu'on appelait la périphérie de la cité, port commercial inclus. En effet, vu du ciel, la forme dessinée par cet immense quartier était d'une précision quasiment géométrique, percé en son centre par un halo de technologie, de foie aveuglée, et d'aisance sous contrôle. C'est dans cette banlieue qu'avec le temps avait fini par s'accumuler les simples ouvriers et gens aux faibles revenus… Et aussi un bon nombre de reclus, nains, elfes, et prêtre d'Église sans pratiquants, ou tellement peu que le terme de secte paraissait être véridique, surtout que la Force à laquelle il s'adressait n'avait pas montré preuve d'existence depuis moult siècles. Mais historiquement, les premiers à y avoir pris place était des mineurs de charbon. Aujourd'hui, la zone était un relief de bâtisses pourries, construites à la mains, d'usines désaffectées, ou qui auraient mieux fait de l'être au vue de l'intérêt qu'on semblait porter au respect des normes, quelques écoles et dispensaires, mais indissociable des autres bâtiments qui s'emboîtaient , se dévoraient dans leurs pauvretés et semblaient déferler comme un tout sur le centre ville.

Il pénétra dans une de ses propriétés de fortune inhabité au premier abord, non loin du port, et s'affala dans le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva, un vieux sofa délavé, imprégné d'une odeur d'urine de chat qui lui fit retrousser le nez et lui arracha un rictus. Il laissa son dos, meurtris par la longue journée qu'il avait passé, se glisser le long du dossier. L'assise était terriblement inconfortable, en partie parce qu'il était posé sur la télécommande d'une télé si rétro que la question de la diffusion en couleur était légitime d'être posée. Il laissa ses doigts parchemineux caresser et se faufiler entre les touches, jusqu'à à appuyer celle qui permit d'activer la carcasse qui emplit la pièce d'un son et de couleurs aussi fades que celles du canapé, amplifiant la pâleur de peau de l'ancien aventurier, qui se confondit dans le décor, à l'image d'un fantôme dont la lassitude d'errer éternellement dans un monde où il n'avait plus sa place lui avait fait passer l'envie d'hanter qui que ce soit. A bout de force, il ne se rendit pas compte du sommeil dans lequel il sombra alors qu'il était encore en train de se frictionner les muscles des cuisses afin de se réchauffer. Il ferma les yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis s'assoupit, un air de sérénité se dessinant sur ses rides.

Et pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il se réveilla, mais dans une pièce, un lieu tout au autre, mais loin d'être inconnu. Il reconnut rapidement sa chambre, sa première chambre, celle qu'il avait quand il était enfant. Il n'eut aucun mal à sortir du lit dans lequel il s'était téléporté, pas de souffrances, pas de contractures, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la hauteur à laquelle le sommier se trouvait. Il dut se laisser glisser du matelas en plumes d'oies pour pouvoir atteindre le sol, un parquet froid, propre mais rayé par l'âge et le passage de personnes et de meubles. Intrigué, il préféra quitter l'endroit, sans vérifier que le reste de l'aménagement correspondait à ses souvenir, et passa la seule porte qu'il trouva. La pièce de vie. Identique en tout point, hormis que tout lui sembla plus démesuré, la cheminée, dont l'âtre embrasé crachait une mélodie de violoncelle pincé quasiment imperceptible. Les sièges, les tables, tout était beaucoup trop haut. Ou du moins, il était trop petit, c'est ce qu'il comprit. Comme pour sa pièce à coucher, il préféra ne pas s'y attarder, un soupçon de terreur commença à germer en lui. Le troisième lieu vers lequel il se dirigea était un couloir, celui qui devait le mener vers la sortie de cette demeure pleine de souvenirs. La lumière du feu dans son dos éclairait la pièce ocre avec une intensité sans pareille, faisant de lui une petite ombre effacée dans l'immensité alentours. Etrangement, une branche de lierre était apparu sur le mur gauche de cette allée, alors que dans la réalité, il n'y en avait jamais eu. Il dut se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour commencer à palper, ressentir et découvrir la plante qui le surpassait en hauteur. Au premier contact, la symphonie jouée par les cordes prit une ampleur plus audible et musicale, comme si le pincement avait été remplacé par un jeu à l'archet. Trois pas, c'est ce qu'il avait à faire auparavant, c'est ce qu'il avait fait quand il avait tout quitter pour partir à l'aventures, c'est ce qu'Enoch avait fait quand il les avait abandonné, c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il posa sa main à plat sur la tige de la plante grimpante, et commença à avancer, un pas, deux pas, puis trois. Soudain, la longueur du passage parut s'allonger drastiquement, comme lorsque l'on découvre un effet d'optique, et le jeu du violoncelle s'intensifia. Déterminé, il referma son poing, et le fit glisser, sur la partie végétale du mur, tout en reprenant sa marche. Soudain il commença à arracher quelques feuilles en se rendant compte que sa taille lui permettait maintenant d'être à leurs niveaux, puis par poignées, alors que des percussions s'ajoutaient dans une mélodie disgracieuse, avant de commencer à s'ajuster alors qu'il se repoussa violemment du mur, et se mit à courir, les bras plaqués le long du corps. Suite à cette course sans résultats, il ralentit et commença à reprendre son souffle dans une marche bien plus posée, alors que le fond musical revint à un simple violoncelle, calme et maîtrisé. Il prit même le temps de s'attarder à vraiment contempler les détails de la plante, ses nervures, sa couleur, ses qualités et ses imperfections, de l'apprécier, de profiter de l'odeur qu'elle pouvait dégager, de suivre ce chemin qu'elle lui traçait… jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente le besoin de s'y rattacher, de s'y appuyer. Non plus simplement de la toucher, il devait s'y soutenir, s'il voulait pouvoir atteindre cette satanée porte, alors que le violoncelle commençait à se désaccorder et se stopper.

Enfin, il atteignit le bout de son périple, sa respiration était étrangement sur le point de se stopper, quand il ouvrit pour de bon cette fine protection de bois qui le retenait de l'extérieur. Le décor était lugubre, glacial, il fit un pas en avant, et put reconnaître les alentours, son village natal, du moins ce qu'il en restait, des bâtisses carbonisées , recouverte de neiges et de plaques de givres, en se retournant, il constata que sa maison était dans le même état, seul la porte tenait encore miraculeusement debout, sans aucun support, un tas de cendre, de pierres et de charpentes noircies répandues au sol. Le ciel se détachait sous forme d'aurores boréales et d'étoiles scintillantes, une véritable oxymore entre le ciel et la terre. Soudain, il se sentit observé, en regardant de nouveau vers son patelin, il distingua une forme de glacier érigée au centre des vestiges. En s'approchant, il reconnut un homme, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait assis dedans, comme dans un trône de cristal. C'était lui même. Ou plus précisément Enoch s'il avait vécu aussi longtemps que son fils. Les deux étaient quasiment indissociable physiquement. Sans sa saluer, le vieux Bob récupéra une chaise qui semblait avoir survécu à ce qui s'était produit, et l'épousa avant de s'assoir dessus. Il caressa sa barbe blanche, et le fixa de ses yeux félins, ces derniers se remplissant de haine et de rancoeur, tout comme sa voix quand il s'adressa à lui.

"Père.  
\- Non, tu oublies toujours de faire la distinction, hein ? Octavius. C'est comme ca que tu m'appelais alors que je n'étais que ce que tu pensais être ton ami imaginaire. Tu m'as rajouté dans ton prénom pour t'en souvenir, avec Bernabé, celui de ton grand père pour éviter d'avoir à utiliser celui de ton père en complément et te sentir plus humain que démon.  
\- Certes…  
\- Pas très loquace depuis notre dernière rencontre en face à face, hein ? railla l'hérésie. C'était il y a quoi… Deux siècles ?  
\- Trois.  
\- Ah oui, quand tu as dû fuir ta famille pour échapper à l'Église de la Lumière, qui t'a tout de même rattrapé. Tout ça pour protéger ta fille… Et tu en veux toujours à Enoch de t'abandonner alors que tu as reproduit le même schéma par la suite… Douce ironie, n'est ce pas ? Le visage paternel se recouvrir d'un sourire carnassier plein de fiertées.  
\- Tais toi , l'implora t-il en baissant les yeux pour la première fois.  
\- Bien, de toute façon, à l'heure qu'il est, elles doivent toutes deux être mortes… Mais je ne suis pas là, pour nous rappeler de bons souvenirs.  
\- Viens en fait…  
\- Excellent ! Quoique tu en dises, nous ne sommes qu'un à cinquante pour cent chacun. Depuis toujours, soit l'un prend le dessus à quatre vingt dix pour cent, et n'utilise donc que dix pour cent d'existence à l'autre. Du coup, tu n'utilises qu'un faible potentiel de ma magie, et moi, ne me sers que de ta charpente physique pour me liberer et "m'incarner". Et si on comptait ta forme élémentaire dans le temps, on pouvait monter jusqu'à quatre-vingt pour cent. Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu es un monstre. Bob accompagna ses mots d'une frappe du poing sur un des accoudoirs, faisant ressortir les veines bleutées de sa peau parcheminée. Si je te laisse plus de place, tu t'engouffres comme un torrent qui brise un barrage. Je suis la conscience, tu n'es que puissance et vilenie. Tu as toujours fonctionné comme ça ! Regardes comment ça a fini lors de l'affrontement contre la Mort, contre les soldats pendant ma fuite, ou même plus récemment au tabac !  
\- J'avais bien aimé le feu d'artifice final pourtant… Mais maintenant je… nous ne sommes plus que la moitié de ce nous étions chacun. Après chacune de mes interventions, je ne peux que me reposer, et te laisser sans défenses jusqu'à la prochaine occasion.. Tu n'as plus toute ta force physique et ton intelligence s'est retrouvée ralentie, pour mon cas, ma sournoiserie et ma puissante actuelle sont injures à ce que je suis vraiment capable de faire.  
\- Ce ne sont que des observations que j'ai déjà retourné des centaines de fois dans mon esprit.  
\- Alors, quand tu auras le besoin, au lieu de ne compter que sur ton intellect ou que sur ma force. Pourquoi ne pas juste être nous ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sur, mais j'aimerai être certains ne pas avoir compris…  
\- Tu as très bien compris ! Le démon leva ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour signaler son agacement. Nous sommes un hybride! Alors agissons comme tel, une forme, tu penses, tu parles, j'agis et j'utilise la magie."

Il laissa un blanc s'installer avant de reprendre.  
"De tout façon, notre ami à la Rapière ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Même si tu espères le contraire, tu sais ce que ca ne va pas être le cas... C'est notre seule chance."  
Pour la première fois, Bob fut marqué par l'attitude son démon, il avait parlé en tant qu'une seule et unique entité et non pas juste pour son profit et sembla se restreindre à ne pas pouvoir avoir tout contrôle et répandre le chaos de toute part… Et il avait surtout raison, pourquoi se contenter de voir la coupe à moitié pleine, ou à moitié vide, à travers le demi-homme ou le demi-démon, quand on a une coupe intégrale ? Sans en dire plus, il se leva et déplaça sa chaise face au trône de cristal. En se rasseyant, saisit les mains de celui qu'il dénommait Octavius.  
Pour la première fois, ils étaient unis et égaux.  
Pour la première fois, il existait réellement.

Puis le vent commença à souffler, la neige les recouvrit rapidement de son manteau de flocons, et le pyromage fut violemment repoussé jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit seule, ne le laissant pas le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au démon. La porte se referma dans un univers sombre et insensoriel, puis il se réveilla. La télévision était toujours allumée et diffusait en direct une présentatrice devant la prison de Mirages, en flamme. Le commentaire audio soupçonnait le démon de l'attaque du tabac et de la cathédrale de venir libérer son complice récemment arreté, le tristement célèbre Inquisitor Silverbeg. Bien qu'encore dans les vappes, et usé comme après chacun de ses réveils, son sang se mit à bouillonner. On voulait qu'il aille le chercher ? Très bien, il irait. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de connaître ce que ça fait d'être soi même, d'être à moitié homme, moitié démon.

* * *

L'Inquisitor ouvrit les yeux avec une migraine horrible, le coeur au bord des lèvres, sur un canapé miteux, complètement perdu, habillé de vêtements sales et trop grands pour lui. Sa mémoire lui rappela les derniers événements de façon fugace, la prison, l'homme à la rapière, le Bête et les flammes qui rongèrent son corps. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il se redressait pour être en position assise. Durant cette manoeuvre, une douleur insupportable s'installa dans son épaule gauche. La zone était marquée par une horrible cicatrice purulente, souvenir du passage de la lame de l'Homme à la Rapière. Sa vision trouva rapidement le vieux Bob, dont les rides dessinaient un sourire, qui se pencha pour lui offrir un café, qu'il attrapa sans le remercier, la bouche trop pâteuse pour pouvoir articuler. Les premières gorgées lui brûlèrent l'oesophage, comme si muqueuse était à vif. Il ne se retint pas de masquer une grimace de dégout, mais se força à boire. Après s'être adapté, il accepta de sortir de son mutisme.

"C'était vous, cette chose à la prison ? hésita t-il, le regard noyé dans le noirceur du contenu de sa tasse.  
\- En effet… Une autre forme de moi.  
\- Je vois… Et ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? Et où sommes nous d'ailleurs ?  
\- Dans une maison abandonnée du Disque de Charbon, deux jours après ton "évasion".  
\- Deux jours ? Le ton résonnait d'inquiétude et le soldat commença à être pris de crise de tremblements.  
\- Ni plus, ni moins… J'ai utilisé la pyroportation… Sur moi ca n'a aucun effet physique… Mais sur toi, et ceux qui ne sont pas adeptes de la magie des flammes, le corps se consume totalement pour réaparaitre dans le foyer récepteur, calciné jusqu'au os. Comme c'est un effet magique, ca reste horriblement douloureux, mais la chair et les organes se reforment d'eux même par la suite… mais ca prend un certains temps."

Frederic hocha la tête plusieurs fois, comme pour se convaincre que tout était parfait maîtrisé et que cela était des plus naturel qu'il soit. Il se surprit même à balbutier quelques mots inattendus.  
"Et bien… Merci, je suppose, de m'avoir secouru…  
\- Tu m'as épargné à notre première rencontre, et tu te retrouvais dans ce pétrin par ma faute… Rien de plus normal !  
\- Je vois ca… Désolé d'être aussi franc et direct… mais je n'aurais jamais du vous sauver… Quand je comprend ce que vous êtes réellement, la dangerosité que vous représentez, j'ai fait une erreur sur vous. C'est vrai que je vous ai épargné parce que vous connaissiez mon nom, mon ancêtre, vous n'aviez pas tenté de fuir ou de m'attaquer à notre première rencontre, et toutes les vidéos de surveillance que j'ai pu trouver sur vous révélait un vieillard paumé qui cherchait à être normal. Votre appartement ne contenait aucun signe de préméditations de recours à votre part démoniaque, et vos voisins vous décrivent comme quelqu'un de discret et admirablement charmant, bien que très solitaire. Et puis, en général quand le démon est aussi peu utilisé, quand c'est le cas, il en est épuisé. C'était son action du siècle en quelque sorte… Et je me rend compte que vous êtes bien plus puissant et "monstrueux" que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer."

Le demi-démon écouta ses paroles, blessé, tout en sachant parfaitement que son interlocuteur avait parfaitement raison. Les yeux humides, il remit en place une de ses mèches cendrées qui tombaient en avant de son visage, et reprit, hésitant.  
"Mais tu l'as tout de même fait.. Et c'est à moi de te remercier pour cela.  
\- Ca doit être mon côté paladin qui ressort… Un inquisiteur utilise sa vie pour défendre les idéaux de l'église de la Lumière, là où le paladin utilise l'église de la Lumière pour défendre ses idéaux… Et ces derniers ne comprennent pas tuer une personnage âgée inoffensive à mon égard, surtout quand je représente tout ce qu'elle est censé fuir. Et vous m'avait secouru… Je vous avoue Balthazar  
\- Bob, le rectifia ce dernier.  
\- Je vous avoue Bob, reprit le second, ca m'emmerde que vous soyez comme ca. Surtout quand je vois que vous êtes aussi victime que moi des agissements de l'Homme à la Rapière.  
\- Tu n'es peut être pas un Inquisitor Fred… Mais tu es un héros. Tu es prêt à mettre tout de côté tout ce que tu défend, pour suivre les indications de ce qu'on pourrait décrire comme étant ton ennemi juré, afin de sauver des vies innocentes, et d'accepter d'endosser et de purger une peine pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis.  
\- Un héros."

Il leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant l'enthousiasme du pyromage un peu trop exagéré. Soudainement, il rabattit sa vision vers Bob, mais perdu son regard dans un flou perplexe et incompréhensible pour quiconque n'est omniscient. Son visage alternait entre des phases détendues et contractées, les sourcils froncés, le respiration rapide. Le Vieux Bob s'en rendit compte et l'interpella d'une voix chevrotante, inquiet.  
\- L'Inquisitor est un héros… énonça le soldat, énigmatique.  
\- Non, tu es un héros, les Inquisitors peuvent être des héros, mais je ne suis pas sûr que…  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit il. L'Inquisitor est à la base un héros de bande dessinée de propagande. Face à la popularité du personnage, l'Eglise a décidé de créer un grade et que chaque grande ville aurait son Inquisitor. Et ensuite les actes de ces derniers était romancés dans les comics. La fiction a inspirée la réalité, et la réalité a inspirée la fiction… Et il y a ce tome avec Hellblade…  
\- Hellblade ?  
\- Hellblade est un ennemi de l'Inquisitor. Il est dessiné avec le même style de vêtements que notre Homme à la Rapière, et commettait le même genre d'actions ! La seule différence est qu'il agissait seul, et faisait tous ses méfaits uniquement avec son arme.  
\- Et que devient il à la fin du livre ?  
\- L'Inquisitor le tue… Mais nous, on sait qu'il est encore en vie… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il "ressuscite" si j'ai bien compris votre discussion l'autre jour. On peut supposer...  
\- Qu'il connaît cette histoire de Comics et profite du fait que tout le monde le pense mort pour me coller ses crimes sur le dos, en faisant exploser et brûler les bâtiments dans lesquels ils ont lieu afin que ca colle mieux avec ce que pourrait faire un demi-démon… Ainsi tout le monde est focalisé sur nous, la presse alléchée par l'histoire romancée de ta trahison, le laissant libre de préparer ses futures actions, comme la destruction de la Tour Télévisée d'Antenne Mirages hier soir…  
\- Il a fait ca ? Fred, en cracha presque sa dernière traite de café.  
\- Ca a provoqué une coupure électrique hors du commun, et étant la plus haute tour de la ville, ca a détruit ou endommagé pas mal des autres bâtiments de presse TV, radio et papier, étant donné qu'ils sont tous centrés dans un même quartier. Le courant est revenu en début d'après midi seulement.  
\- Je vois… Quel est son but ? Pourquoi avoir arrêté si longtemps… un siècle et demi je crois, pour ne reprendre que maintenant ?"

On le sentait déboussolé. Bob haussa les épaules, et se remémora un détail important lors de sa "visite" à la prison, dont il jugea bon d'informer le militaire, en espérant qu'il s'en souvenait déjà de lui-même.  
" Aurais tu entendu parler d'un certains Lord Azau ? L'un de soldat de l'Homme à la Rapière, Hellblade si tu préfères, l'a évoqué comme une menace…  
\- Je crois me souvenir que notre ami escrimeur a aussi évoqué un Lord, comme une figure d'autorité supérieure à la sienne… Mais si c'est Azau…  
\- Tu le connais ?  
\- C'est le nom nain que l'on donne à Azraël, l'Archange Lumineux de la mort, une entité considéré comme protectrice par la classe ouvrière, principalement les semi-hommes, qui préféreraient parfois être accueilli par Azau plutôt que de continuer à être exploité pour travailler aussi durement à cause de leur simple différence raciale.  
\- Tu penses donc… Qu'un "Elémentaire Supérieur" de la Lumière pourrait venir pour attaquer une société consacrée à la même Église que la sienne ?  
\- Si c'est pour accomplir les prières des ouvriers, pour équilibrer la balance de la Mort entre ceux qui sont mort au travail et ceux qui les exploitent… Je pense que ca pourrait correspondre."

Les deux hommes continuèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans cette histoire, mais conscient qu'il était trop tard pour en sortir. Le pyromancien but une dernière gorgée, avant de poser sa tasse et quelques mots sur ce qu'il en pensait.  
" Heureusement que j'ai appelé un peu de renfort !"

* * *

 _J'espere que ça vous a plus, pour une fois, c'est un chapitre plus axé sur le dialogue, mais c'est pour le bien de l'intrigue ;)_

 _Lachez vous dans les reviews, soumettez moi vos avis, conseils, ressentis, théories (oui oui, pensez pas que je vous donne un scénario bidon avec un chemin tout tracé, sinon c'est trop simple :p )  
Et puis ça me motive à continuer, donc c'est tout benef!_

 _Petit point supplémentaire, vous pouvez allez me chercher sur Twitter ( DedeLeRital), si vous voulez discuter de la fic, ou qu'on discute de certains points à ce sujet ! (ou autre, je suis un mec sympa ;) )_

 _Merci de m'avoir lu, bonne continuation à tous et à la prochaine !_


	6. Chap6: Trouvailles & Retrouvailles

_Salut tout le monde,  
Bien plus rapidement que la dernière fois, le chapitre 6 arrive, pendant que le chapitre 5 est encore chaud dans votre mémoire !  
Bon, il sera un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais c'est pour des trucs cool (j'espère, du moins ^^)  
Pas énormément d'action, mais pas mal d'informations qui font avancer l'histoire au final, et peut être démêleront les noeuds de votre esprit ;)_

 _Merci à Lilia Purpurea et Dry1410 pour vos reviews et votre régularité ! (Et toi aussi Rain_Flicker, toujours ^^)_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Trouvailles & Retrouvailles**

Le vieux Bob avait fait attendre la tombée de la nuit à l'ex-Inquisitor pour lui dévoiler ce qu'il avait préparé pendant sa période de sommeil récupérateur, et avait profité de la fin de l'après-midi pour lui confectionner une attelle et une écharpe de fortune, à partir de vieux draps dégottés dans la bâtisse d'emprunt, afin de stabiliser son épaule, lui maintenir le bras et ainsi éviter d'agrandir la blessure encore purulente et d'affaiblir le soldat de trop. Après cela, le pyromage donnait l'impression de se morfondre dans un mélange d'ennui et d'anxiété, fixant durant de long moment sa main être l'objet de tremblement de vieillesse, ou perdant son regard par la fenêtre, soit afin de voir son reflet dans la vitre, essayant désespérément d'imaginer qu'apparaisse l'image de ce qu'il était dans sa jeunesse, ou alors pour regarder ce qu'était le Disque de Charbon et se rappeler ce qu'était devenu le Cratère, à chercher une cause, une raison. Chose qu'il ne tarda sûrement pas à faire... mais si ce fut le cas, il n'en montra rien. Surepement pour ne pas faire monter en lui une rancoeur de sa passivité quand tout avait commencé à être chamboulé. Fred, quant à lui, avait fouillé et essayé, tant bien que mal, tous les vêtements qu'il avait déniché et qui pouvait lui convenir. Le rendu final lui donna un air de cow-boy, mais en vue des moyens qu'il disposait, il s'en contenta parfaitement et poussa même le vice en s'imposant un chapeau de Western en feutre usé. Inconsciemment, il s'était vêtu de la sorte suite à un doute, celui de suivre le vieil homme ou de partir, fuir Mirage, la civilisation, tenter de trouver un coin de verdure, s'il en existait encore, de refaire sa vie. Il avait perdu tout ce qu'il était et tout ce qu'il savait en même temps que son grade et son honneur, il ne doutait pas que son physique lui permettrait d'accomplir toutes les tâches manuelles qu'on pourrait lui proposer dans une vie plus rurale. L'idée le rongea au plus profond de lui, et le marqua tout autant que la lame de l'Escrimeur dans son épaule, si bien que lorsque l'aventurier lui annonça neurasténiquement qu'il était temps d'y aller, il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision. Très bien, il écouterait encore une fois ce qu'il avait à lui dire, regarderait ce qu'il lui montrerait, répondrait à toutes ses questions, et ensuite il aviserait, peu importe qu'il soit vu comme un "héros" ou un lâche par un vieil homme dont au final il ne savait rien, il n'était déjà plus rien et son regard n'allait rien changer.

Le duo s'engagea sans trop de craintes d'être interpellés dans les ruelles de la zone défavorisée de la cité, l'obscurité commençant à les dissimuler et peu inquiets de rencontrer quelques forces de l'Eglise qui préférait protéger et s'occuper de la population du centre de Mirage, et donc des richesses qu'elle créait et engrangeait, plutôt que de s'aventurer dans un quartier où elles étaient peu appréciées où elles finiraient débordées. Les rares cas de descentes effectuées par des troupes auraient fait courir bien plus de bruits et de personnes, ainsi notre duo ne craignait rien dans sa progression. Toutefois, Silverberg ne put s'empêcher de dévisager d'incompréhension son compagnon lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier les guidait vers l'épicentre de la ville. Cela s'amplifia au moment où il distingua une voiture de luxe, style coupée et vitre teintée qui les attendaient à la jonction du Disque de charbon avec la zone moderne. Un elfe, en habit de chauffeur, les attendait, aussi stoic et de marbre que sa race et son poste l'ai conditionné à l'être. Avec amibilité toutefois, il ouvrit la porte de son véhicule à nos hommes dont l'un rentra dedans avec incompréhension et l'autre avec satisfaction. Il leur souhaita un agréable voyage, puis se mit au volant et embraya sur son voyage. Le trajet se déroula sans encombres ni conversations, chacun restant dans son mutisme. Ils eurent le temps de s'apercevoir des conséquences des événements récents dans lesquels ils avaient eu un rôle à leurs insus, les tours de presses effondrées et les ruines de la Cathédrale des archanges, se trouvant sur la route, encombrée de policiers et des secours à la recherche d'indices et de corps à déterrer, les contrôles de n'importe quel passant à la barbe grisonnante, les marches silencieuses et les monuments éphémères de mémoires pour les victimes, tout était sens dessus dessous. De souvenir, la dernière fois que le vieux Bob avait vu un tel désordre dans cette cité était lorsque son groupe et lui avait conclut un pacte avec Sanguinus et la guilde des voleurs lors de l'Avènement du Titan. Un sourire de mélancolie ne put s'empêcher de naître entre ses rides, accentuant ces dernières, dévoilant des canines autrefois mortelles. Malgré le climat de terreur et de suspicion ambiant, on ne leur demanda jamais de s'arrêter, ainsi la bolide continua de longer le Disque dans un vrombissement sourd de puissance. Au bout d'une quarantaine de minute, ils s'engagèrent dans un parking privé en souterrain, quasiment vide. Sachant qu'ils étaient partis du Sud-Est, qu'ils n'avaient circulé qu'à la limite de la périphérie, en vue de la direction et de la durée du trajet, les sens d'enquêteur de Fred lui indiquèrent qu'ils étaient donc arrivés à l'Ouest de la ville. Le chauffeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander dans quel bâtiment ils étaients en ouvrant la portière arrière, puis les somma sans un mot de le suivre, par un démarche poussée vers un ascenseur où il attendit le duo. Lennon tendit une main à son compagnon pour que ce dernier l'aide à sortir du véhicule et à se redresser rapidement. Une fois sur pieds, ses jambes furent longés de craquements à la chaîne, puis il se mit en marche. Dès qu'il fut enfin rejoint, l'Elfe enclencha une clef dans une des serrures du monte-personnes, et l'appareil se mit instantanément à gravir les étages à vive allure, toujours dans un silence pesant, jusqu'au tintement qui annonça l'arrivée à leur destination.

L'ouverture des portes automatiques laissa apparaitre une immense pièce ovale, vitrée sur toutes les façades verticales, offrant une vue d'ensemble de Mirage et de sa banlieue. L'endroit était chargé en aménagement : bureau, atelier, bibliothèques, poste informatique à la pointe de la technologie, vitrine d'exposition, le tout dans un état de semi-désordre méticuleusement organisé. En les voyant arriver, le propriétaire de lieux, jusque lors plongé dans sa paperasse derrière son office, ôta ses lunettes, et se leva, bras ouverts. C'était une jeune femme, taille moyenne, humaine, dans le premier quart de sa vie, la chevelure rousse flamboyante, longue, légèrement ondulante qu'elle tenait maintenue en une queue de cheval parfaitement maîtrisée, un regard en amande, vif aux reflets gris aussi perçant que réconfortant, un sourire chaleureux et d'une blancheur éclatante se dessinant derrière des lèvres rouges pulpeuses, aussi sensuelles et attrayantes que ces mandarines dans lesquelles on voudrait croquer pour en faire ressortir tout le jus et sentir l'arôme doux et distingué qu'elles réservent en leurs seins. Le reste du visage était parsemé d'une galaxie de taches de rousseurs discrètes dans laquelle on ne désire que se perdre. Le corps de la personne s'imposait dans la maîtrise, dissimulé derrière un blazer et un chemisier vert émeraude, ainsi qu'un pantalon de tailleur qui laissait deviner quelque peu ses formes féminines, non pas parfaites, mais qui n'en laissait pas moins la sensation visuelle. Et parmis tout cet arrangement de féminité sans artifices, on pouvait tout de même imaginer les épaules solides dont elle pouvait disposer en s'attardant sur sa carrure. On pouvait apercevoir sur son poignet gauche des bracelets sur lesquels des runes étaient gravées, et sur celui de droite,un tatouage d'un oeil balafré de trois cicatrices. A l'image d'une gamine, elle se jeta dans les bras du vieux Bob qui faillit tomber à la renverse à cause de l'impulsion de la jeune femme, le tout sous le regard effaré de Fred, qui ne semblait ni s'attendre à un membre de la gente féminine quand son compagnon avait parlé de renfort, encore moins de cet acabit, ni de ce genre d'effusion de familiarité et de joie. Il se retint de tout commentaires et préféra laisser, presque attendri, se dérouler l'accolade dans lequel se retrouvait le demi-démon. Pour la première fois, il se fit la réflection que les hérésies qu'il chassait pouvait avoir un vrai passif, des personnes qu'elles aimaient et qui les leurs rendaient réellement, sans aucune arrière-pensées, ni méfiances. Et pourtant il ne doutait pas que la jeune femme soit parfaitement au courant de ce qu'était réellement l'ancien aventurier. Le concerné finit par se détacher de l'étreinte de sa connaissance, la contempla un moment avant de lui parler, la voix chevrotante à cause de l'âge et de l'émotion.

"Eden…  
\- Oncle Bob ! Ca fait si longtemps...Et puis j'ai vu tout ce qui se passe aux infos… je t'ai reconnu sur les images de l'explosion du bar… qu'est ce qui se passe, dans quoi tu t'es encore embarqué ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire… Et je ne te cache pas que j'ai besoin d'aide."  
Elle acquiesça, sans le laisser en dire plus. Elle en profita pour remercier son employé qui les avaient menés jusqu'ici pour sa discrétion, et le congédia gentillement en lui sous entendant de prendre sa journée demain. A peine l'Elfe sortit, elle les fit s'installer dans un petit espace aménagé en salon, leur sortit une bouteille d'alcool nain et laissa Bob entamer les présentations.  
"Bien, Frédéric Silverberg, voici Eden Von Krayn. Eden, je ne te présente pas l'Inquisitor de Mirage, tu dois être au courant vu que tu as dit te tenir au courant de l'actualité... Eden est la descendante de mon compagnon et ami Grunlek, qui faisait parti du même groupe que ton ancêtre Théo… Au cours d'une de nos aventures, nous avons secouru une enfant abandonnée qui allait servir de cobaye à un intendant qui avait survécu et avait recopié une page du Codex parlant d'un moyen de catalyser l'énergie du Néant à travers une personne… je te passe plus les détails. Le fait est que c'était vers la fin de nos aventures et mon ami nain avait perdu sa louve, Eden. Il décida de recueillir l'enfant, bien qu'elle ne fut pas de sa race, de l'éduquer, lui donner son nom de famille et de lui attribuer le prénom de sa louve : Eden. Depuis, la tradition continue dans la famille et toutes les trois générations, un des enfants porte ce nom. Et avant de mourir, il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur sa descendance aussi longtemps que je le pourrais… Ce que j'ai fait. Comme Grunlek, et pourtant sans aucun lien héréditaire, les membres de cette famille ont un don pour l'ingénierie. Il y a quelques années, Eden a décidé d'agrandir l'entreprise familiale et de s'installer à Mirage où elle s'est rapidement fait une renommée."

L'auditeur buvait les dires de son interlocuteur, la Von Krayn Industries était en effet une marque de renom, en avance sur son temps, qui avait développé des concepts ingénieux dans le traitement pacifique d'affrontements entre des corps armés, dont l'Église c'était déjà muni plusieurs fois. Il était à la fois honoré de connaître la personne et l'histoire de cette dernière, de savoir que le Théo dont on lui avait parlé de façon peu gratifiante dans sa famille avait pu collaborer avec une personne de si bon coeur que ce dénommé Grunlek. De plus, bien que cela ne soit pas bien vu dans les moeurs de l'Eglise, Eden mettait un point d'honneur à recruter et faire travailler des personnes de toutes ethnies. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi le gratte-ciel se trouvait à la frontière du Disque de Charbon. Une rumeur courait qu'elle faisait appel à des centaures pour aller livrer des commandes dans les coins les plus inaccessibles du cratère.  
Une fois encore, la jeune femme acquiesça un instant avant de reprendre la parole en se levant, saisissant un télécommande sur son dossier au passage.  
" Bien, ceci étant fait, j'ai tout ce que tu m'a demandé Oncle Bob, tu as eu de la chance que je réponde à un numéro que je ne connaissais pas d'ailleurs…"  
Elle appuya sur une première touche et un carrelage se souleva du sol à côté d'elle, pour laisser apparaître une tenue blanche, qui ressemblait énormément à une tenue d'escrimeur, avec une fermeture sur le côté du torse, bien que le pantalon soit similaire à tout autre et non coupé au niveau des genou, et que le haut soit armaturé de deux sangles horizontales et d'une verticale, tout aussi immaculées que le reste de l'habit. A l'arrière reposait une cape, toujours du même colori, descendant jusqu'au sol, attaché sur les épaules en deux petits triangles discret.  
" C'est un prototype d'équipement prévu pour les pompiers devant intervenir sur des zones d'attentats encore en crise. La cape est taillée dans une matière réfractaire, donc elle résiste parfaitement au flammes et aux températures élevées, ca permet de protéger la personne et ceux qu'elle secourt. Elle est aussi équipé d'un capuchon avec les même caractéristiques. La tenue est parre-balle pour des projectiles à distance moyenne… Cependant elle n'est pas des plus efficaces au corps à corps, mais comme ce n'est pas le but du pompier, à la base, la question ne se posait pas. Les sangles permettent de supporter des charges plus lourdes, de porter un équipement sans s'encombrer les mains, et de pouvoir descendre en rappel ou monter à la corde avec un système d'auto-assurance."

Elle répéta la même manipulation et une autre vitrine fit son apparition dans laquelle un manteau taillé de style imper, ainsi qu'un pantalon des plus simple se tenaient.  
" Ca c'est la tenue souple réfractaire que tu m'as demandé. Je l'ai taillé pendant la nuit, avec le colori noir et orangé que tu voulais."  
Le troisième présentoir qu'elle commanda supportait deux pistolet avec de larges canons ovales, comme des petits ballons de rugby plus allongés.  
" C'est encore un prototype, une arme de dissuasion non létale, les balles contenues dans le chargeur sont imprimés en 3D pour être percutantes et non perforantes… Ca a un peu le même effet que du paintball. La particularité est qu'elles peuvent se combiner en une seule arme et que selon le montage, on peut modifier la taille du projectile, ce dernier sera agrandi à l'aide d'imprimante 3D contenus dans les barillets. Ainsi on peut avoir une efficacité à différentes distances, et sur différents types d'obstacles."  
Elle effectua la manoeuvre qui permettait de réunir les deux armes en une seule, et de faire varier le style avant de le reposer.  
"Et enfin, je suppose que c'est pour vous Frédéric…"  
Le dernier pavé qui émergea servait de support à un bras exo-squelettique métallique, comme une prothèse recouverte d'écaille d'argent, sur lequel se reflétait toutes les lumières de la pièce.  
"Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, reprit elle avec un voix bercée d'émotion, ce n'est pas très discret… mais c'était un projet qui me tenait à coeur… pour les militaires blessés, L'armature intérieure sert d'attelle, renforce la puissance et la force du bras, grâce au neuro-capteur posé sur la moelle épinière, qui anticipe tous vos ordres mentaux destiné à votre bras. Vous n'avez rien à faire en quelque sorte. Hors de question d'y mettre une arme… mais il contient un bouclier rétractile. C'est un honneur pour moi d'en offrir l'équipement aux plus méritants… Je ne vous connait pas Fréderic, mais cette innovation represente enormement pour moi, et je compte sur vous pour en être digne."

L'Inquisitor ne sut quoi répondre… il était touché. S'il ne connaissait pas bien les caractères des compagnons de son ancêtre, savoir que le "Golem" en faisait parti n'avait jamais été mis en doute. Il remercia simplement Eden d'un des sourires les plus sincères qu'il avait fait depuis longtemps et n'osa pas regarder Bob, en pensant qu'il avait presque choisi de l'abandonner quelques heures auparavant alors que ce dernier lui faisait l'honneur de le remettre sur pied… même si l'idée de porter une cape le faisait rire légèrement jaune. Il se remémora un détail qu'il fit remarquer à l'ingénieure.  
" Un grand merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous… Cependant, il va nous falloir plus que des balles de paintball pour affronter ce à quoi nous sommes confrontés.  
\- Je sais bien… Je redoutais cette intervention, fit elle en baissant les yeux.  
\- Il devrait bien y avoir un moyen de modifier cela ? N'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Ca ne me plait pas, mais en effet. Je veux bien m'en charger à une seule et unique condition."  
Elle appuya le ton fermement sur la dernière phrase, en fixant du regard le soldat avec détermination. Il prit sa voix la plus solennelle et pesa tout autant ses mots.  
"Tout ce que vous voudrez.  
\- Promettez de ne vous en servir qu'en cas de nécessité absolue.  
\- Je vous le promet.  
\- Excellent"

Sur cela, elle prit l'arme et fit comprendre à ses invités de la suivre vers le poste informatique devant lequel elle s'installa, branchant l'arme à une des nombreuses dérivations électriques traînant. En pianotant frénétiquement sur son clavier, elle modifia les données du processeur de l'arme, et la mit en téléchargement.  
" Désormais les balles seront perforantes… vous pouvez utiliser des chargeurs standards quand ils sont sous formes de pistolets dissociés, et vous avez des réserves d'encres dans la poche de la tenue que Bob m'a demandé pour vous… Desirez vous un colori d'ailleurs ?  
\- Non, le blanc me va à la perfection. J'ai raccroché l'idée d'être un symbole, mais quitte à en être un par obligation, autant que ce soit dans cette couleur.  
\- Parfait."  
Eden s'apprêta à se lever du siège quand le demi-démon lui posa la main sur l'épaule afin de lui faire comprendre de rester assise. Il expliqua rapidement qu'ils avaient besoin de faire des recherches plus approfondies sur une série d'attentat commis il y a environ deux siècles et demis, qui aurait inspiré l'ennemi Hellblade de l'Inquisitor dans le comics éponyme. Rapidement, elle trouva les résultats. Le premier élément important qu'ils relevèrent était une photo de l'accusé quand il fut arrêté par les forces de la Lumière. Si de loin, à l'accoutrement, on aurait pu le confondre avec l'Homme à la rapière, des cheveux ondulés, mais trop sombres et trop longs, des oreilles trop pointues pour être un humain, et surtout un menton sur lequel une pilosité naissante apparaissait là où l'Escrimeur avait toujours été imberbe, quoique ce fut actuellement invérifiable à cause du masque métallique qui dissimulait tout le bas de son visage. Mais Bob reconnut parfaitement l'implantation. Difficile d'identifier Mani Le Double sans ses tresses et les pointes qui les ornaient, ou avec le bouc rasé. Il expliqua la supercherie à ses camarades. La jeune femme, bien renseigné reconnut en effet les traits qu'elle avait pu voir dans les dessins d'archives de son ancêtre, là où Fred ne comprit pas pourquoi avoir choisit cette personne. Cela lui parut plus clair quand il appris qu'étant un agent d'infiltration de l'Eglise, doué pour les poisons et tout ce qui touchait l'usage de simples et de plantes, il n'était pas difficile de simuler de façon plus que convaincante sa mort devant un médecin légiste sans autopsie. De plus, comme tout elfe et espion qui se respecte, le style de combat de l'escrimeur était facilement imitable, sans pour autant être égalable. Et puis il était plus simple de faire porter le chapeau à une espèce "inférieure" d'un point de vue humain, qui plus est à l'un d'eux dont le métier est simplement de ne pas exister. Le pyromanie eut une pincée au coeur en revoyant ce visage autrefois relativement familier.

En continuant l'enquête, ils découvrirent que cinq cibles avaient été touchées dans le même nombre de jour à Lasdakr, respectivement un théâtre, un opéra, un cinéma, le conservatoire et un musée, tous occupés. Puis après plus rien, hormis le fait qu'une tempête de rare ampleur eut lieu le dernier jour. En accolant les lieux sur une carte de la ville concernée, Fred tiqua. Il demanda à ce qu'on fasse de même sur la carte de Mirage avec les trois attentats des trois derniers jours. Le tracé correspondait parfaitement. Tous à la limite de la périphérie, le premier avait lieu au Sud-Ouest, le second au nord, et le troisième au Sud-Est. Le prochain aurait lieu à l'Ouest et celui d'après à l'Est. L'ensemble dessinait un A écrit sans lever la main.

"A comme Anarchie… fit-il remarquer.  
\- Ou comme "Azau", On lève la pointe pour faire la A d'anarchie, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici, répliqua le pyromancien.  
\- Azau, comme Lord Azau ? En effet, mes employés m'ont fait remarqué que les murs des maisons dans le Disque de Charbon étaient quasiment tous marqués de ce "A". C'est un symbole de renaissance et de vengeance pour eux… Un espoir de libération.  
\- Ce n'est fait nulle part mention de ces tags dans l'historique des événements de Lasdakr, intervint l'Inquisitor  
\- Oui, mais l'Homme à la Rapière s'exposait publiquement à ce moment. Actuellement, il est censé être mort… Il trouve un autre moyen de signaler sa présence… Sous ce pseudonyme ?  
\- Ce se tient… Mais si nous sommes le quatrième jour, à l'Ouest… le prochain événement ne devrait pas tarder à avoir lieu…  
\- En effet ! Eden, quelle structure dans les alentours pourrait être visée par un psychopathe voulant faire le plus grand nombre de victimes ?"  
Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant intensément, puis fut pris d'un sursaut et pointa un lieu du doigt sur l'écran où s'affichait la carte.  
" L'internat de la Prestigieuse École de l'Avenir de la Lumière. Il y a plus de cinq cents étudiants qui y résident, de jour comme de nuit.  
\- Combien de temps faut il pour nous y rendre ?  
\- C'est à environ un kilomètre. J'ai une moto qui vous attend au parking… moins de cinq minutes… Personne ne circule à cette heure ci… surtout avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, répondit elle du tac au tac.  
\- Bien… Il attaque quasiment à minuit tous les soirs. Quelle heure est il ?  
\- 23h35."

* * *

 _Je l'avais dit, beeaaucoooouuup d'informations.  
_ _Des visages, du passé ou à peine plus nouveaux qui ne sont pas censés vous laisser_ _indifférents normalement ;)  
Pour ceux qui ne savent pas (ce qui m'étonnerait, mais sait on jamais), Mani Le Double est le personnage incarné dans un des lives d'Aventures (l'univers étendu en quelque sorte), et qui remplacera Théo comme membre principal de l'Aventures dans la saison 4._

 _Comme d'habitude, lachez vous dans les reviews pour vos avis, conseils, critiques, retours, théories, je prend tout, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse !_

 _J'espere que ça vous a plu, retour d'un peu plus d'actions au prochain chapitre normalement !  
A la prochaine, merci encore de m'avoir lu!_


	7. Chap7: Encore et Toujours

_Salut tout le monde !  
Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de ce que l'Homme à la Rapière a pu vous préparer pour cette partie.  
Comme d'habitude, merci à PKClarine, Lilia Purpurea et Dry1410 pour vos reviews !  
J'ai même essayé de faire un effort sur la longueur des phrases pour les parties avec de l'action, comme tu l'avais demandé PKClarine !  
_ _N'hésites pas à me préciser si c'est toujours aussi dérangeant ou si c'est plus agréable comme ça (et bon rétablissement en avance pour ton épaule, je crois ^^)_

 _Bref, pas beaucoup d'informations à vous donner, on reprend pile là où on s'était arrêté,  
Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Encore et Toujours**

Les deux hommes s'étaient vêtus en vitesse de leurs équipements respectifs confectionnés par Eden à partir des prototypes de son entreprise, et s'étaient hâtés en vitesse au garage où ils avaient trouvé un deux roues flambant neuf d'un design inconnu. Des lignes courbes, lisses et épurées, proche du sol, et dont la partie censée être à l'air libre était recouverte d'une vitre teintée. Les roues et les suspensions utilisées leurs offraient l'accès à des zones encombrées et permettant d'effectuer des virages dangereux sans pertes de vitesse. Sans un mot, ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur, bien qu'un peu à l'étroit, puis l'ex-Inquisotor fit vrombir le moteur avant de filer dans l'obscurité de la nuit. De l'extérieur, le bolide semblait défiler comme un éclair, vif, lumineux et pourtant imperceptible. Contrairement à l'après midi, la population préféra rester calfeutrée, laissant un accès total au véhicule sur la route, ainsi ils ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour arriver au pied du bâtiment de résidence des étudiants de la Prestigieuse École de Mirage. En plus, d'être un symbole d'excellence, la façade était un vestige de l'ancienne architecture de la ville. Sculptées dans la pierre et le marbre, des colonnes se dressaient vertigineusement vers les airs, afin d'accompagner les esprits vers les plus hauts sommets, si bien qu'une fois sorti de l'habitacle de la moto, le duo se sentit minusculement ridicule face à la grandeur que lui imposait le bâtiment. Les mascarons semblaient d'ailleurs les juger et se gausser au travers de leurs grimaces et de leurs rictus d'être si intouchables, perchés et gravés dans la pierre. De nuit, le ressenti alliait fascination et morbidité, si bien que Fred sentit son échine se glacer et fut pris d'un frisson qui lui parcouru tout le corps, même l'exosquelette de son bras gauche émit un léger bruissement mécanique afin d'accompagner le reste de son anatomie. Il préféra détacher le lien visuel avec les regards de roches et se tourner vers le demi-démon, moins dérangé que lui par l'ambiance étouffante du lieu, mais plus chargé d'une émotion et du devoir de porter sur ses épaules l'avenir proche de l'existence du bâtiment. De plus, le temps leurs étaient comptés et ils n'en n'avaient plus assez à perdre en contemplations dérangeantes. Pour combler le tout, Silverberg remarqua qu'en voulant prendre la parole, un voile épais de brume s'extirpa de sa bouche… La température était terriblement basse, pour le moment du moins, et il espérait pouvoir rentrer le plus rapidement possible, malgré la tenue et la cape qui le protégeait grandement du fléau hivernal.

"Bien, quel est le plan ?  
\- Je rentre, je fais évacuer tout le monde et on disparaît. Aussi simple que ça…  
\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… En revanche, je fais quoi dans tout ca ?  
\- Tu couvres la sortie… Et tu ralentis l'arrivée des hommes de l'Homme à la Rapière… Ils ne devraient pas tarder.  
\- On ne devrait pas plutôt faire l'inverse ? s'inquiéta le soldat. Tu es fatigué au moindre effort, comment comptes tu parcourir tous ces étages ? Et tu seras plus efficace que moi seul contre une armée ! Même si je n'aime pas ca, je sais de quoi tu es capable, je l'ai vu à la prison, souviens toi !"  
Le vieux Bob ferma les yeux en signe d'acquiescement, conscient de tout ce que soulignait son acolyte, mais ne put se résoudre à suivre les mises en garde.  
"Alors tu sais aussi que j'ai le moyen de voler… Et ils auront si peur de ma forme qu'ils ne tarderont pas à détailler. En revanche, tu sembles oublier que ma magie peut etre dévastatrice pour ceux que je combats, mais aussi pour n'importe quel élément qui m'entoure. Donc je ne peux pas gérer une foule en panique… Si je défend cette place, c'est parmis ceux que l'on cherche à sauver que risque de faire le plus de victimes."  
L'argument tenait parfaitement la route et Silverberg n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter le fait que la stratégie d'origine était la plus adaptée à la situation. Il enfila sa capuche pour se protéger du froid, et dégaina ses deux armes à feu, afin de signaler au demi-démon de filer accomplir sa part de la mission. Ses yeux félins brillèrent d'une once d'encouragement, puis s'enfoncèrent entre les solides portes de bois et d'acier de l'internat.

Lui aussi, le froid le parcourait, non pas comme un ressenti, mais telle une maladie, une fatalité qui vous rend fiévreux de vous sentir si impuissant face à un état qui est censé vous être inconnu. Il pouvait ressentir la fraîcheur de l'obscurité du hall et du carrelage de marbre à chacun des ses pas, s'amplifiant et se déformant comme l'écho enivrant de la pièce. Après un rapide examen visuel, il trouva les escaliers permettant d'accéder aux dortoirs. Déterminé, il s'élança à toute vitesse, la course contre la montre commençait. Il eût suffi d'à peine quelques secondes pour que son coeur se mette à battre si intensément qu'il en ressentait l'afflux, martelant les veines de ses tempes, s'amplifiant à chaque impulsions, obstruant ses autres sens. A tel point, que lorsqu'un obstacle impromptu se plaça en travers de son chemin, il laissa son corps agir sans réfléchir, et prépara son corps à la mutation qu'il avait adoptée lors du sauvetage du descendant de son ami : la peau de ses bras enfla et se brunit tandis que des griffes noires et animales croissèrent de là où étaient auparavant ses ongles. Il s'apprêta à sauter sur la proie que représentait la personne, à le réduire en une charogne d'entrailles et de chairs chaudes… Puis se rendit compte, juste à temps, que ne se dressait face à lui, non pas une, mais deux personnes… Dont un enfant. Il entendit un tir de sommation provenant du fusil à pompe que tenait l'accompagnateur de ce qui semblait être une fillette, et se stoppa net. Ses mains reprirent leurs apparence d'origine, et il put examiner la scène plus en détails, de nouveau en possession de tous ses moyens. Devant lui et le tenant en joue, un nain chauve et rasé bloquait le passage de son imposante carrure, alors que son uniforme laissait clairement évoquer son poste en tant que gardien de nuit et agent de sécurité du Lycée. Derrière l'une de ses courte jambe se dissimulait une petite fille aux cheveux aussi sombre que les abysses, les yeux noyés dans un océan de fatigue, d'environ sept ans, en pyjama, serrant contre elle un doudou en forme de dindon. Si le pyromage fut plus ou moins étonné par la possibilité de trouver une telle peluche réconfortante, il n'en fut pas moins pris de vertiges en se rendant compte de l'horreur qu'il aurait pu commettre, qu'il devrait peut être commettre, ou du moins à laquelle cet îlot d'innocence serait confronté s'il n'arrivait pas à accomplir sa tâche. Bienveillant, le semi-homme, se rendit compte des malaises dont sembla être pris le vieil homme, et préféra s'en assurer, tout en gardant ses distances avec ce qu'il n'avait pas encore clairement assimilé à un homme ou à une bête, sa nyctalopie lui ayant clairement permis d'observer le début de métamorphose dont cet inconnu avait été sujet, ou d'étudier les anomalies physiques qui parsemait le visage, et globalement le corps de l'individu.

"Ca va pas mon gars ? Faut pas trainer ici… Si vous aviez besoin… D'aide, fallait sonner ! On peut toujours appeler les urgences, mais faut pas rester là !"  
Conscient que seul la négociation marcherait, le pyromage préféra ne pas passer par de trop nombreuses tergiversations et mettre directement cartes sur table. Il reprit son souffle un instant, et après avoir plongé un regard plein d'inquiétude dans celui du vigile pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence, entama les mises en garde.  
" Il faut quitter les lieux avec votre fille. Et faire évacuer les étudiants aussi… Des hommes vont arriver, ils vont tout faire brûler, ou exploser. Comme pour la cathédrale, la prison ou les tours de Médias… Vous êtes les prochains… Et je vous en conjure, n'essayez pas de me faire partir, ou je mettrais moi même cet endroit en flamme s'il le faut !"  
Le regard de son interlocuteur sembla ne pas saisir la logique de la dernière phrase, à juste titre, et inquiet, tapota la tête de son enfant, la laissant en retrait pour s'avancer vers l'ancien aventurier. Après qu'il eut rapidement étudié la meilleure position pour pouvoir parler à voix basse entre eux, sans être trop proche, il demanda tout de même à Balthazar de s'approcher. Si coopérer pouvait l'aider à le convaincre, il accepta sans plus d'éléments de reflections, tout de même intrigué par la réaction du gardien.  
"Il m'avait dit que vous me diriez ca" Introduisit le nain, faisant valser son regard tout autours de lui, suspicieux.  
" Il ? Qui ca "il"?  
\- Et bien Lord Azau… il m'a dit que le vieil homme aux yeux de chats viendrait me donner me donner le signal.  
\- Attendez ! Lord Azau ? En personne ? Le signal pour quoi ?  
\- Non, son émissaire est venu me voir chez moi… Bien pour l'explosion, non ? Nous devrions pas nous attarder ici, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, mais…  
\- Pourtant, il m'a dit aussi dit que vous diriez ça !  
\- Peu importe... vous devez fuir, mais il faut faire évacuer les chambres aussi !  
\- Non, surtout pas ! C'est le seul moyen !"  
Le sang du demi-démon se remit à bouillonner de colère, il se retrouvait de nouveau embarqué dans un machination où il avait tout d'être une marionnette. Il commença à hausser le ton.  
"Le moyen de quoi bon sang ?!  
\- De tout changer… C'est notre révolution… A vous, à moi, aux habitants du Disque de Charbon, à tous ceux délaissés et délaissant l'Église de la Lumière… C'est radical, mais il nous a promis un nouvel avenir.  
\- Mais vous avez conscience du nombre d'innocents dont vous aurez le sang sur les mains si vous entrez dans ce jeu-là ? A combien s'élève déjà le nombre de victime en seulement trois jours ?"  
Comme pour appuyer ses dires, l'horloge principale du bâtiment entama la sonnerie sombre et lugubre des douze coups marquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau jour. Chacun haussa le ton pour se faire entendre.  
"C'est le prix à payer, le sang de l'Eglise contre celui de nos ancêtres réduits en esclavage et au silence... Il a aussi rajouté que vous ne devriez absolument pas reculer quand les cloches sonneront !  
\- Ah oui ? Et sinon quoi ?"

Il effectua trois pas en retrait, les bras écartés en croix pour marquer sa désobéissance, il était temps de sortir du carcan que lui imposait l'Homme à la Rapière et son soit-disant maître. Dix coups. Onze. Et enfin, le Douzième. Puis un rugissement sombre provient du sous sol de l'édifice, qui trembla de toute ses pierres, comme parcouru d'une impulsion au travers ses murs, les englobant dans une bulle de terreur et d'incompréhension. Puis ce fut l'apocalypse, les pierres volèrent en éclats de toutes parts, ballotant les éléments décoratifs au grès des différentes explosions. Le vigile fut emporté au fin fond des enfers par un immense pan des étages supérieurs qui s'écoulèrent sur lui, à quelques centimètres du vieux Bob, alors que des cris stridents unis dans l'horreur et la souffrance, à l'image d'une chimère à milles têtes suppliant d'être achevée, lui percèrent les tympans. Des morceaux de corps carbonisés virent tomber en un véritable torrent sur les décombres alors que les flammes dévoraient tout ce qui restaient à anéantir. Puis le bâtiment s'ébranla de nouveaux, et ce fut au sol lui même de commencer à s'enfoncer sous le poids des débris d'étages et de leurs occupants qui chûtaient en continus, comme attiré par un vortex, un portail menant tout droit de l'autre côté du Styx. Parmis le désastre et le vacarme continu, il réussit tout de même à identifier des pleurs innocents. Ceux d'une enfant, la fille de ce pauvre hère de nain, emporté par le poids de ses propres manigances.

" _Laisses moi prendre juste prendre le contrôle de ton corps, c'est le seul moyen de la sauver. Tu le sais."_

La phrase résonna dans son esprit, et sans en dire plus, offrit son anatomie à la métamorphose. Si sa tenue s'adapta à sa corpulence plus imposante de demi-démon, elle n'en fut pas moins aussi déchirée que la chair des épaules de Balthazard quand il sentit ses ailes croitre et s'organiser à partir des os surnuméraires que possèdaient ceux de son "espèce". En un battement, il se retrouva à côté de la rescapé, utilisant ses appendices de chauves souris pour les protéger tout deux des décombres. Il arriva à lire un nom brodé sur le haut de pyjama déchiré par les éléments qu'elle arborait. Yolga. Un prénom qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il aurait voulu s'en rappeler mais ne laissa aucune place à ses sentiments. Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main au sol, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, et l'imprégna d'une marque violette, qui se répandit sur les vestiges à terre, comme si la rune était un liquide… Un acide, puisque le tracé sembla faire fondre la matière sur laquelle il reposait, pour laisser une fissure béante d'où émérgea une étrange lueur bleutée, comme une aurore boréale provenant des profondeurs. L'étrange lumière se rassembla en une boule qui se déforma pour acquérir une forme plus organique, avant d'exploser, aveuglant les deux survivants. Le vieux Bob sentit alors un contact sans vie sur sa joue… puis un hennissement. Il se redressa, prenant l'orpheline dans le creux d'un de ses bras, utilisant l'autre pour caresser la croupe de son plus fidèle compagnon.

"Salut Brasier… Ca fait longtemps, je sais… Offre moi une faveur, juste une dernière…"  
Il plaça l'enfant sur le dos de l'animal, lui ordonnant de s'agripper fortement à la crinière, de ne pas avoir peur des flammes qui en émergeaient, et de serrer sans relâche les jambes. En conclusion, il donna une claque sur le postérieur du destrier, qui quitta les lieux au galops, évitant les décombres encore en chute, et les obstacles fumants aux sols. Dans moins d'une minute, tout ce qui tenait encore debout se précipiterait sur lui et l'ensevelirait peut être à jamais. Sous cette forme, il sentait l'odeur du gaz et du TriNitroToluène. L'Homme à la Rapière...il avait tout fait pour que le pyromage assiste au massacre ardent en un premier temps, avant de s'attaquer aux murs et aux fondations. Mais sa tête paraissait si lourde, les fumées envahissant son organisme hybride, il se laissa tomber à genoux... Tout avait été préparé en avance… il n'avait aucune chance depuis le début. L'ironie poussait elle la chose pour que son tombeau soit un lieu qui avait pour vocation de servir la Lumière ? Il ne put s'attarder sur la réflection puisqu'il entendit le vrombissement de ce qu'il devina être la moto offerte par Eden se faufiler entre tous les éléments de la catastrophe, jusqu'à la voir s'arrêter à ses côtés.

" Ca va complètement s'effondrer, Il faut qu'on sorte de là."  
L'Inquisitor lui avait annoncé cela, tout en lui tendant sa main, comme s'il pensait qu'ils étaient restés dehors ensemble pendant les multiples explosions. Quelle scène iconographique cela aurait pu faire si un photographe avait été présent sur les lieux, et avait réussi à survivre. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'ancien aventurier accepta l'aide tout de suite. Il se contenta de fixer d'un regard sans vie celui de l'aventurier afin de lui faire comprendre toute l'impuissance qu'il lui semblait peser sur les épaules.  
"Tu ne comprend pas, ca ne sert à rien… C'est une vengeance personnelle… Il a bien trop d'avantages sur moi…" Ces paroles affectèrent peut être un tantinet l'Inquisitor, qui à chaques instants où il avait voulu se retirer de ce jeu sanglant, c'était retrouvé de nouveau embarqué, que ce soit par une manigance de l'Escrimeur ou du demi-démon. Il n'avait pas aucun droit de l'abandonner. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Cependant il n'en montra rien si ce fut réellement le cas, et n'en demordit pas aussi facilement.  
" Ca ne fait aucun sens Bob! On l'a vu, on l'a compris, c'est un schéma qui se répète… Une suite de coordonnées à suivre. Un dessin ! Rien à voir avec toi !  
\- Alors pourquoi toujours me harceler à ce point ?  
\- Aucune idée… Vraiment aucune idée...Mais il n'y a plus rien à sauver ici, alors attrape cette main et relève toi! Je parle peut être au démon qui se sent impuissant, mais je sais que tu es toujours là au final ! Alors, souviens toi, il ne nous reste plus qu'une dernière journée, un dernier combat, et après tout sera fini… Vingt quatres heures pour gagner la partie !"  
La flamme dans les yeux de Balthazar se remit à briller d'une nouvelle intensité.  
"Oui… juste une dernière journée, se répéta t-il à lui même.  
\- Exact Bob : Une ultime journée !"

Le concerné se raccrocha à cette ultime vérité ainsi qu'au bras tendu en sa direction, et se hissa sous l'espace vitrée du véhicule. Derrière eux s'effondrait encore en continu ce qui aurait été dû être l'élite et l'avenir du cratère. Ils en furent d'ailleurs secoués, dans tous les sens du terme quand un pan entier de l'aile Sud du bâtiment s'apprêtait à se rabattre sur eux, tel un immense piège à souris. Les talents de pilote de Fred leurs permit d'en réchapper de peu, tout en les guidant vers une direction inconnue. Hors de question de se rendre chez Eden, et le véhicule ne passerait pas inaperçu dans le Disque. D'ailleurs après ce que Balthazard avait vécu avec le nain, il ne s'y sentirait pas plus en sécurité… mais cela, le soldat n'en savait rien. Il se contenta de s'éloigner le plus possible du lieu, laissant par la même occasion du temps au demi-démon de reprendre sa forme totalement humaine. Son instinct lui indiqua d'éviter de se rendre trop vers l'Est de Mirage. C'est là-bas qu'aurait lieu le prochain coup de l'Homme à la Rapière selon le schéma du "A" qu'ils avaient déduit de la première carte. Et s'ils avaient compris cela, alors ils ne seraient sûrement pas les seuls, surtout si l'on se rendait compte que c'était l'ultime zone, hormis l'Épicentre, à ne pas avoir encore été touchée, facilitant la tâche à n'importe quel inspecteur moyen un peu attentif. Soudain, une lumière aveuglante se refléta dans son rétroviseur. Il essaya d'essayer de distinguer ce que cela pouvait bien être, s'il y avait un risque de rendre la nuit encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce qu'il y devina ne lui plut guère… pas du tout même. Si la silhouette d'une moto à laquelle plusieurs chiens massifs étaient tenus par des longues chaînes métalliques, suivant la cadence et les accélérations du moteur sans paraître se fatiguer, était totalement inconnue à la plupart des habitants du Cratère, ce n'était pas son cas.

Il s'engagea dans de nombreuses ruelles étroites pour semer rapidement l'attelage, chose qu'il effectua sans trop de soucis, en débarquant sur une nouvelle artère qui partait dans le sens opposée. Fred expira un long moment, et quand le vieux Bob l'interrogea sur pourquoi il avait agit de cette manière, il ne répondit que des bribes incompréhensibles, hormis "Castel-Blanc", et se remit à fixer la route face à lui pendant d'interminables minutes. Puis la lumière aveuglante apparut de nouveau, non pas derrière eux, mais sur le côté. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de réagir que les ombres musclées de bêtes se detachèrent du halo immaculé pour se jeter sur eux. Le choc fut tel que la paroi vitrée fut explosée en une pluie de poussières coupantes alors que nos deux hommes furent éjectés loin du véhicule, chacun de son côté, se confrontant à l'impact avec la dureté du bitume, accentué par la vitesse et l'impact combiné. L'ancien aventurier glissa sur les dents de verres jusqu'à un trottoir où il se frappa l'arrière du crâne, pendant que l'immense canin le dominait de tout son poid, en l'impregnant de salive. Enfin à cette distance, l'animal n'avait plus rien d'un chien, la peau était un cuir verdâtre couverte de plaques de poils, le regard possédait quasiment quelque chose d'humain, et la musculature, bien que gonflée à bloc rappelait plus celle d'origine d'un humain, ou d'un grand singe. Un orc, ramené à un état primitif. Il pensait cette espèce disparue et en voilà un représentant sur lui, prêt à le déchiqueter et à aspirer toute sa psychée… Et bien qu'il se sentait sombrer dans l'impuissance suite au choc avec le rebord de la route, il ne devait pas… Il lui restait encore une journée, une ultime journée.

Et de nouveau, il se rattacha intégralement à cette phrase.

* * *

 _J'espere que ça vous a plu, et surtout que vous ne vous êtes pas perdu dans une de ces phrases à rallonge ^^'  
Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le fait que les orcs "aspirent" la psyché dans l'Univers d'Aventures provient d'un live (encore), donc un peu comme Mani, ça fait parti de __l'Univers Etendu.  
N'hésitez pas à poster une review avec vos avis, critiques, commentaires, impressions, illusions et désillusions, que sais je ? _

_Pour les nouvelles un peu plus tristes, l'histoire devrait se conclure dans deux ou trois chapitres (A priori, plutôt trois, voire quatre, mais je préfère ne pas m'avancer de trop), suivi d'un épilogue bien entendu.  
He oui, même les meilleurs choses ont une fin ;)  
Donc restez bien là, parce que tout ce que vous avez lu pour l'instant c'est juste l'apéritif en somme^^_

 _Bref, merci encore pour votre soutient et pour m'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_


	8. Chap8: Inquisitor VS Paladin

_Salut tout le monde !  
Encore un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus concentré sur notre Frédéric Silverberg, et j'espère que ça sera aussi épique à lire qu'à l'écriture !  
Bon, c'est un peu plus court, vous allez vous en rendre surement compte, mais je le trouvais nécessaire et vous comprendrez peut être pourquoi ;)  
_ _Merci à Lilia Purpurea, PKClarine et Dry1410 pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre!_

 _Lisez bien la petite outro (j'ai cru comprendre que vous le faisiez déjà, mais c'est pour une petite question dont vous aurez la décision)  
En attendant, j'espère que ce vous plaira, donc :  
Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Inquisitor VS Paladin**

Les effluves putrides de l'haleine de l'orc qui léchait son visage et démangeait son odorat furent sûrement ce qui empêcha le vieux Bob de sombrer dans l'inconscience et de continuer à se débattre contre cette chose qui le tenait en respect. Les mouvement de tête de cette entité quasi-animale faisait valser la chaine métallique reliée à son cou, et fouettait méchamment les jambes déjà affaiblies de l'ancien aventurier, qui en ressentait la meurtrissure à chaque impact. Il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps avant que son oppresseur n'arrive enfin à le dominer totalement et ne se serve allègrement dans sa psychée, s'il n'avait pas été violemment expulsé par une salve de tir provenant du côté de là où avait chuté l'ex-Inquisitor. Ce dernier boita, bien que rapidement, jusqu'à son compagnon tout juste évanoui, et vérifia en hâte s'il allait tenir le coup. La réponse lui décrocha un sourire en coin et un souffle de soulagement. Le pyromage l'avait sauvé d'une situation de faiblesse à la prison quelque jours auparavant, il était temps de lui rendre pleinement l'appareil. Il se recula du corps inanimé et combina ses armes en une seule de calibre moyen, comme le lui avait montré Eden, et se retourna, fusil en joue, vers la lumière aveuglante semblait s'être arrêtée à plusieurs mètres d'eux, inondant les environs d'une aura immaculée contrastant avec l'obscurité ambiante et complète du lieu en pleine nuit. Une ombre se décrocha du halo lumineux dans lequel elle baignait pour se rapprocher de notre homme, ses contours devenant plus dessinés et humains à chaque pas. Utiliser ce dernier terme, c'était hélas réduire et grandement sous-estimer la carrure imposante qu'arborait la silhouette. Cela ne parut pas atteindre Frédéric, qui attendit de pouvoir admirer son opposant quand il serait vraiment face à lui. Après tout, il la connaissait déjà, il l'avait été jusqu'à récemment.

L'exo-squelette noir bordé d'or s'arrêta devant lui, le visage toujours dissimulé sous un heaume en forme de crâne, surplombé d'une auréole verticale à pointes formant une croix. L'une des mains tenait fermement les laisses métalliques et clinquantes d'autres orcs semi-apprivoisés, pendant que la seconde était recouverte d'un gantelet plus massif que le premier, dont les multiples usages possibles ne rassuraient guère Silverberg, qui était persuadé que malgré le capuchon dissimulant son visage, il avait été parfaitement reconnu par celui qui fut autrefois son supérieur. Les orbides vides du casque se baissèrent sur le soldat et semblèrent le juger rapidement, comme pour savoir s'il allait constituer un obstacle dans la réussite de sa mission. L'aboutissement de sa reflection eut lieu quand il le dépassa, sans ne lui prêter plus aucune attention. Les enjambés de titan qu'effectuait l'Envoyé de l'Église faisait presque trembler le sol et emplissait l'ambiance d'une terreur qui arriva même à affecter en partie le descendant de Théo. Mais ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision sembla lui donner le courage qu'il pensait encore avoir juste avant de finir dominé par la hauteur du mastodonte. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il en hurla le nom afin de tenter de gagner du temps.

"Grand Inquisitor de Castelblanc !"

Être interpellé stoppa net l'intéressé dans sa démarche vers son objectif, surpris de s'être trompé dans son estimation de la personne.

"Votre tour viendra après, "traître à sa Nation" Silverberg. Laissez moi juste le temps d'accomplir là où vous avez échoué." Il prononça ces deux phrases d'une tonalité semi-robotique, sans s'être retourné, puis entreprit de nouveau d'aller mettre un terme à sa mission le plus rapidement possible. Ce fut sans compter sur l'obstination du jeune homme qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à utiliser son arme pour cribler le bas du dos de l'armure, zone qu'il savait plus sensible par sa nécessité d'être plus souple pour ne pas ralentir et handicaper le porteur, et donc l'impact des tirs se ressentait plus intensément et pouvait engendrer d'affreuses douleurs sur le moment, comme par la suite. La provocation eut l'effet recherché puisque cette fois ci, l'Inquisitor pivota pour lui faire face. Chose cependant imprévue, il relâcha son emprise sur les chaînes retenant les orcs, qui se jetèrent de toutes leurs fureurs vers le corps du demi-démon, assoiffés par la présence omniprésente de psychée. Son autre poing se resserra, et une lame argentée au reflet dorée, tout aussi imposante que son propriétaire, émergea du gantelet. En une impulsion, il ne laissa ni le temps, ni le choix à Fred de s'inquiéter de la situation, qu'il se retrouva ardemment plaqué contre le mur d'une bâtisse, métal sous le menton.

"- Et bien Silverberg… On est attaché à sa bestiole ? Je ne peux pas dire que vous ayez jamais fait un bon Inquisitor, mais je ne vous imaginais pas vous voir rabaissé à si peu !"

L'interrogé tentait de s'extirper de la pression exercée par la main de fer sur son cou, faisant crisser insupportablement ses ongles contre l'acier, à la recherche du moindres appel d'air pour pouvoir répondre et ne pas mourir d'une douloureuse et lente suffocation. Il sentait l'afflux stagnant du sang dans ses tempes, le bourdonnement insupportable qui rongeait ses tympan, son coeur et ses poumons s'excitant tous deux en essayant de palier à la situation. Il se rappela simplement de ne pas succomber à l'affolement ou de gaspiller inutilement ses réserves, se retenant finalement donc d'offrir une réponse à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier sembla cependant s'impatienter du précieux temps que lui faisait perdre son ancien collègue, et recula donc son bras droit, duquel l'arme se dressait, pour administrer le coup fatal. Et il plongea directement vers le coeur de son otage.

Il ne ressentit rien, la coup avait dû être rapide, efficace, chirurgical. Il s'en persuada presque rassuré, bien que toujours incapable de respirer, le sang devant surement être en train d'emplir sa bouche, et il s'asphyxiait alors avec en ce moment même. Peut être que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il pourrait déjà commencer à apercevoir un paradis, quelque chose de ce genre, ou voir sa famille l'accueillir à bras ouvert, et s'y laisser se faire bercer. A moins que ce ne soit Théo, Grunlek et … comment s'appelait le quatrième membre du groupe du vieux Bob ? Il n'en savait quasiment rien, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que ces derniers étaient surement en hâte d'assister à l'arrivée de leur vieil ami, alors que lui ne devait surement pas être attendu de sitôt. Il se risqua donc à l'expérience et ce qu'il observa ne correspondit pas du tout à ce qu'il espérait. En effet, il faisait toujours face à l'Inquisitor et était toujours proie à sa domination, cependant son bras gauche s'était rabattu par réflexe sur son thorax et le bouclier s'était déployé, bloquant la pointe qui aurait dû lui être mortelle. Il pouvait presque deviner l'incompréhension dont était tiraillé son opposant derrière son heaume, et profita de cette dernière pour utiliser le mur afin de prendre une impulsion et se servir de la force et de la protection que lui conférait l'exosquelette pour se dégager de la promiscuité qu'on lui imposait. Sans aucun mal, il repoussa donc son adversaire, dont l'épée dérapa dans la façade du bâtiment, où elle pénètra et s'y figea, immobilisant temporairement son propriétaire par la même occasion, alors que Fred se servit de ce court répit pour reprendre son air et ses forces. Dès que l'Inquisitor s'extirpa de son piège, il put sentir que la confrontation allait prendre un tout autre tournant.

Les deux serviteurs de la Lumière se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Paladin contre Inquisiteur. L'entité contre l'unité, le vestige du passé contre la réalité du présent, la reflection contre l'application, l'homme contre la machine, les convictions contre l'ordre. Les coups pleuvèrent alors dans une chorégraphie épique que l'on ne croise habituellement quand dans les légendes ou les contes que l'on raconte aux enfants. Les impacts et les parades marquaient le tempo et les percussions d'un orchestre dément, pendant que les cris de courage de chacun sonnaient les cuivres des charges sanglantes, le tout accompagné des crissements métalliques des exosquelettes et des claquements de la cape au vent, comme une multitude de violons désaccordés. Peu d'éléments du décor furent épargnés et rapidement, une foule s'amassa au loin pour observer et filmer, prévenue par le tapage environnant, la confrontation la plus folle que ce siècle eut sûrement connu. Difficile de savoir qui avait l'avantage, même si l'Inquisitor effectua un grand nombre d'attaques, la plupart trouvait une parade sur le bouclier suivie par une riposte de Silvergerg. Cependant, la balance prit fortement position pour l'un des deux combattants lorsque l'Envoyé de Castelblanc perdu l'équilibre , au point de finir sur un genou, lors d'un coup vertical de lame, occasion qui fut saisit par Fred pour utiliser son pavois afin de porter un coup quasiment d'estoc entre le coup et le trapèze de son opposant, en effectuant simultanément un saut par dessus son adversaire. Lorsqu'il fit rentrer le bouclier dans l'exo-squelette de son bras, il laissa ainsi béant une large plaie en demi-cercle dont jaillit un long et continu flux de sang. L'Agent de la Lumière tomba face la première sur le goudron, sur lequel une marre amarante commença à prendre du terrain.

Soudain, l'ex-Inquisitor se rappela qu'il avait laissé le vieux Bob seul face aux multiples orcs assoiffés. Il délaissa donc le cadavre de son ancien supérieur et se mit à courir vers là où avait commencé le combat, qui avait énormément migré durant tout son long. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il était constamment visé par des flashs d'appareils photos ou par des caméras de téléphone. Ce dernier élément lui parut dérisoire quand il se rendit compte que le demi-démon avait simplement disparu de là où il était, tout commes les orcs… Volatilisés. Sans attendre un moment de plus, il attrapa l'arme qu'il avait perdu lors de la charge de son adversaire et se dirigea vers la moto de ce dernier. Il tira instinctivement une balle dans le GPS, dont les services de l'Église se servaient pour localiser ses hommes, comme ils s'en étaient servis comme preuve pour l'impliquer dans l'explosion de la Cathédrale des Archanges, s'installa et la démarra. Il connaissait les capacités du véhicule et n'hésita pas à faire le tour de la ville en un temps record à la recherche de Balthazar. Cependant alors qu'il passait au travers d'une ruelle plus étroite, il fut surpris de voir atterrir devant lui la forme ailée et hybride du demi-démon, qui sans un mot, s'installa derrière lui, reprit un physique plus humain avant de s'effondrer dans son dos.

Sans connaitre meilleur endroit où aller, et semblant être au final débarrassé de celui qui était affilié à leurs recherches, il revint sur sa décision de ne pas se rendre chez Eden et prit donc la direction du building en évitant au maximum les rues équipées de caméras, ou celles pouvant être trop surveillées à cause des événements actuels. Arrivé à destination, il s'arrêta quand les vigiles lui demandèrent une autorisation pour rentrer dans le parking souterrain… Embêté, il demanda à ce qu'ils appellent la responsable et de lui dire clairement la phrase "Le golem accueille l'orphelin en son bras". Bien que surpris et méfiants, l'un d'eux accepta de s'en charger et s'isola un instant avant de revenir un instant plus tard, demandant à nos deux hommes de les suivre. Le rituel d'entrée fut exactement le même que celui qu'avait imposé l'elfe à leur première venue. Cependant qu'elle ne fut pas l'expression de la jeune femme quand elle aperçut les corps meurtris du duo, et surtout celui d' "Oncle Bob" qui paraissait presque sans vie. Elle ordonna à Fred qu'elle le lui laisse s'en charger, ce qu'il accepta de faire, ses compétences en soin étant vraiment limitées. Lorsqu'il posa le corps à l'endroit qu'elle lui indiqua, Silverberg se sentit presque déchargé d'un poid, d'une dette… Certes il n'avait pas empêché l'attaque des orcs mais il avait retenu l'Inquisitor, avait fait face à son "soi d'avant", et n'avait pas abandonné ses recherches tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé son compagnon d'infortune. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'accorder un peu de repos… et son corps s'arrêta sur cette pensée. Vidé d'énergie, il chuta à son tour au sol.

* * *

"Bob. Bob ?"

L'interpellation réveilla le demi-démon, encore embrumé dans un sommeil profond, qui répondit d'un léger gémissement de fatigue et de douleur. Il reconnut la voix de Fred, tout aussi exténuée que la sienne, l'interrogeant.  
" Tu parles en rêvant… Shin, c'est le dernier des quatres aventuriers c'est ca ?  
\- Oui… C'est nécessaire d'en parler maintenant ?  
\- Non. Mais Théo est mort dans une action de bravoure et plus ou moins de stupidité dans un combat contre une hérésie alors que ce n'était plus de son âge, si je me rappelle bien ce que mes parents me racontait sur mes ancêtres, Grunlek dans son lit si on suit ce que j'en sais de toi et d'Eden, mais qu'est devenu Shin ?  
\- Mmm… il a trouvé la voie…  
\- La voie ?  
\- La voie qu'ont emprunté les élémentaires pour quitter le cratère… aucun homme ne peut la trouver et c'est le seul demi-élémentaire a en avoir trouvé la clef… Celle qui fait que certains entendent encore les éléments et y sont encore sensible.  
\- Ca ne fait aucun sens…  
\- Tu comprendras le moment voulu… là, c'est celui de récupérer nos forces…  
\- Juste… Que c'est il passé quand les orcs t'ont attaqués ?  
\- Il y avait d'autres orcs ? Je suppose que lorsqu'ils ont voulu absorber ma psychée, le démon a pris le dessus… Ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas de souvenir de comment nous sommes arrivés chez Eden… C'est extrêmement imprudent…  
\- Je sais, mais… Bob ?"

Il entendit le pyro-mage se mouvoir sur le canapé qui lui servait de couchage, reprenant ses divagations oniriques… après tout il avait raison. La dernière journée était entamée et il avait aussi besoin de repos. Il referma les yeux, et s'accrocha du mieux qu'il put à l'obscurité ambiante, se laissant submerger par la profondeur de la nuit.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà !  
J'espère que ça vous a __plu! Il fallait bien qu'on sache un jour à quoi pouvait ressembler un combat entre Inquisitors (même si au fond, la forme pas le plus intéressant, c'est toujours le fond, souvenez vous en les enfants ;) )  
N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review avec vos avis, critiques, commentaires, conseils, maccarena et autre danses ésotériques._

 _Concernant ce dont je voulais vous parler dans l'intro : seriez vous intéressé par un "chapitre" après l'épilogue du type "le saviez vous ?/ Avez vous remarqué ?/ making-of" où je pourrais vous parler de comment et pourquoi j'ai construit certains chapitre, des figures de styles servant l'histoire que vous auriez pu rater, mes inspirations, comment m'est venu tel ou tel élément du scénario, où je développerais certains éléments simplement évoqué dans certains chapitre, où je détaille plus le chars-design, tout ce que vous voulez , un peu comme le DVD bonus quand vous achetez un film...  
Si vous êtes intéressé (ou pas du tout), n'hésitez pas à le préciser dans votre review !  
Je vous tiendrais au courant dans le prochain chapitre si je le ferai ou pas ^^_

 _Bref !  
Merci de m'avoir lu, de me soutenir et de sembler être attachés à cette histoire pourtant plutôt atypique sur la fan-base!  
Bonne continuation à tous, Force et Honneur, Que la Force soit avec vous, etc ..._


	9. Chap9: Lord Azau

_Bien le bonjour !_

 _Déjà de retour, moins d'une semaine après le dernier chapitre ! J'ai tellement hâte de vous faire découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire que je l'ai écrit le lendemain de la publication du chapitre 8, et j'ai attendu que tout le monde ait eu le temps de le lire pour le poster ^^  
Et comme je suis quelqu'un de "gentil", vous commencerez même à avoir des réponses dans celui-ci !  
On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, merci à Lilia Purpurea, PKClarine et Dry1410 pour vos reviews !  
Et concernant les fautes, j'ai essayé d'y prêter une plus grande attention pour ce chapitre, mais il faut avouer que mon esprit n'est pas des plus clairs sachant que j'écris majoritairement entre 22h00 et 1h00 du matin ^^ Toutes mes excuses :)_

 _Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :  
Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Lord Azau**

A peine avait-il émergé de son sommeil, que l'esprit du demi-démon encore embrumé s'était retrouvé assommé par l'excitation incompréhensible de l'Ex-Inquisitor à vouloir lui montrer quelque chose "d'on ne peut plus urgent" selon ses dires. Bien que la perspective de ne pas pouvoir laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière du jour, ou ses jambes aux douleurs des premiers pas ne l'enchantait pas, ne voyant pas non plus ce que son compagnon aurait pu découvrir de plus qu'ils ne savaient déjà, il accepta tout de même de se laisser impressionner par un quelconque éclat de génie inattendu. Ainsi, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la télé du bureau d'Eden, allumée sur un journal du soir, ce qui lui donna un indice sur l'heure de son réveil, ce qui ne sembla guère le satisfaire. Silverberg prit possession de la télécommande et entama une longue revue des différentes chaînes d'actualités. Les titres défilèrent sans qu'il ne laissa le temps aux présentateurs et aux voix-off d'approfondir leurs sujets, mais suffisamment longtemps pour que le vieux Bob puisse les entendre et l'imprégner d'un sentiment de malaise qui se creusa en lui, à l'instar d'une cicatrice physique..  
" _L'homme qui aurait abattu le Grand Inquisitor de Castelblanc, lors d'un duel filmé par des centaines de personnes, serait bien, selon les image vidéos de la destruction de l'Internat de Mirage, l'ex-serviteur de la Lumière : Frederic Silverb…  
_ _\- Un braquage de grande envergure à lieu à la Banque de l'Est depuis ce matin, des centaines de personnes seraient prises en otage. Aucune affiliation politique ou religieuse concernant les criminels n'est connue pour le moment après dix heures de tentatives de négociations. Faut-il augmenter le faible nombre de policiers sur place, au risque de piocher des renforts parmis ceux en patrouille à la recherche du demi-dém…  
_ _-... ayant survécu au dernier attentat, serait la fille du vigile du Lycée. Selon ses dires, le vieil homme, correspondant parfaitement au portrait-robot de l'Hérésie, aurait délibérément refusé de suivre les ordres de son père quand ce dernier lui aurait ordonné de quitter les lieux. Suite à l'obstination de ce héros, il aurait alors entrepris de le tuer, et de détruire le bâtiment par la même occas…"_

Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, moins d'une minute surement, mais c'en était déjà trop pour Balthazar, il ressentit un pincement au coeur, comme si sa cage thoracique était lentement compressée jusqu'au point où ses côtes pourrait perforer ses poumons. Son visage pâle prit une expression fortement singulière, mélange d'exaspération et de douleur rare. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop cette époque d'aventures où, ses compagnons et lui, étaient détestés et chassés de tous, alors qu'ils avaient tout sacrifié, famille, honneur et convictions pour les sauver. Instinctivement et d'un ton sec, il ordonna au jeune homme de cesser immédiatement de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Heureusement pour ce dernier, Eden fut là pour prendre sa défense et confirmer que ce qu'il avait trouvé allait surement leurs offrir une grande avance dans la partie. La main crispée sur son pectoral gauche, le pyro-mage inspira avant d'acquiescer pour faire comprendre qu'il acceptait de poursuivre. Le soldat reprit sa démarche, et s'appliqua à laisser le moins de temps possible les extraits qui ne l'intéressait pas. Soudain, il se stoppa, et pointant d'un doigt fébrile d'excitation l'écran, laissa le commentaire audio expliquer ce qu'il se passait de si passionant.  
" _Surement emmenés par le Grand Inquisitor de Castelblanc comme outils de sa traque au démon, des orcs, certes "apprivoisés", mais libres, ont parcouru de grandes distances cette nuit en ville, une première en sept siècles, jusqu'à leurs arrivées à la place centrale de la ville où ils se sont stoppés au pied de la Statue de la Renaissance. Ces derniers se sont alors mis à attaquer quiconque s'approchait de trop. Plusieurs blessés en états critiques ont été emmené à l'Hopital Général des Saints Guérisseurs. Un périmètre a été établi et des dompteurs ont été appelés directement de la Cité de Lumière pour s'en charger. Un phénomène incompréhensible selon nos experts."_

Le descendant de Théo s'autorisa à couper la diffusion juste après cette dernière phrase pour regarder Bob, tout en arborant un large sourire satisfait. Ne mesurant pas l'impact de l'information, le concerné se contenta de répondre lassement.  
"Rien de plus normal. Je me suis surement baladé à travers toute la cité pour les semer. Ils ont simplement dû finir par trouver quelque chose de plus interessant…" C'est en prononçant ces mots qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il pouvait parfois être stupide et qu'il avait délaissé ses talents de déductions depuis bien trop longtemps.  
"Comme l'Archange de la Mort ? Un certains Lord Azau, comme l'appellent ceux du Disque de Charbon" Les yeux de l'ex-Inquisitor brillaient de fierté à l'évocation de sa conclusion.  
"Fred… Tu es surement un génie, je ne sais pas de qui tu tiens ça, mais c'est évident en effet !"  
Le compliment le toucha droit au coeur même s'il préfèra n'en rien montrer. Il avait toujours travaillé solo et il se doutait bien qu'après la fin de cette aventure, le vieux Bob chercherait surement un nouvel endroit où se cacher et vivre quelques siècles jusqu'à son dernier souffle… Ou que son démon se réveillerait de nouveau après un long repos, et l'histoire se répèterait peut être avec un autre… Mais il avait la certitude que tous deux avaient pour but de quitter Mirage, pour des destinations et des objectifs bien différents. Ne pas trop s'attacher à ce genre de compliments éphémères était alors primordial quand on pensait la chose sous cette angle.

"Donc si l'on part maintenant… Nous avons une chance d'en finir avant même le début du dernier massacre !"  
\- Exact, c'est pourquoi je tenais absolument à te le montrer.  
\- Bien sur… Je suppose qu'il se terre toujours dans les souterrains de l'époque en plus !  
\- Surement… Une grande partie a été utilisée par construire le métro, ça revenait moins cher, puis comme c'était un vrai dédale, les ouvriers se sont simplement contentés de murer les voies annexes. Il existe sans aucun doute un moyen d'arriver directement au centre par plus ou moins n'importe quelle entrée… J'ai déjà pourchassé plusieurs vampires là dessous, et il y avait une entrée proche de cette statue.  
\- Tout joue en notre faveur aujourd'hui… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à se rendre directement dans le camp du roi et de le mettre échec et mat.  
\- Même si la reine ne sera surement pas loin et tout les coups lui sont permis...  
\- Tu sais Fred, quand un pion arrive sur la ligne adverse, il devient à son tour une reine."

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà en tenue, prêt au départ. Eden offrit même un petit cadeau à chacun d'entre eux. La première était une petite dague dont le pommeau formait un crâne de dragon qu'elle plaça aux creux des paumes ridées de Bob. En la voyant, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il savait d'où cela provenait.  
" Je sais que tu te servais parfois de ce genre… de choses dans ta jeunesse. J'ai fait jouer mes relations pour pouvoir récupérer ce qu'il restait de ta canne après l'événement du bar-tabac… Ce n'est surement pas grand chose, mais c'était ton soutient depuis longtemps… Tu en auras peut être besoin ce soir."  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme et lui épingla une broche en argent en forme de bouclier sur un coin du torse, dont le centre était orné de ce qui semblait être un diamant taillé.  
"Ce fut le symbole du parfait paladin pendant longtemps. Une reproduction de celui qui était gravé sur l'armure de votre ancêtre… Inutile de vous expliquer pourquoi vous devriez éviter de l'abîmer !"

Les remerciements furent courts mais sincères et le duo quitta les lieux peu avant que les cloches ne résonnent de huit coups nuptiaux. Quatre heures d'avance, c'était plus qu'ils n'en avaient jamais disposé, même cumulé. La nuit paraissait presque être une alliée. Un ciel couvert et une lune absente leurs permettaient d'être englobés dans une obscurité hivernale, un brouillard épais recouvrait même la trace du véhicule "emprunté" au Grand Inquisitor. Cela n'empêchait tout de même pas de sentir les forces de l'Eglise d'être aux abois tout autours d'eux. Comble de la chance, là où se trouvait l'entrée du souterrain rentrait tout juste dans la zone proscrite d'accès à cause de la présence des orcs. Et pourtant, ils arrivaient à peine à distinguer la Statue de la Renaissance baignée dans l'épaisse brume glaciale. Les entités quasi-animales ne semblèrent même pas intercepter la présence du demi-démon. Si c'était bien Lord Azau qui se terrait là dessous, il devait dégager une puissance phénoménale, ce qui n'inquiéta que le vieux Bob, qui préféra garder la réflection pour lui. Le courage et le physique de Fred pourraient surement jouer sur le déroulement de la soirée, inutile de lui insuffler un doute qui pourrait le rendre impuissant ou défaitiste.

Une fois la plaque de fonte, qui faisait office d'entrée, dégagée, ils s'y plongèrent sans attendre. L'ancien aventurier invoqua une boule de flamme dans le creux de sa main en guise de torche, puis se laissa guider par l'ex-Inquisitor. Si le tracé aurait dû être une ligne droite, le chemin suivit fut tout autre. Cela nécessitait d'abord de sortir de la portion d'égout dans laquelle ils avaient atterri, puis d'emprunter ce qui pouvait s'assimiler à des catacombes, avant de déboucher sur la partie abandonnée recherchée. Abandonnée était un bien grand mot, on pouvait lire sur le sol un grand nombre de passages récents, tel était le moyen de déplacement utilisé par l'Homme à la Rapière et ses soldats pour pouvoir accéder à n'importe quelle partie de la ville sans être repérés. Chose aisée pour la personne, qui avait dû les fréquenter plus d'une fois lors de son existence à l'époque des aventuriers. Le passage était toutefois relativement étroit et ne permettait pas le passage de plus de deux personnes côte à côte. Un avantage pour le pyro-mage lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une dizaine des hommes de mains de l'escrimeur, alertés par l'écho des pas, en un jet de flammes ardent qui les aligna tous. Si la discrétion n'était plus de mise, l'utilisation du terrain le restait. Jusqu'à l'arrivée dans une salle plus grande et plus haute de plafond, où le jeune homme n'avait plus à se pencher pour être sûr de ne pas se cogner le crâne contre l'une des pierres humides de la voûte le surplombant. Cependant, une bonne arrivée ne se fait jamais sans un comité d'accueil digne de ce nom. Pas de trace de l'Homme à la Rapière, ni du dit Lord Azau, mais les mercenaires étaient de la partie, en un nombre plus conséquent que le duo n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Où trouvait il toutes ses personnes ? Etaient ils là suite à un paiement, ou par pure conviction, comme le nain de l'Internat ? Aucune importance, le sort final qu'il leurs était réservé n'en serait en rien modifié. Balthazar répandit autours de lui un large cercle de feu, qui fit mouche dans ceux en première ligne. Fred ne remercierait jamais assez Eden de lui avoir imposé cette cape qui lui permit de ne pas connaître le même sorte que ces derniers, son expérience de "téléportation pyrolytique" lui avait largement suffit la première fois. Il déploya son bouclier pour se protéger des tirs qui lui étaient destinés, et comme contre le grand Inquisitor, s'en servit aussi pour frapper, et se tracer un chemin au travers de ses adversaires. Tenant la promesse qu'il avait fait à la jeune femme, il évita de se servir de son arme à feu personnelle, préférant utiliser sa main droite pour détourner celles de ses ennemis proches et ainsi les obliger et se décimer entre eux. Bob avait opté pour sa forme demi-démon et se battait comme un animal sauvage, bondissant, rugissant, et perforant la chair et les âmes. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'extrêmement bestial, quasiment lycanthropique, la rage de l'animal avec toute la ruse de l'homme. Peut être était ce vraiment cela, un véritable demi-démon. Plus rapide que les balles, vifs, apparaissant et disparaissant au travers des flammes qu'il lançait.

Au bout du compte, l'entrée n'était plus qu'une boucherie où toutes les parties de l'homme possibles et imaginables pouvait être retrouvées, éparpillées un peu dans chaque coin de la pièce. La belle tenue immaculée de l'ex-Inquisitor était désormais recouverte de zébrures pourpres, dénaturant avec la sérénité qu'il affichait sur son visage. Sa jeunesse et sa fougue n'avaient que rarement été aussi visibles sur ses traits ces derniers temps où il avait clairement plus subi que agi. L'ancien aventurier, de nouveau dans sa forme humaine, saisit alors l'un des adversaires qui semblait être le plus en vie par le col et le questionna pour savoir quel chemin emprunter pour rejoindre directement Lord Azau. Tremblant de terreur et de douleur, l'interrogé indiqua, en pleurant, une vieille porte de bois, dissimulée derrière un pilier, tout en implorant pitié. Chose qui ne lui fut malheureusement pas offerte. Les deux compagnons prirent donc cette même direction et entreprirent d'entrer dans cette nouvelle pièce qui devait être le bout de leur peine. Ce fut sans compter sur l'Homme à la Rapière qui ne leur laissa même pas le temps de passer un pied, tandis que la pointe de sa lame se trouvait déjà niché contre la peau du coup du vieil homme. Dans son autre main, il brandissait le même petit objet qu'il avait déjà exhibé à sa sortie de la Cathédrale des Archanges, un détonateur.

"Ah Lennon ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Vous l'aurez compris, je vous déconseille de tenter quoique ce soit, ou le dernier bâtiment explose, et croyez moi, il est bondé !  
\- Ca je demande à voir, intervint Fred de manière insolente, selon votre petite logique, il devrait se trouver à l'Est, c'est la zone financière de la ville, il n'y a même pas d'habitations, personne ne s'y trouve à cette heure ci !  
\- Ah les Silverberg... toujours aussi impulsif. Tu oublies la prise d'otages à la Banque, tu ne suis pas les actualités ? Faut vivre avec son temps mon grand !"  
Les visages des deux membres du duo se décomposèrent presque, l'information leur était passée devant ils y a quelques heures à peine, et ils n'y avaient prêté aucune attention… ils savaient pourtant que l'événement se déroulait étrangement dans la zone concernée, et l'Escrimeur avait encore prouvé la veille qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être sur place pour mettre à exécution son plan.  
"Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention… Vous allez gentiment passer devant jusqu'à ce que je vous ordonne de vous stopper."  
L'ordre ne fut pas discuté. En voyant la dague offerte par Eden à la ceinture de Bob, le terroriste la récupéra alors qu'il passait à ses côté, lâchant une reflection sur le peu de valeur que pouvait valoir la lame, mais salignant la qualité de l'ouvrage du pommeau, avant de la ranger à côté de son fourreau.

Les trois personnes découvrirent une salle immense, peu éclairée, dont de larges piliers soutenaient de nombreuses voûtes et arcades. Des statues de chevalier se dressaient de toutes parts autours d'eux et semblaient les regarder tout en les jugeant. Une aura de tribunal emplissait les lieux qui avait tout pour être une ancienne chapelle vouée à plus ou moins n'importe quel culte. Cependant les souterrains appartenant majoritairement à la guilde des voleurs, il y avait majoritairement plus de chance pour que ce soit l'Ombre ou le Chaos qui fut vénéré ici à l'époque. Le fils d'Enoch ne put se retenir d'échapper un léger rire nerveux en repensant à Arcana et au sac de Mirage. Rire qui s'effaça aussi rapidement lorsqu'il entendit treize notes s'échapper de là où aurait dû se trouver l'autel, totalement dissimulé dans l'ombre. Treize simples notes.

 _La-Si-Do-Ré-Do-Si-La-La-Sol-La-Si-La-Sol_

Puis les lumières jaillirent du sol pour éclairer non pas une table de prière, mais un véritable trône, sur lequel se tenait, celui qui se délectait de la situation d'un sourire malsain, jouant à répétition cette courte mélodie.  
Un visage similaire et pourtant bien différent de celui que Bob avait connu à l'époque.

Aldo Azur, ou comme son anagramme le laisser deviner depuis le début : Lord Azau.

* * *

 _Vous êtes choqué ? C'est normal, c'est choquant !  
Pour en savoir plus, il va falloir attendre le dernier chapitre que je publierai au plus vite.  
Concernant la taille de ce dernier, il est possible que ce soit très long, mais comme écrivait Beckett dans "En attendant Godot" : "ça sera long... mais ça sera bon !"_

 _Je vois que le chapitre "DVD Bonus" vous tente bien, donc il sera fait et j'espère que ça vous apprendra ou que vous y découvrirez pleins de petites choses.  
A la fin du prochain chapitre, ou après le prologue, il est possible que je vous propose différentes idées pour ma prochaine fan fiction. Cependant, si vous pensez que mon "style" d'écriture pourrait correspondre à une histoire du Cratère, ou celle d'un personnage que vous aimeriez lire, n'hésitez pas à me la proposer en review !  
Concernant les reviews, faites vous plaisir : Avis, conseils, critiques, commentaires, théories, chapeau melon et bottes de cuir ..._

 _Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura plu,  
En attendant, bonne continuation à tous : Valar Morghulis, Valar Dohaeris, vous connaissez la suite !_


	10. Chap10 : Purgatoire -FIN-

**_ATTENTION :_** _Plusieurs chapitres ont été postés cette semaine, vérifiez bien que vous les ayez tous lu avant de s'attaquer à celui-ci, ça serait bête de vous auto-spoiler ;)_

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Quelle productivité en ce moment, mais comprenez moi, j'en avais marre de garder tout cela pour moi !  
Préparez vous, parce que ça va être long (Environ 5100 mots) de pur plaisir, du moins je l'espère !  
J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi à l'écriture pour ce dernier et ultime chapitre... Et que toutes vos questions trouveront une réponse !  
En attendant, merci à Lilia Purpurea et Dry1410 pour leurs reviews du précédent chapitre ! (et à PKClarine, qui l'aurait surement fait si elle avait eu le temps)  
BREF ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !_

 _J'éspère que vous êtes prêt ?  
Alors bonne et épique lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Purgatoire**

Intégralement vêtu de noir, la silhouette du ménestrel se confondait dans l'obscurité alentours. Un forme gazeuse toute aussi sombre semblait à la fois s'imprégner en lui et s'en évader, traversant sans peine ses vêtements, l'accompagnant dans ses déplacements alors qu'il se levait pour s'avancer vers notre duo, prisonnier de la lame de l'Homme à la Rapière. Seules ses multiples dagues, accrochées le long de sa ceinture, scintillaient et reflètaient l'éclat des quelques lumières alentours, qu'il dissimulait toutefois sous les plis d'une imposante cape se confondant dans la brume obscure qui le suivit dans son mouvement. Même son teint paraissait gris et son visage demeurait de marbre, duquel émanait toutefois une immense satisfaction. Ce ne fut jamais chose aisée de décrire le faciès de l'Immortel, mais l'absence totale de sentiments apparents dont il faisait preuve n'arrangeait pas les choses. Sa pilosité crânienne et faciale, d'un noir corbeau autrefois si sombre se retrouvait désormais émaillée de mèches plus claires qui durcissaient encore plus ses traits. D'une démarche auguste et assurée, il se plaça devant le demi-démon et apposa presque amicalement ses mains gantées sur ses épaules.

"Balthazar, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'avais hâte que l'on se retrouve." La voix, habituellement mielleuse et poétique d'Aldo Azur était tout aussi métamorphosée et dure que son apparence, grave et profonde, une pointe rocailleuse. La remarque fit presque rire jaune l'intéressé, perdu par la scène à laquelle il assistait, incompréhensif et impuissant.  
"Et tu ne penses pas que le "procédé" que tu as employé pour y parvenir n'est pas un poil excessif ? Je ne suis pas très à jour sur ces choses là, mais il me semble qu'un mail ou un SMS aurait été plus adapté, non ? lâcha t-il d'un ton clairement railleur. Qu'est ce que tu es devenu Aldo ?  
\- Aldo ? Non, il n'y a plus d'Aldo depuis deux siècle et demi… Mais mon vieil ami, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois que le masque, qu'il n'y a pas un acteur derrière le personnage.  
\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de comprendre… Quel est le but de tout ca ?"  
La réponse parut décevoir son interlocuteur, qui baissa les yeux au sol, avant de s'écarter et de commencer à faire les cent pas.

"Mon objectif est simple, et inchangé depuis que l'on se connaît. Je ne désire que le retour des puissances et divinités. Je ne te parle pas d'Églises, ni des dogmes qu'elles imposent. Je te parle de droit d'exister et de donner une raison d'être à ceux sensibles à nos Forces. Les principes d'égalité et de protection prônés par la Lumière n'ont au final servi qu'à être réduits à néant pour ne les consacrer qu'à l'Élite. Où est passé la foie et le pardon ? Les Inquisitors chassent et pourchassent ceux qu'ils devaient autrefois protégé sous pretexte d'etre la main de dieux muets et absents. Un ouvrier se transforme en menace parce qu'il croit en un espoir d'avenir qui pourrait provenir d'une croyance autre que celle imposée par la société. Les hautes sphères de la Religion se sont laissées aveugler par leurs réussites, et de sauveurs, de porteurs de psychée et d'idée de renaissance, sont devenus des dictateurs voulant garder un bien inexistant contre leurs panses remplies des monstruosités qu'ils autorisent, alors qu'ils les avaient pourtant proscrites à jamais. N'est ce pas étonnant ? Que l'idéologie défendue devient aussi imperceptible et et oubliée que la raison pour laquelle tous l'ont accepté ? La magie ne fait qu'un avec le Cratère et le Cratère ne peut être sans magie. Et Mirage n'est pas un cas à part. Les poings levés et pourtant silencieux du Disque de Charbon se dressent dans toutes les banlieues, prêt à prendre leurs revanches. Le A de Lord Azau envahit et gangrène les rues comme les esprits, car ce à quoi nous nous attachons et le seul moyen de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, en effaçant à jamais la tyrannie d'une Église ou d'une autre. Le but, mais surtout le moyen pour arriver à cela est simple. Identique à celui que je te proposais déjà il y a 1350 ans de cela… M'accepter et ouvrir de nouveau la porte aux antiques puissances, que vous avez autrefois chassées."

L'ancien aventurier ressenti l'effet des paroles comme une charge acharnée qui l'aurait percuté de plein fouet. En un instant, il était ailleurs, il y a longtemps, bien longtemps, avant la bataille pour Castelblanc, et encore avant les événements du Titan, alors qu'il n'était là que pour empêcher le Codex d'être utilisé par les Intendants, et que tout avait dégénéré. Il se rememora la voix qui l'appela au plus profond de lui, lui ordonnant de le laisser faire, de balayer la zone de toute trace de vie. Il se persuada presque que ce qu'il entendit ce jour là, ce n'était pas le démon, mais bien lui, actuellement, l'implorant de ne pas autoriser à survivre celui qui le tourmenta ce jour là et encore aujourd'hui, l'implorant d'exterminer La Mort. Le destin n'apprécie que trop l'amère symphonie de l'ironie. Alors que pendant plus d'un millénaire il s'acharnait à attendre la mort, voilà soudain qu'il désira être n'importe où, sauf en face d'elle. Il aurait voulu s'énerver, être en colère, laisser le démon agir, mettre un terme définitif à tout cela… mais il lui manquait encore des réponses, bien trop. Il lui fallut tout de même quelques instants avant de pouvoir se focaliser complètement de nouveau sur la situation et empêcher son esprit de divaguer dans une nuée fugace de vieux souvenirs. Il se racla la gorge et fit du mieux qu'il put pour prendre le même ton solennel et imposant que dans sa jeunesse.  
"Bien, imaginons que ce soit bien toi, "La Mort", ou je ne sais quoi… Pourquoi m'utiliser comme un pantin pour agir, pourquoi vouloir me montrer tout cela, pourquoi et comment as tu pris possession d'Azur, pourquoi l'Homme à la Rapière à tes côtés ? Expliques moi, et ne me ressers pas une fois de plus ton utopie d'égalité et de retour de Divinités. Je veux du concret, tu m'as voulu, me voilà, alors maintenant parle !"  
L'assurance dont il fit preuve décrocha un sourire à l'expression de marbre qu'avait conservé jusque lors le ménestrel. Il leva la paumes de ses mains à hauteur de visage, comme pour lui demander de baisser d'un ton et de le laisser éclaircir la situation.

" Tout a commencé lors de notre rencontre. Alors que tu déchaînais l'enfer sur Terre, un étrange phénomène, certes éphémère, c'est réalisé. J'ai investi temporairement le corps de Viktor Oppenheimer. En temps normal, il faut que la personne soit consentante pour que je puisse réaliser cette action, comme ce fut le cas avec Théodore de Silverberg, ou Bragg… Mais le transfert ne fut pas stable et je me retrouva de nouveau en possession de l'intendant. Puis son corps fut intégralement détruit, et une partie de moi avec. Sans accroche physique à ce plan de la réalité, je fut de nouveau happé par le Néant, ainsi je me retrouva au point de départ. Je me servit donc de la distorsion temporelle qui se produit en ces lieux pour longuement méditer. Quelle pouvait bien être la cause de ce phénomène ? La conclusion mit du temps à me paraître évidente : La mort. Le nombre de tués dans les alentours m'avaient permis de réaliser cette action. Ensuite j'ai fait la rencontre de notre ami commun, sous la forme d'un hybride arachnoïde, vieilli, affaibli, piégé à jamais dans les abysses incompréhensibles de l'endroit. Je lui proposa un deal. Je lui rendais son aspect totalement humain, sa jeunesse et toute sa vigueur pour toujours, ainsi qu'une vengeance dans un futur proche ou lointain contre ceux qui l'avait enfermé en ces lieux, et en échange il devait me porter jusqu'au jour où nous trouverions un moyen de sortir. Puis, des brèches se mirent à déchirer notre réalité, afin de libérer l'un des habitants les plus colossaux de notre monde : le Titan. Nous profitâmes d'une sorte de portail pour nous extirper de notre prison. Il me fallait maintenant un nouvel hôte pour pouvoir tenir ma promesse. Un simple paysan un peu avide de pouvoir fut facile à convaincre, ainsi je pus accomplir ma part de marché envers notre Homme à la rapière. Nous aurions pu en rester là, nous séparer. Mais… ayant perdu une grande proportion de ma puissance avec la destruction de Bragg, recourir à mes pouvoirs aspirait littéralement la force vitale de mon hôte. C'est comme cela, qu'en quelques mois, je me retrouva à contrôler le cadavre pourrissant de ce pauvre hère. La solution de ma survie en ce monde parut alors claire et nette : avoir recours à la même magie que lors de mon transfert dans Viktor. Vivant de "réceptacle" en réceptacle, notre ami fut mon homme de main alors que nous essayons de comprendre les caractéristiques de ce type de possession. Il nous fallut plusieurs siècles pour aboutir à une conclusion concrète : ce n'était pas juste un sort, mais un véritable rituel. Nous devions suivre un schéma que nous avions fini par découvrir en tâtonnant. Mais me projeter dans un nouvel hôte me demandait toujours plus de morts. Cependant, cela ne résolva pas notre soucis de décomposition accéléré du réceptacle. Heureusement pour moi, notre ami eut enfin l'idée qui pourrait changer la donne. Et nous cherchâmes à la réaliser durant longtemps, tout en se devant faire discret sur nos pratiques afin d'éviter d'être suivit de trop près. Toutefois, dans les différentes villes où nous passions, nous nous rendions compte que ceux les moins aisés voyaient en ces tueries en forme de "A" , qui à l'origine n'était pas une lettre mais le pentagramme du rituel, un nouvel espoir, celui de l'Archange de la mort Azraël qui viendrait prendre l'âme de ceux qui avait participé à utiliser la Lumière pour aboutir à une société qui ne respectait plus ses propres principes. Réaliser les rituels ne fut jamais aussi aisé : nous avions des volontaires sous la main, pour mettre en place des planques, détourner des armes, s'en équiper et les utiliser à notre compte. Certains furent même près à aller en prison ou se faire tuer pour assurer la survie et la renaissance de leur famille sous ma bénédiction, ou du moins celle d' "Azraël", puisque ce fut le nom que j'adopta. Jusqu'au jour où nous avons enfin connu la localisation de celui que nous convoitions depuis longtemps. Une fois de plus, le génie stratégique de notre escrimeur, nous a permis d'accomplir ce qui sauva surement mon existence en ce pan du Cratère. En se mettant au grand jour, il attaqua tout ce qui pouvait être cher à notre cible. En effet, quoi de plus important qu'un théâtre, un opéra, un cinéma, un conservatoire et un musée pour celui qui était l'amoureux des arts le plus vieux de ce monde : Le ménestrel Aldo Azur ! Nous lui promirent de cesser ces actions s'il acceptait de me rencontrer. Et le piège se referma sur lui, et je pus enfin m'installer dans un corps immortel… Les nains imaginèrent un signe dans ce transfert. Aldo Azur étant l'anagramme de Lord Azau, Azau correspondant au nom qu'il donnait à Azraël dans la langue des semi-hommes. La chose m'amusa et je me renomma ainsi, le signe du "A" n'étant pas modifié, et conscient que l'appellation d'un Lord serait beaucoup moins suspecte que celle d'un Archange de la mort. Le plan de notre ami fut aussi de disparaître après la destruction du musée, simulant sa mort en ce même lieu, afin de pouvoir oeuvrer tranquillement dans l'ombre par la suite, même en optant pour la même stratégie. Sans le savoir, l'Eglise nous facilita la tâche en mettant en place l'arrestation et la mise à mort d'un imitateur, afin d'apaiser les foules et de redorer le blason de l'Inquisitor de Lasdakr de l'époque…  
Mais ce n'était pas encore fini, il me restait deux promesses à tenir, l'une à mon homme de main, et la seconde à la population délaissée du Cratère, de mettre fin à la suprématie des Églises, et d'ouvrir les vannes aux anciennes puissances, afin de retrouver l'équilibre d'antan. Or, pour cela, les pouvoirs temporels du ménestrel n'étaient malheureusement pas suffisant. Mais cette fois ci, j'avais une éternité pour établir un plan, en suivant les conseils stratégiques de mon associé, nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre le moment parfait : comme l'apparition d'un demi-démon faisant exploser un bar. La suite tu la connais. Chaque coup représentait une multitude d'avancée vers l'aboutissement de ma machination. Rends toi compte Lennon, et toi aussi Silverberg, soit attentif : En cinq jours, nous avons commis la plus grande tuerie que ce millénaire eût connu, n'utilisant que des explosifs ou des attaques en rapport avec les flammes pour que tout concorde avec un terroriste démoniaque. Nous avons détruit une cathédrale, une prison, les tours des médias, un lycée, et nous pouvons toujours faire de la Banque une ruine, avec tous les otages s'y trouvant. Ne trouvez vous pas que ces cinq bâtiments représentent tout ce que s'est accaparée la Lumière : L'unique religion, la Justice, la Propagande, l'Éducation et l'Économie ? Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Grâce à nos fidèles travaillant dans la manutention au sein des différents commissariat, nous avons fait disparaître des bandes de vidéosurveillances pour concorder avec l'arrivée du paladin, qui je l'admet, était le bonus inattendu, et ainsi le discréditer et mettre hors jeu le seul qui aurait pu nous mettre la main dessus avant la fin de notre plan."

Le monologue avait mis au plus mal nos deux compagnons, et principalement le pyromage qui se sentit manipulé, non plus en continu depuis cinq jours, mais depuis ses 1358 ans d'existence. Il s'était créé ses propres démons durant sa jeunesses, qui revenait le tourmenter alors qu'il ne se doutait même plus de leurs possibles existences… Mais au moins, maintenant, il avait ses réponses. Tout cela n'avait rien d'une tuerie sans but, il devait simplement servir de prochain réceptacle à La Mort. Et il serait impuissant face à un rituel d'une telle ampleur, le pentagramme qu'il avait vu comme une signature de mégalomane s'étendait sur une ville entière, alors qu'elle se limitait à un quartier pour le ménestrel, qui n'avait pas réussi à y réchapper. Attaquer ce dernier ne provoquerait que la destruction de la banque, et ainsi le début du rituel, ce qui revenait donc à une action inutile. Il devait gagner du temps, afin de trouver une solution. Jusqu'à ce que Lord Azau ne vienne perturber sa réflection.  
" Cependant, je te laisse le choix Balthazar : Tu peux essayer de résister et j'investirais ton corps en ordonnant la mise à mort des otages, ou bien tu peux être consentant et épargner ces vies. Après tout, n'est ce pas ce que tu désires toi aussi ? La fin de la Lumière et de toutes les Églises ? Le droit à la magie pour tout ceux qui y sont sensibles ? L'Égalité et la fin de l'assouvissement ? Accepter est le seul moyen d'aboutir à ce que nous voulons tous au final… Et je pourrais t'offrir ce que tu cherches depuis si longtemps : le repos éternel."

Il marquait plusieurs points sur le coup, le vieux Bob était las de vivre, ne désirait qu'un peu de répit pour pouvoir rejoindre les contrées arides de l'Enfer. Et l'Utopie recherchée par l'Immortel correspondait aux valeurs qu'il avait toujours défendu quand il fut aventurier. Une graine de doute germa dans son esprit et commençait déjà à fleurir de l'espoir de pouvoir achever son oeuvre d'un simple mot. Mais le principe d'une Utopie est d'être un rêve irréalisable. Déchiré entre deux possibilités, il ne se rendit même pas compte des paroles qu'il laissa échapper.  
" Je n'ai pas canalisé mon démon pendant 1358 ans pour le laisser à la portée du plus grand psychopathe du Cratère…"  
La remarque fit doucement rire l'Homme à la Rapière et le concerné.  
" T'impliquer ne servait pas seulement à te permettre de te faire venir ici, tu as dû "Le" réveiller pour survivre, ou pour intervenir : il est prêt. Et de toute façon que tu sois d'accord ou non, ca ne changera rien.  
\- Sauf si je meurs avant que tu puisses te servir de moi comme réceptacle…"

Et sans réfléchir plus, il se jeta sur celui qui fut autrefois un compagnon d'aventures et un ami, laissant sa métamorphose d'hybride s'effectuer en vol. Conservant les capacité de son hôte, La Mort saisissa deux de ses dagues, et les jeta vers l'ex-Inquisitor pendant qu'une nuée noire émanant du pommeau laissa un tracé d'ombre derrière elles. Elles vinrent se loger dans sa cape aux niveaux de ses épaules, et d'une puissance surhumaine, l'emmenèrent avec elles jusqu'à un pilier où elles se plantèrent, immobilisant en un choc soudain Frederic, pris au piège. Lord Azau s'équipa de nouveau avec deux de ses jouets favoris, les faisant valser entre ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que la Bête arrive à son niveau. La danse macabre pouvait débuter.

Là où Bob ne déchirait que des voiles de fumées, chaque coup du ménestrel était un éclair dans l'obscurité qui tranchait légèrement ses vêtements et sa chairs, sans gravité, mais qui suffisait à l'affaiblir sur le coup. L'Immortel menait la chorégraphie, tournant autours de son partenaire, toutes ses attaques ressemblant à une passe de tango où l'homme rappelle sa domination sur la danseuse, car ce fut bien ce qu'était l'ancien aventurier. Il essayait de suivre la cadence et le pas imposé, les mouvements rotatifs. Le choc des pas sur les pavés résonnait et permettait de lire un tempo minutieusement réfléchi et travaillé. Les ombres que généraient l'homme et ses dagues sur leurs passages offraient un côté réellement artistique à la performance. On était loin de La Mort qu'il avait connu lors du Conclave des Églises, impulsive et imprécise, brutale. Parfois, les griffes acérées du demi-démon parvenait à s'insérer dans la chair de son meilleur ennemi, mais sembla ne lui faire que si peu d'effet qu'il se contenta de parler du mieux qu'il put les attaques de l'Artiste, perplexe de se rendre compte que ni son adversaire, ni l'Escrimeur n'avait encore ordonné la création du dernier point du pentagramme.

Parallèlement, Silverberg utilisa la puissance de sa prothèse métallique pour extraire les dagues qui le maintenait immobile, et empêcher justement l'Homme à la Rapière d'activer le détonateur. Par pure opposition, ce combat-ci était dénué de toute formes d'art, mais d'une technique académique de l'arme blanche que l'on ne pouvait encore imaginer exister en cette époque dans le Cratère. La cape blanche du soldat poursuivait ses mouvements et permettaient de se rendre compte de la vélocité qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses coups et ses estocs, intensité que tenait tout aussi bien son opposant, profitant d'une plus grande allonge due à sa lame plus longue. Il utilisa une feinte d'escrime consistant à faire croire qu'il préparait une attaque, afin que Fred cherche à prendre l'initiative pour ainsi le parer aisément, et même le désarmer en "emballant son fort" contre ceux des dagues. Puis utilisa sa riposte pour tracer une grande ligne sur le front du descendant de théo. Le coup aurait pu avoir d plus grandes conséquences, mais voir le sang couler sur les paupières du jeune homme et goutter devant ses yeux provoqua une intense satisfaction à l'Escrimeur, visible sur son visage, même dissimulé derrière le masque métallique qui recouvrait toute la partie allant de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son nez. Le rideau pourpre brouillait la vision de l'Ex-Inquisitor qui n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'y mettre un terme au plus vite. Il recula durant l'instant de gloire que son adversaire s'accordait, afin de prendre de l'élan puis se mit à sprinter dans sa direction. En voyant cela, l'Homme à la Rapière se mit en position, la main tenant l'arme au niveau de l'épaule opposée, prêt à effectuer un "lancer", technique qui transformait quasiment la lame en fouet, pouvant toucher l'autre duelliste dans son dos, et déchirer facilement la chair. Ce genre de coup était une formalité pour quelqu'un de son niveau, et il savait bien que la douleur provoquée, doublée de l'humiliation, était souvent fatal pour qui subissait cette attaque. Encore une ou deux poussées de Fred, et il pourrait lui asséner son combo final. Pris d'un élan de confiance, il n'eut pas le temps de voir le bouclier se déployer de l'exosquelette. Embarqué dans la charge furieuse du jeune homme, il se retrouva pris en étau entre un mur de pierres et le pavois technologique. Les os craquèrent quasiment tous un à un dans une violence rare, le bras plaqué contre l'épaule s'était retrouvé à lui exploser la cage thoracique, et l'impact avait fait voler le masque de métal. Ce dernier prit tout son sens quand Silverberg put voir que autours de sa bouche s'articulaient encore deux grandes mandibules velues, artefact de sa métamorphose dans la cité des Merveilles. Celles ci tentèrent de happer des parties du visage de l'Ex-Inquisitor, alors que leur propriétaire hurlait de douleur et de rage, les yeux injectés de sang et d'une haine monstrueuse. Afin de ne se retrouvait défigurer une fois de plus par son adversaire, le descendant de Théo mit la main sur la dague du vieux Bob qu'avait récupéré son opposant en les accueillant, et la lui planta dans le palet, lui traversant la cavité cranienne, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :  
" Tu avais raison dans la prison… j'ai bien fait d'emmener un bouclier, on s'amuse en effet bien plus !"  
Puis il se retira, laissant celui qui fut sûrement l'un des plus grand duelliste et esprit stratège du Cratère encastré dans le mur, prit de spasmes, lâchant le détonateur au sol. Moment où Fred comprit… Celui ci n'était pas du type à s'activer par pression, mais par relâchement. Qu'il vive ou qu'il meure, il avait juste à desserrer son poing pour faire exploser le bâtiment. Et ainsi, dans son dernier souffle, l'Escrimeur contempla son plan parfait prendre forme.

Le souterrain se mit à trembler tout autours de lui, le pentagramme était complet. Un cercle de runes rouges sanguines se forma, encerclant le vieux Bob et Aldo Azur, alors que des nuées brumeuses arrivèrent de cinqs directions différentes, formant une étoile et se liant au disque magique pour les enfermer tous deux dans une mini-tornade d'ombres. Au centre, le pyromage était au sol, de nouveau sous forme humaine, se tenant le visage entre les mains, entendant la voix de La Mort résonner dans sa tête, lui ordonnant de lâcher prise. Il ne pensa jamais faire cela, mais l'ancien aventurier remercia son démon de l'avoir habitué à ce genre de contact mental imposé. Il avait finit par hériger des barrières contre les attaques télépathiques de son adversaire. Ces dernières se heurtaient à la muraille de son esprit comme un bélier contre une porte, la brisant bout à bout.

Il se voyait debout, à côté de son père regarder l'enceinte vibrer et se perforer petit à petit.  
"Et s'il y avait une autre possibilité Octavius ?  
\- A quoi penses tu Balthazar ?  
\- Ce qu'il veut de moi, c'est toi. Nous connaissons ce genre de passages mentaux… Abandonne moi, vas dans son corps, profite d'une puissance que tu n'as jamais connu, être libre d'être un démon à qui l'on imposera aucune bride.  
\- Et ne plus te tourmenter ? Ca serait presque… triste ?"  
Les frappes s'amplifiaient à chaque minutes. Le temps leur était compté. Le vieux Bob attrapa son interlocuteur et l'enlaça amicalement, la larme à l'oeil.  
"De toute façon, s'il vient ici, tu ne pourras plus jamais me tourmenter non plus… Ni profiter d'une enveloppe jeune et rapide… Tu seras plus puissant et immortel que jamais… Enoch serait fier de toi !"  
Le démon se retira de l'étreinte et posa simplement la main sur la joue de son "fils" et déploya ses ailes membraneuses.  
\- Adieu Balthazar.  
\- Adieu Octavius."  
Puis il prit son envol, et traversa la muraille mentale comme si elle avait été en verre, emportant avec lui, l'attaquant à l'autre bout du tunnel psychique.

L'ancien aventurier se soudain soulagé d'une pression, et rouvrit les yeux. Le spectacle qui lui faisait face était monstrueux. Toujours emprisonné dans la tempête avec Aldo Azur, ce dernier était à son tour en train de se tenir le crâne entre les mains, son corps se révulsant, se déformant, la chair s'étirait et se déchirait pendant que les os tentaient de fuir leurs formations habituelles, traversant muscles et peau. Le phénomène était insoutenable, surtout quand le corps se mit à prendre feu, emplissant le cercle runique d'une odeur de chair incandescente, et d'hurlements d'horreurs. Soudain, le paladin traversa la barrière magique, et sans hésitation, attrapa le pyro-mage et tenta de le hissa vers l'extérieur. A moitié conscient, le ménestrel s'en rendit toutefois compte et tenta d'envoyer toute son énergie dans l'ex-Inquisitor. Alors qu'une fumée commençait à s'extirper du corps de l'Immortel pour se diriger vers lui, il redoubla d'effort et sortit juste à temps, après en avoir inhalé une faible dose, avec le vieil homme entre les bras. Devant eux, la tornade sembla se compacter vers le centre du disque, avant de prendre elle aussi feu, puis dans une explosion finale : disparaître.

Il ne resta quasiment plus rien du corps déformé et carbonisé de l'ancien ami des aventurier, et aucun des membres du duo n'osa vraiment se pencher dessus. Le vieux Bob était allongé au sol, à regarder la voûte en respirant fort, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Fred, s'agrippant aux plis de la cape de ce dernier.  
"Bob ? Ca va… On a réussi !  
\- Ca va ! Ca n'a jamais été aussi bien ! Je sens tout Fred… je ressens tout, le froid, le vrai froid, je te ressens toi, le chaleur d'un contact, la bise du courant d'air, la chaleur des torches… Je sens mon cerveau, mon coeur, seul, à moi seul. Je sens l'envie, l'innocence… Le goût amer du sang, qui ne me donne plus envie de tout détruire… je sens le calme, la sérénité. Je sens les autres…  
\- Ton démon, il est … ?  
\- Je l'ai trompé… j'ai été plus rusé que le malin, mais il nous a sauvé. Le principe du demi-démon, c'est que l'un ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre. C'est plus qu'une présence, c'est une morphologie… Le corps d'Aldo ne pouvait pas le recevoir, ne peut pas se métamorphoser… C'est ca qui l'a détruit.  
\- Mais toi, tu vas bien, non ? Tu vas survivre ? Tu peux survivre !  
\- Nous sommes tous formés pendant neuf mois dans l'eau, j'ai vécu 1358 ans dans les flammes, je survivrais bien une éternité dans les airs…  
\- Tu peux pas dire ça, tu es plus fort que la plupart des habitants du Cratère. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Je n'ai plus de but, ni d'objectif …  
\- Va voir Eden… Elle te guidera.  
\- Je te le promet, mais Bob…  
\- Fred… Je n'ai jamais été aussi vivant."

Puis, il ferma les yeux, serein, heureux. Le plus vieux demi-démon du Cratère était mort, en tranquillité, caché des yeux et du jugement de tous. L'ex-Inquisotor avait tout perdu maintenant. Son travail, son histoire, son ami. Sans même essayer de se retenir, il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues et se joindre aux traces de sang provenant de son front. Si bien qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un adolescent en haillons, les mains chacune enfermées dans des espèces de boîtes, le regardait, dissimulé derrière le trône sur lequel avait été assis Lord Azau. Il ne s'aperçut de sa présence qu'en se résignant à quitter les lieux. Il s'en approcha et regarda le garçon de 17 ans tout au plus. Une peau légèrement rougeâtres, des yeux violets, et une tignasse noire qui encadrait son portrait jusqu'aux épaules. C'était un prisonnier, mais pas n'importe lequel. Cet enfant était clairement un demi-élémentaire de feu dont La Mort et l'Homme à la Rapière voulaient se servir, soit pour le proclamer coupable des événements récents, afin de rallier les derniers partisans de la Lumière à sa cause, soit pour s'en servir comme cheval de Troie, avec la même stratégie, et le présenter aux Grandes Instances de la Lumière, dans le but de pouvoir investir les lieux et les raser avec le pouvoir qu'ils auraient récupéré de Bob. Sans hésiter, il brisa d'un coup de bouclier les menottes spéciales du gamin, l'empêchant surement d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il le prit par la main, et entreprit de sortir de ce tombeau, tout en prenant bien soin de récupérer la dague offerte par Eden, et de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête, pour éviter d'affoler plus de gens avec sa vilaine cicatrice et son visage barbouillé de sang.

En arrivant à la surface, un agent de police l'attendait, lui ordonnant de mettre les mains sur la tête, de montrer son visage et de se rendre. Las, l'ex-Inquisitor le desarma rapidement en lançant la dague sur sa main. Puis il s'approcha de lui sans montrer plus de signes d'hostilité, tout en dégrafant la petite broche en forme de bouclier offerte par la descendante de Grunlek. Il la plaça dans la main de celui qui venait de l'interpeller, avant de repartir vers sa moto et d'y placer le garçon à l'arrière.  
" Si vous ôtez ce qui ressemble à un diamant, vous trouverez une caméra avec une puce qui contient des enregistrements. Donnez ça à vos supérieurs, vous aurez les réels coupables.  
\- Et si vous étiez en train de me mentir ?"  
Fred se contenta d'hausser les épaules, sans savoir quoi répondre, et se permit de récupérer de nouveau le couteau au pommeau en forme de crâne de dragon, ainsi que l'arme du policier qu'il rendit à son propriétaire.  
"Si c'est le cas, alors tirez."  
Perplexe, l'agent de sécurité ne sut quoi répondre, ni quoi faire.  
" Et le démon ?  
\- Il s'est surement caché pour mourir, comme tous ceux de son espèce…  
\- Et donc vous allez redevenir Inquisitor ?"  
Silverberg monta sur la moto et ordonna à l'adolescent de bien s'accrocher, démarra et tout en passant à côté de son interlocuteur, conclut simplement.  
" Le temps de l'Inquisitor est mort, voici venu celui du Paladin."

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _Bon, ça y est, nous y sommes : la fin de Les démons se cachent pour mourir_

 _J'espère sincèrement que vous avez trouvé le final à la hauteur de vos attentes et que le scénario dans sa globalité vous a plu... Et si vous êtes triste car c'est déjà la fin, un épilogue arrivera bientôt qui devrait faire plaisir à plus d'un (mercredi je pense) et le "DVD Bonus" aussi (Dimanche prochain).  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, un mauvais final peut réduire à néant toute une histoire, donc c'est vraiment là que j'ai besoin de retours !  
N'hésitez pas non plus à proposer vos différentes idées de futures fan-fictions qui colleraient bien à mon style, ou que vous aimeriez voir traitées ! J'en proposerais quelques une après l' épilogue aussi !_

 _Merci encore de m'avoir lu, et de m'avoir accompagné dans ce projet !  
Bonne continuation à tous, on se retrouve pour l'épilogue ! Alea Jacta est !_


	11. Epilogue

_Salutation à tous !  
Chose promise, chose due : L'Epilogue est là.  
Rapidement, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour toutes les fautes que j'ai pu faire. Parce qu'en relisant la fic, je me suis consterné de moi-même tellement certaines sont abominables ! Voilà, encore toutes mes excuses, je vous promet vraiment d'y faire attention, déjà pour moi, parce que c'est pas des fautes que je fait sur papier et ça me déprime de voir que je les fait sur ordinateur, et ensuite pour vous rendre ce chapitre et la prochaine fic plus agréable ! Et surtout merci d'être resté malgré elles._

 _Comme d'habitude, merci à Lilia Purpurea, PKClarine et Dry1410 pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'à Rain_Flicker pour ses retours !_

 _Pas grand chose à dire de plus, j'espère juste que l'Epilogue vous plaira et sera une bonne... "conclusion ?" à vos yeux.  
C'est tout pour moi, on se retrouve à la fin !  
Bonne Lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Les frontières du Cratère sont connues pour être infranchissables, d'immenses parois verticales surplombant vertigineusement les plus hauts monts du pays, dont certaines sont des glaciers durs comme l'acier et froids comme la mort, autours desquels se déferlent les éléments. C'est dans ce décor que trois silhouettes escaladaient difficilement les façades, affrontant les vents et la neige frappant violemment les épaisses fourrures imprégnées de flocons cristallisés dont ils étaient affublés. Chaque mouvement semblait être un calvaire, placer une accroche nécessitait plusieurs coups de pioche, le peu de peau visible sur eux était rouge et tout aussi recouvert de cette même pellicule gelée. Celui du centre jetait souvent des coups d'oeil à son compagnon de droite, plus svelte que lui, qui était à première vue le plus à l'aise de tous, les distançant tout de même de quelques mètres. Parfois il attendait aussi le dernier voyageur, le plus petit, qui ne démeritait pas non plus, mais était handicapé par une allonge moins grande. Il aurait voulu savoir si tout se passait bien pour lui, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à en obtenir plus que quelques mots. C'est pourquoi il se résigna et entreprit de continuer son ascension, et s'y possible de l'aboutir avant de perdre son nez qui le brûlait affreusement malgré la lourde écharpe de peau de bête qui le protégeait. De loin, ils n'étaient que trois points noirs se mouvant lentement vers un sommet inatteignable.

Pourtant, arriva un moment où celui qui avait le plus d'avance disparut totalement de leurs visions en une fraction de seconde. Peu serein, l'alpiniste du milieu accéléra du mieux qu'il put, oubliant totalement celui qui était un peu plus à la traîne. Difficile de jauger la distance qui le séparait du disparu tant le voile de neige était épais, n'offrant pas plus que quelques dizaines de centimètres de visibilité. Soudain, sa pioche ne trouva plus aucun point d'accroche, alors qu'au dessus de lui se devinait encore le mur de glace. Il essaya de tâtonner avec sa main, jusqu'au moment où il compris qu'il allait arriver sur une façade plane. Rangeant sa pioche, il effectua une ultime traction pour se retrouver sur le plateau de gel où l'attendait déjà son premier compagnon qui lui tendit amicalement une gourde. L'offre fut la bienvenue, il l'attrapa après avoir posé son sac, mais il fit cependant attention à ne pas laisser son envie dépasser une portion raisonnable s'il voulait conserver quelques ressources. Le périple n'était peut être pas encore achevé, et cela faisait déjà neuf heures qu'ils l'avaient entrepris. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il estima rapidement, le mécanisme de sa montre n'ayant pas survécu aux affres du froid.

"Combien de temps nous reste-t-il approximativement ?"  
Il l'interrogea en lui rendant la bouteille, d'une voix lasse, essoufflée et dans laquelle se devinait une fatigue naissante.  
"J'ai vérifié ça en vitesse, nous devrions y être dans moins de trente minutes, mais rassures toi, plus d'escalade pour aujourd'hui. "  
La nouvelle sembla faire plaisir à l'intéressé qui décrocha un sourire sous ses couches de fourrures, il osa d'ailleurs poser une question à ce sujet qui le taraudait depuis le début.  
"Pourquoi n'avons nous pas pris des simples doudounes ?  
\- C'est la tradition, qui veut ça, pas de matériel technologique, ni de vêtements apparents de notre millénaire… Sinon, nous aurions même pu venir en hélico… Quoique non, ceux envoyés se sont tous retrouvés les pales gelées, et se sont crashés quelque instants plus tard."  
Il avait sa réponse, et il s'en voulut presque de ne pas avoir osé s'y intéresser plus tôt, s'il avait su, il aurait laissé sa montre chez lui. C'est le moment que choisit le dernier du groupe pour enfin accéder à la plateforme. Par professionnalisme, ou par envie d'en finir au plus vite, il passa à côté des deux personnes, sans désirer prendre de pause. Ces derniers remirent en vitesse leurs sacs sur leurs épaules, se rappelant de la charge supplémentaires qu'ils imposaient, puis entreprirent de rattraper le plus petit des trois.

A quelques pas, se tenait la suite de la paroi verticale, cependant celle ci était divisée par une étroite fissure qui atteignait une hauteur inconnue. Ils y pènetrent après quelques contorsions, mais heureusement, elle s'élargissait par la suite, permettant quasiment à un duo de marcher côte à côte. La neige continuait de tomber à l'intérieur, ils en déduisirent que la faille s'étendait jusqu'au sommet de la frontière naturelle. Pire que cela, les rafales s'intensifiaient même proportionnellement à leur avancée. Progresser devenait même quasiment impossible, alors qu'il ne leur restait moins qu'une dizaine de minutes de marche. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à destination dans le double du temps prévu initialement… Mais en découvrant ce sur quoi ils tombèrent, cela sembla leurs valoir milles fois la peine qu'ils venaient de se donner.

Les flocons se stoppaient nets en un dôme, vers lequel s'évapora en gouttelettes la particule de givre recouvrant les habits des trois voyageurs. Le lieux étaient verdoyants, remplies de couleurs vives mais non agressives à l'oeil, des cerisiers étaient éparpillés dans la zone, à l'exception près que leurs feuilles semblaient être taillées dans du verre bleu translucide, brillantes comme des saphirs. De l'eau coulaient à partir de sources inconnues pour former des mini-lacs et rivières ondulantes entre les huttes d'un village primitif. Des animaux de climat tempéré gambadaient et vivaient en harmonie avec les habitants de l'endroit. Ces derniers avaient une peau pâle, légèrement topaze, et des yeux en amandes dont les iris étaient toutes d'un azur aussi intense que le feuillage des arbres. Au centre de cette place s'érigeait une immense gemme aux reflets océans, dont provenait toute la lumière suffisante pour éclairer le domaine, similaire à celles de l'ancien temps, à l'exception que la hauteur et l'envergure de celle ci ne se mesurait pas en centimètres, mais en mètres. Devant ce cristal démentiel, se tenait à genou un homme, dos à eux, une arbalète posée à ses côtés, semblant être en train de prier.

Les explorateurs profitèrent du miracle de l'endroit pour ôter leurs capuches et leurs lourdes écharpes, de plus se montrer à visage découvert permettait aussi de paraître tout de suite moins hostile. Eden, Fred et le demi-élémentaire de feu prisonnier de Lord Azau se jetèrent des regards satisfaits. Ils traversèrent le village et sa population pour se placer à côté et dans la même position que le prieur. De plus près, la gemme semblait contenir en son sein une forme organique sombre, la position similaire à celle d'un homme, bras tendus vers le sol, les mains ouvertes, desquelles s'échappaient un fluide se répandant dans toute la pierre bleutée. L'homme à l'arbalète, qui arborait sur son visage une petite barbiche et une moustache d'un noir aussi ebène que ses cheveux, rassemblés en une tresse de fortune, n'ouvrit pas les yeux à leur arrivée, mais les interpella toutefois dès qu'ils s'asseyèrent.

"IL dit que vous ne venez pas cueillir de gemmes en lui… Alors pourquoi vous êtes vous donnés tant de mal pour venir jusqu'ici ?  
-Le cratère se soulève, Mirage est en feu, et ce n'est qu'une cendre par rapport au brasier qui s'apprête à être déclenché. L'Église de la Lumière ne va pas tarder à ressentir la brûlure. C'est une véritable guerre civile qui se prépare entre les ouvriers, ceux qui ressentent la magie, les opprimés et les forces de la Religion.  
\- Je sais déjà tout ça…"  
Le Paladin jeta un regard interrogatif à la jeune femme qui hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre de continuer à suivre le plan. C'est pourquoi il ôta son sac de son dos et y retira plusieurs objets qu'il posa devant leur interlocuteur. Un bouclier blanc, flambant neuf, en forme de cerf volant aux angles arrondies, sur lequel reposait l'exosquelette de bras métallique et la dague du vieux Bob.

"Alors acceptez de reprendre l'héritage de votre…"Protecteur". Aidez nous à re-former les Aventurier, Chef Kory"

* * *

 _La boucle est bouclé._  
 _J'ai pense avoir répondu à toutes les questions possibles concernant l'Univers que vous avez pu vous poser durant la lecture, ou après le dernier chapitre. Mais si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à les mettre en reviews, j'y répondrait dans le chapitre bonus !_  
 _Concernant les reviews, n'hésitez pas à y partager vos avis, critiques, conseils, ou même votre dernière liste de course si ça peut vous faire plaisir !_

 _J'ai même pu glisser une "théorie" sur le pourquoi des gemmes de pouvoirs que je trouve assez stylée, si vous avez tout saisit ! Et puis, du coup ça doit faire plaisir à Lilia vu son amour pour Shin ! ;)_

 _Concernant mes futures fics, j'ai trois idées principales :_  
 _1- Reprendre la suite de cette fic avec les "Nouveaux Aventuriers" en quelque sorte. Mais pour l'instant j'ai pas encore masse d'idées de scénario pour être honnête !_  
 _2- On s'est déjà tous perdu sur le Wiki d'un univers que l'on aimait bien... Et j'avais pour éventuel projet de faire un "fan-Wiki" où j'inventerais des personnages et des événements marquants du Cratère, leurs histoires, Etc... Tout ce sur quoi vous pouvez tomber quand vous cliquer sur "page au hasard". Cependant, ça demande beaucoup d'investissement, ça implique de ne pas se répéter et de réussir à tenir une cohérence parfaite avec l'univers... Tout en ayant au final un intérêt un peu limité._  
 _3- Les Origines de l'Homme à La Rapière... Et là pour le coup, j'ai beaucoup d'idées, une base de scénario, c'est vraiment un perso que j'aime beaucoup, et que j'ai l'impression de bien "tenir", donc à voir ^^_  
 _Si vous avez une préférence permis ces trois là, ou même quelque chose d'autre à proposer, n'hésitez pas à le signaler :)_

 _Voilà, voilà..._  
 _Merci de m'avoir lu, on se retrouve pour le chapitre Bonus (et j'aurai du lourd, du très très lourd) !_  
 _Bonne continuation à tous !_


	12. Bonus (Le Saviez Vous, Inspirations)

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
Désolé du retard, je vous avais promis les bonus pour Dimanche dernier, et j'ai eu malheureusement quelques empêchements (et soirées) qui ne m'ont pas vraiment aidé ^^  
En attendant merci à Dry1410, Lilia Purpurea et PKClarine pour vos retours sur l'Epilogue, je suis heureux qu'il vous ai plu !_

 _Inutile de vous retenir plus longtemps, j'ai fait un petit recueil d'anecdotes et détails intéressants en 3 sous parties, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

**Bonus**

 _ **Origine du projet et inspirations :**_

A la base, la fanfic aurait du s'appeler "Aventures 2358", et devait être un véritable univers alternatif, se déroulant dans un monde plus futuriste, où Bob aurait été un détective privé aux méthodes douteuses en raison de son amour pour la pyromanie, Théo un ancien soldat "fou de Dieu", emprisonné pour son comportement imprévisible et violent, surnommé "L'Inquisitor" par la presse et la population, Shin un mercenaire tireur d'élite et Grunlek un combattant dans des arènes illicites. Et le méchant devait déjà être l'Homme à la Rapière.  
Le problème était que j'avais peur de refaire une redite lassante de la 1ère saison d'aventures, et que je ne trouvais pas de scénar suffisamment intéressant.

L'idée du Vieux Bob m'est venu après le visionnage de la première Bande Annonce de Logan (le prochain film Wolverine), que j'ai vraiment adoré. L'idée m'a séduite, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à Balthazar pour le vieil homme dépassé. Fred est donc venu instinctivement par la suite, en gardant l'aspect "Inquisitor" prévue pour Théo. Son âge (1358 ans) est un clin d'oeil au titre original de la fanfic, en ayant retiré juste un millénaire.

Le vieux Bob est inspiré de Géralt de Riv dans The Witcher III et de Logan. C'est d'ailleurs de là que m'est venu l'idée de la forme "demi-démon", plus bestiale et animale. Le design de cette forme m'est venue de la catégorie "chasseur de démon" dans WoW, petit détail amusant quand on sait que c'est grâce à cette hybridisme qu'il comprend qu'il pourra justement "chasser" son démon pour tuer Lord Azau.

Fred est clairement inspiré de Théo directement, mais aussi du Punisher (plus de la série Daredevil que du comics), pour l'attitude et le nom. C'est un combattant et un tireur hors pair, embarqué contre son grès dans une histoire qu'il ne comprend pas, ne cherchant au final qu'à rétablir une certaine justice. Son costume de Paladin est quand à lui inspiré de MoonKnight, un autre héros Marvel, d'ailleurs parfois ennemi du Punisher.

Le design d'Eden est un mélange entre Triss Mérigold et l'une de mes exs.

L'Homme à la rapière comporte des éléments de Néo dans Matrix dans la tenue et du Winter Soldier de Marvel, pour le masque métallique. La dualité physique et stratégie provient clairement de Bane, le seul ennemi à avoir vraiment reussit à briser physiquement et tactiquement Batman.

Lord Azau provient bien entendu d'Aldo Azur, mais aussi énormément de V (dans V pour Vendetta) pour son accoutrement (ajoutez le masque, la perruque et le chapeau et vous y êtes), mais aussi pour ses idées de révolution, de renouveau du peuple par le peuple contre la manipulation et "l'extrémisme dissimulé" mis en place par le gouvernement. De plus, ce sont deux personnages se battant à la dague. Et double détail amusant, non seulement l'idée que ce soit lui derrière le "complot" m'est venu de l'interrogation de Lilia Purpurea sur la possibilité d'un caméo du ménestrel et je me suis rendu compte qu'en plus d'avoir inconsciemment piqué l'idée de l'anagramme à Voldemort, comme elle me l'a précisé, j'utilisais énormément ce côté "ombre", utilisé au cinéma lorsque les mangemorts sont en forme de "téléportation/déplacement rapide".

L'armure des Inquisitor est un mixte entre celle des Space Marines (Warhammer 40K) et Iron-Man, ainsi qu'une forte touche du design des tenues de combat de Wismerhill en tant qu'empereur (BD : Les chroniques de la lune noire) pour l'aspect et les couleurs, noir et or.

 _ **Aviez vous remarqué?**_

Le titre _Les démons se cachent pour mourir_ est inspiré de : _Les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir,_ le livre australien le plus vendu dans le monde, racontant l'histoire de deux personnes amoureuses que la société contraint à rester dans leurs rôles, que j'ai découvert grâce au tome 7 de Lanfeust : _Les pétaures se cachent pour mourir_. Je trouvais l'évolution marrante qu'un livre ait inspiré une BD, qui inspire elle-même un fan-fic, même cheminement que la popularisation de la lecture chez les jeunes.

Si vous êtes là depuis le début, vous vous souvenez surement que cette fan-fiction devait être un simple OS.

A la base, j'avais pensé à Bragg en tant que "Lord Azau", toujours abritant la mort, mais ne voyant pas comment son corps aurait pu survivre à l'Enfer sur Terre, la lance d'Arcana, l'explosions des gemmes, etc… j'ai rapidement laissé tomber l'idée.

Tous les chapitres ont été pensés de façon "cinématographique". Avec des tableaux bien identifiables pour que les lecteurs puissent s'imaginer le décor, les personnages et les interactions entre ces derniers le plus possible.

Le premier chapitre évoquait déjà les cibles des attaques, lorsque je précisais que la Lumière contrôlait tout : "finance, armées, polices, éducations", ou avec "Le Quotidien du Cratère", clairement décrit comme journal de Propagande.

Les deux premiers chapitres sont en opposition de structure complète :  
\- Réveil matinal à moitié mort / Réveil en fin d'après midi, revigoré  
\- Observation de son propre corps / observation du monde extérieur  
\- Focalise ses pensées sur lui-même / Égarement des pensées sur les problèmes sociétaux.  
\- Routine d'aller voir une personne connue (le barman) / Découverte rapide d'un inconnu (le chauffeur).  
\- Actif lors de l'événement perturbateur (curiosité) / passif lors de l'événement perturbateur (découvre l'arrivée du paladin)  
\- Réveil du corps (démon) / réveil de la pensée (souvenirs)  
\- Explosion / Discussion  
\- Annonce d'un nouveau personnage allié / Arrivée soudaine d'un ancien ennemi.

Le chapitre 3 : "Nos démons sont ceux que l'on se crée", annonçait déjà par son énoncé l'arrivée de visages ennemis du passé. De plus, L'Homme à la Rapière expose clairement : " _Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de pouvoir enfin me contempler comme je l'étais auparavant… à quelque détails près."  
_ _Il accompagna ses derniers mots en faisant tinter sa lame contre l'appareil recouvrant sa mâchoire.  
_ " _Mais je ne suis pas sorti seul… Un de mes comparses m'offrit ce don, en échange de mes services, de continuer à être ce que je suis, à me libérer des affres du temps"  
_ On avait déjà un indice sur le pourquoi du masque, et sur "l'entité" l'ayant accompagné, capable de le rendre immortel au temps, de ne pas être sensible à la mort.

Le chapitre 4 est le premier à comporter la notion de Lord Azau. On y retrouve aussi la description suivante des événements : " _Une dernière formule de politesse, un bras qui soudain le redresse, la marche guidée par une laisse, un véhicule qui s'empresse, l'agglutination soudaine de la presse, des têtes qui s'abaissent, un couloir hurlant de détresse, un verrou qui sent la graisse, des barreaux en attendant qu'il se confesse, sa liberté aussi peu perceptible qu'une caresse… puis il se laissa glisser au sol. L'effondrement complet d'un rythme."_ Cela sert deux buts bien précis, déjà l'impuissance ressentie, la fatalité qui s'abat sur lui en une fraction de seconde. Mais l'enchaînement de rimes permettaient aussi d'imager la raisonnement habituel de Fred, en tant qu'Inquisitor, c'est carré, droit, répétitif, tout s'enchaine, des faits concret, pas de détails, ni de descriptions. " _L'effondrement d'un rythme"_ souligne donc la dualité entre la perte de rythme poétique et celui de sa vie lorsqu'il se rend compte que tout ce qui vient de se passer était irréversible.  
C'est aussi la première fois que l'on découvre (déjà) la forme hybride homme-démon de Bob

Le chapitre cinq comporte un bon nombre d'éléments intéressants.  
Tout d'abord, dans le "monde imaginaire" de Bob où il peut rencontrer son démon, lors de la traversée du couloir, la longue tige de lierre et une métaphore de la vie. Il commence par la palper, la découvrir, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle est bien plus longue que prévue (le couloir est censée se trouver dans sa maison d'enfance, où il n'y avait pas cette tige, et la traversée se faisait en 3 pas d'enfant), puis il la suit, la frôlant sans la comprendre, ensuite il en arrache des bouts, allégorie de la crise d'adolescence, avant de s'en éloigner, tentant de vivre sa vie d'adulte, en courant, désireux de se forger sa propre histoire, jusqu'au moment où il vieillit et finir par se racrocher et se soutenir à cette même tige. Et lorsqu'il en arrive au bout, il découvre son démon dans un paysage glacial et dévasté, présage qu'il arrive bientôt au bout de sa vie et que le secret de sa mort sera la perte du démon et la découverte du vrai froid par la même occasion.  
A l'origine, je voulais indiquer que sous le lierre aurait dû se trouver une fissure dans le mur, provoquée par l'arme d'un inquisiteur de la Lumière venu chercher Enoch… mais pour cacher un peu le symbolisme, j'ai préféré l'enlever, surtout que j'avais déjà précisé auparavant que c'était par ce même chemin qu'il avait vu son père quitter le foyer.  
On apprend aussi durant le dialogue que Bob a eu aussi une femme et une fille qu'il a quitté, pour les protéger, reprenant le schéma d'Enoch alors qu'il l'a toujours détesté pour ça. On y découvre aussi l'origine du nom complet de Bob.  
Balthazar étant son vrai prénom, Octavius le nom qu'il donnait à son ami imaginaire, qu'était en fait le démon et Barnabé, le nom de son grand-père, seule figure paternelle et moyen de se sentir plus humain que démon.  
Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, c'est aussi dans ce chapitre qu'apparaît l'évocation d'Azrael en tant que archange lumineux de la mort… Certes le terme d' "archange" n'est pas très canon d'aventures, mais j'estimais le terme d' "elementaire" ou de "puissance divine" pas assez similaire à l'idée que j'en avais. C'est grâce à une émission culturelle à la radio parlant des mythes religieux que j'ai eu l'idée de l'insérer, trouvant amusant la consonance similaire entre AZrael et AZau. Sans cela, il n'y aurait jamais eu l'idée du Disque de Charbon, et de la révolte que préparait La Mort. Les gens voyant un signe dans l'appellation de Lord Azau, il fallait bien que certains soient prêt à le suivre jusqu'à la mort… d'où le Disque de Charbon.  
Enfin dans l'évocation de "renforts" par Bob à la fin du chapitre, j'avais aussi imaginé intégrer Sanguinus, mais je voyais mal un prêtre survivre sans croyants, et sans aventuriers à soutenir, surtout quand on précise que la magie a quasiment disparue dès le 1er chapitre. De plus, il aurait surement pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour lire la préparation d'un rituel et/ou ressentir la puissance de la Mort, ce qui aurait gâché le plot-twist final.

Le chapitre 6 vous aurait permis de trouver que l'on avait affaire à un rituel, si vous aviez compris que le "A" dessiné était un pentagramme à l'aide des différentes orientations géographiques données. Il est aussi dit qu'Eden possède des notes de Grunlek puisqu'elle reconnaît le visage de Mani. On aurait pu se douter qu'elle connaissait où se trouvait et en quoi consistait "la voie" empruntée par Shin.

Si vous avez compris la référence du chapitre 7: la peluche Gloubili, le dindon insigne de Krayn, tenue par la petite fille, vous êtes sûrement passé à côté du fait que le prénom de cette dernière était Yolga. C'est une référence à une fanfiction de Myfanwi : _Sang Royal_ , où les aventuriers emmènent avec eux la descendante éponyme, du royaume Von Krayn, dont l'insigne familiale est le dindon, afin de lui apprendre la vie et à affronter ses obstacles. Donc un petit clin d'oeil à Myfanwi avec qui je travaille dans le Petit Journal Officieux Du FantaBobWorld.

Le combat du chapitre 8 et le fait que l'autre Inquisitor ne porte pas de nom permet de servir une symbolique. En plus de l'affrontement physique, il y a un affrontement psychique, Fred se battant contre son soit du passé. Il essaye de "se tuer" pour se séparer de ce qu'il était auparavant.

Le chapitre 9 indiquait en avance la dernière cible de Lord Azau (La Banque), mais le plus intéressant se trouve dans un détail encore plus infime que seuls les musiciens auront reconnus. Le nombres de notes jouées par Aldo Azur est de 13, inutile d'insister sur la symbolique que peut avoir ce chiffre, mais correspondent surtout aux premières notes mythiques de _Paint It Black_ , tube iconique des Rolling Stones. Le titre de la chanson pouvant déjà laisser supposer ce qui lui était arrivé, et son plan qui consistait à réduire à néant la Lumière, donc à tout "Repeindre en noir" en quelque sorte.

Le chapitre final comporte aussi son lot d'anecdotes. Tout d'abord, la mort de l'Homme à la Rapière, écrasé par le bouclier Silverberg est en quelque sorte la revanche tardive de la famille par rapport à l'histoire de la petite fille. Ensuite, les deux attaques décrites, "l'emballement" et le "lancer" sont deux attaques existant réellement à l'escrime, cependant la dernière est quasiment impossible à réussir avec une lame de type rapière (quoique), puisqu'elle nécessite la souplesse des armes d'entrainement : Fleuret, épée et sabre.  
On peut aussi souligner que l'issue de chaque combat au corps à corps était déterminée par celui qui occupait le plus de terrain "physiquement", Lord Azau par le tracé ombreux derrière son passage, et Fred par sa cape volant au fil des actions.  
Le front ensanglanté de Fred, dû à l'attaque de son opposant n'est pas sans rappeler le bandeau rouge que portait son ancêtre sur la même partie de son visage.  
L'attaque mentale et la façon de se servir du démon pour la repousser est une référence à l'Art et au Vif de la spectaculaire saga de livres _L'assassin Royal_ de Robin Hobb.  
La phrase " _Inutile de vous expliquer pourquoi vous devriez éviter de l'abîmer !"_ dites par Eden au Paladin lorsqu'elle lui accroche le broche prend tout son sens quand on sait qu'elle y avait glissé selon sa demande une caméra.

Enfin, l'Épilogue avait bien pour but de vous garder des identités des grimpeurs et du but de leur expédition jusqu'à ce que vous comprenez qu'il y ait une forte influence magique liée à l'eau/la glace dans le lieux découvert, et donc à Shin.

 **Théories et Approfondissement:**

Je vais donc vous expliquer ma théorie personnelle à propos des gemmes de pouvoirs, et le rapport qui la "lie" à Shin. Je me suis basé sur le fait que l'apparition en masse de ces dernières concordait avec le départ des Divinités, puissances et élémentaires du Cratère, alors qu'avant il semblait y en avoir bien moins.

Donc selon moi, les élémentaires n'ont pas vraiment quittés le Cratère, ils se sont détachés de leurs enveloppes physiques pour devenir d'immenses cristaux élémentaires purs dans lesquels résident toutes leurs puissances, et qui sont ainsi devenus des créateurs de psychée à portée quasiment infinie. De ces cristaux peuvent aboutir deux types de gemmes. Les gemmes pures, qui sont stables et qui possèdent des capacités en rapport avec l'élément en question. Ces gemmes sont des "cadeaux" des élémentaires à ceux qu'ils estiment dignes de leurs pouvoirs. C'est de cette "lignée" que provient surement celle qui permet de donner vie au bras mécanique de Grunlek. Le second type correspond donc aux gemmes corrompues. Elles ont étés piochées dans la forme cristallisée des élémentaires, contre leurs grés et sont instables. On peut noter leurs utilisations par l'homme à la rapière, quand il se bat contre nos quatres aventuriers dans la saison 1, s'en servant comme explosif. Et s'il en possédait de ce type, c'est parce qu'avec Vlad, ils avaient essayés de les transformer en gemmes pures en les imprégnant de vie, d'où les tests sur les êtres humains trouvés en même temps que Bragg (toujours dans la saison 1).

Ainsi, Shin aurait réussi à suivre cette même "voie". Sachant qu'on suppose qu'il était suffisamment puissant pour créer un brèche dans la frontière du Cratère afin de dégager le passage vers le village qu'il allait construire. Il aurait ainsi cristalliser toute sa mana au centre des lieux, abandonnant son corps à l'intérieur. Et donc pour donner un exemple, sur une court rayon, il réussit à rendre une zone gelée en terre habitable, à y faire naître vie et végétation. C'est pourquoi le chef de la tribu (qui devait être un ensemble de "fidèles" de Shin l'ayant suivi dans son exode) semble venerer l'immense gemme.

C'est une théorie un peu inspirée des Esprits ou Fantômes de Force dans Star Wars, où un jedi ne fait plus qu'un avec la Force, et continu à vivre sans besoin d'enveloppe physique, peut communiquer avec quiconque sensible à la Force et être quasiment omniscient.

* * *

 _Voilà, Voilà ! Pas grand chose de plus à vous dire, j'espère que vous aurez appris des choses que vous n'aviez pas remarqué, que vous vous imaginez encore plus facilement les agonistes et antagonistes, ou juste que vous avez aimé certains de mes partie-pris ^^_  
 _C'est donc ainsi que s'achève complètement Les démons se cachent pour mourir…  
Merci à vous lecteurs, parce que vous avez été une réelle source de motivations, parfois même d'inspirations et pour vos retours toujours très agréables.  
Merci aussi d'avoir continué l'aventure jusqu'aux Bonus ^^  
Et on se retrouve très vite pour le prologue et le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fic, sur les origines de l'Homme à la Rapière. (Qui sera en T, voire peut être en M, sait on jamais tout ce qu'il a pu faire)_

 _Bonne continuation à tous !  
D.L.R._


End file.
